Twisted Revelations - Part Three of the Revelations Trilogy
by angelicalkiss
Summary: Months after the events in Chicago, Nancy is missing and the Hardys have trouble in their own town. Evidence is disappearing, former clients are turning up dead or threatened, and there may be a mole within their midst. The Hardys need to find Nancy and figure out what's going on or their whole world will come crashing down around them. - COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I am back after a long weekend. I hope that you all had a good one! Anyway, this starts off right where the last one ended but the rest of the story takes place later. Just giving you a heads up. If you haven't read the first two in the trilogy, I suggest that you do so or you may be lost at times. Get ready for a wild ride filled with twists and turns and enjoy the prologue as we begin our final journey in the Revelations Trilogy with _Twisted Revelations_ (and yes, the title stays...for now). Don't forget to leave your mark too and let me know what you think! Until next time! Tootles!**

* * *

Prologue

"Just drive, Joe!" Vanessa cried from the passenger seat. Her face was scrunched in pain as she let out a loud wail. Joe leaned over to comfort her while keeping his eyes on the road, a feat that proved to be dangerous when their car swerved. "Keep your eyes on the road for crying out loud!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelled, shifting his hand back to the wheel. It was 3:30 in the morning and blessedly there were no cars on the road. Except of course for the police car that was now following them, it's lights flashing. Joe slowed down to pull over but Vanessa screamed at him.

"Don't you dare stop, Joe Hardy!"

Knowing that if he stopped, Vanessa would kill him right before their baby was born, Joe sped up again. He saw the lights of the hospital in front of him and blew a sigh of relief. The police car followed right behind him, stopping as he stopped in front of the main entrance.

"What the Sam hell are you doing, Hardy?" cried the officer when he got out of the vehicle. "You could have killed someone back there!"

"Not now, Marty!" Joe cried as he rushed around to Vanessa's side of the car. He helped her out but she was soon shooing him away from her. An orderly came up with a wheelchair and whisked Vanessa away as Joe turned around to go park the car.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Joe," Marty replied when he saw him return. "I…I didn't know. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Joe said, tossing the officer his keys, "park my car!"

He rushed back into the hospital, going up to the labor and delivery floor, his shoes sliding across the waxed floor. He arrived in the delivery room just as the doctor came in.

"You ready, Mr. Hardy?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all," Joe shook his head. "Is there any way we can hold this off for a little while longer?"

"Joe!" Vanessa yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay! Okay!" He rushed over to her and took her hand. "Let's do this."

* * *

The phone rang but Frank didn't answer. He rolled over, grumbling until the phone stopped after six rings. Frank fell back asleep only to be woken up a few minutes later by the phone ringing again. On the second ring, he opened an eye and grumbled again. It was seven in the morning. Who would be calling him so early on his day off? By the third ring, Frank sighed, annoyed that his sleep was interrupted and finally answered the phone.

"What?" he cried.

"What do you mean 'what?'" replied his father. "Is that how you answer the phone?"

"Only when it's you, Dad," Frank mumbled, sitting up in bed. He rubbed his face and sighed. "What is it that you needed to wake me for?"

"Your brother called," Fenton replied happily, ignoring his older son's annoyance. "Your presence is requested at the hospital."

"Why so early?" Frank asked, yawning. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Frank," his father said. "I just thought you might want to go meet your new nephew before everyone else gets word that he's been born. Your mother and I are on our way to the hospital. We'll meet you there but take your time, if you want."

"I'll be there," Frank said, quickly getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "Hey, did you call me more than once?"

"No," Fenton replied. "I only called you the one time. Maybe Joe called you before he called me. Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "I'll see you soon."

As he hung up the phone, Frank looked at his phone but there was no other number listed that called before his father. Shrugging it off, he got in the shower and was on his way out the door by a quarter to eight in the morning. What a way to start his only day off.

* * *

"You had to name him after yourself, didn't you?" Frank laughed, holding his newborn nephew. The little boy had peach fuzz for hair, his alert blue eyes looking up at his uncle.

"I did not name him after myself," Joe said, looking irritated. "It's his middle name, for your information. Vanessa wanted it. We made a deal that if we had a girl, she would get to name the first name and I would get the middle name and if it was a boy, vice versa. It wasn't my idea."

"It's still a nice name," Laura replied. "I'm sure Nancy will be happy to hear about it."

"Like she would care," Joe mumbled.

"Joe!"

"I'm just saying," he said defensively. "We haven't heard from her in months and you expect me to be happy that she would feel honored that we named our son after her father? Or that she even comes back? She left without saying goodbye or even dealing with Frank."

"Get over it, Joe," Frank replied, rolling his eyes. Joe glared at him and made a noise.

"Let's just drop it, okay?" Laura suggested sadly. "I'm sorry I brought her up. We should be happy anyway. This is a joyous occasion!"

She walked over to Frank and took the baby, cradling him in her arms. Laura was instantly in love with her new grandson, swaying back and forth while humming a tune. She thought of her own first moments as a mother, rocking her first born and wondered when he would be blessed with his own child. Sighing, Laura was upset with the constant bickering between her two sons about a certain redhead and wondered what she was doing at that moment. She looked over at Frank and saw a longing in his eyes, something that was present nearly every day since they were in Chicago six and a half months before. She did remember a change though that had come over her son a few months back when he returned from a strange trip to China. He was only supposed to be gone for a few days and it turned into over a week. Frank said it was a sudden case that came up but she had a feeling there was something else, something that he wasn't telling anyone about. Laura turned back to her grandson who was now sleeping blissfully in her arms.

"By the way, Joe," Frank said, breaking a silence that had come over the room, "did you call me early this morning?"

"No," Joe said, looking at him strange. "I asked Dad to call you."

"You still going on about that phantom phone call, Frank?" Fenton laughed.

"What phantom phone call?" Laura asked, looking at them.

"It's nothing," Frank said, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's not nothing if you continue asking people if they called you," replied his father. "Did you check the phone?"

"Yeah, there was no other phone number besides yours," Frank stated then thought about it. "Well, maybe except for the unknown number that called me but I get those all the time."

"Did you check your voicemail?" Joe asked though he was still confused as to why his brother would be so concerned about a phone call from that morning.

"I didn't see one earlier," he answered, taking out his phone. His eyes widened when he saw that he had a message and realized someone must have left it when his father called him. Frank dialed his voicemail and walked away from his family as they continued their conversation. Seconds later, he was rushing out the door and down the hall, trying to dial a number on his phone. When he reached the elevator and pounded the button for down, Fenton came up beside him, concerned.

"What's going on?" he asked as the doors to the elevator opened and Frank stepped in. "Everything okay?"

"I have to go, Dad," Frank replied, punching the first floor button. "Just tell Joe I'll see him later."

"You're not going anywhere without me," Fenton stated, stepping onto the elevator. He turned to look at his son who looked like he found out something bad. "Joe can wait. What the hell is going on, Frank? And don't tell me it's nothing."

Frank sighed and looked away. He knew he had to tell his dad the truth. He just didn't know how he was going to take it. The elevator doors opened onto the lobby of the hospital and Frank guided his father to the nearest empty room he could find. When they were situated, he pulled out his phone and brought up the voicemail he received earlier in the morning, a clear, familiar voice rising out of the speaker.

"_Oh my God, Frank! I wish you answered the phone! I know it's early there but I'm…I know you can't do anything to help but I just needed... He figured it out. Ned called me. He said Dad told him years ago about this place. I never knew or I wouldn't have come here. I…I…they're coming up the mountain. They'll be here soon. I'll do what I can to get in touch with you later. I love you so much. I...I've gotta go."_

When the message ended, Fenton was staring wide-eyed at his son, his anger rising. "Frank, you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"Was she there?" Jack asked.

"No, we missed her…again," Ned grumbled into the phone. He was standing in the hall of the monastery, staring down at the tablet in his hand. "Someone must have tipped her off that we were coming but I have a feeling as to where she's going. She made a phone call just before we arrived."

"I see the techs I sent with you paid off," Jack said. "Where do you think she's going?"

"New York."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well, let's get this party started! Here it is, the first chapter. It's a long one but I hope it establishes everything that you need to know in order to move on from here. Thank you so much to everyone who left a review for the Prologue! I appreciate your kind words. Without any further ado, I leave you to your reading. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your mark to say that you were here! Until next time, later.**

* * *

Chapter One

Joe stood outside the building where Hardy Investigations was located. It had been five weeks since the last time he was in there and from what he heard, a lot has changed in the short time he was gone. Joe did notice that his father and brother were more secretive than before. Ever since the reaction from Frank when he received a voicemail from some unknown caller on the day CJ was born. Frank left the room so quickly that even Fenton was surprised at the sudden move. But when his father didn't come back right away, Joe knew something was up. He just wished someone would tell him what was going on.

Sighing, he thought about his new family. Joe still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had a son. He always expected Frank to be the first to marry and have kids but the older brother seemed to not want to settle down in any way after what happened with Nancy. When Sam Radley had visited him to see the new baby, he mentioned the new people in the company including three women. Two of them seemed to take an interest in the single Hardy brother though from what Sam told him, Frank wasn't having any of it. He seemed to still be stuck on Nancy.

Although he hadn't admitted it in months, Joe really did miss her. He wasn't at all mad at Nancy, nor could he be. Just upset that she didn't confide in him with her plan like she did with everything about Ned…and Frank. Joe knew Nancy loved his brother just as much as Frank loved her but whatever happened in Chicago with Ned seemed to spook Nancy into leaving. Frank wasn't the same after that. Well, at least until he returned from China. As much as he tried to hide it, Joe had a feeling that Frank found something…or someone while he was there. _Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?_ Joe thought, shaking his head.

"Are you lost, Hardy?" laughed a man standing next to Joe. He looked over and saw Sam Radley, one of his father's oldest friends and partner. He was grinning ear to ear as he clapped his hand on Joe's back, making him stumble forward. "It hasn't been that long since you were gone. Has fatherhood turned your brain to mush?"

"No, I'm good, Sam," Joe replied. "I was just thinking about a few things before I went in."

"I knew I saw smoke coming out of your ears," Radley guffawed. "Don't hurt yourself before get the chance to work again."

"Thanks, Sam," Joe rolled his eyes. "And to think I was going to go through the day without being picked on for no reason."

Sam laughed loudly, wrapping his arm around Joe and leading him inside. "Come on, Joe. I'll show you off to all the newbies."

"So it is true that Dad hired some new people," Joe replied.

"Yeah. We needed more help since you were gone and we kept having break-ins."

"What's been going on, Sam?" Joe asked concerned about the news.

"Right before you left," Sam explained, "several pieces of evidence disappeared from the evidence room. Your dad didn't say anything to anyone because he didn't want it to get out that the company was having problems. But that was just the start. Someone also hacked our system soon after. Information about some of our clients was leaked out. Your father's been worried because we lost several clients due to the breach."

"Why didn't he say anything to me though? I could have helped."

"Maybe because you had enough worries on your plate with a newborn," Sam said calmly. "You were needed at home so he didn't want to bother you. Frank has been taking up the slack along with Stacy and Xander."

The two were standing in the lobby where a reception desk stood. A woman was sitting behind the desk, filing her long nails. Joe's mouth dropped open when he saw her. She had maroon hair and a plunging neckline.

"Good morning, Mr. Radley!" she cried cheerfully, putting down her nail file. She then turned her attention to Joe and smiled. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Joe Hardy," he replied stretching out his hand clumsily. The women blushed when she took his hand and shook it.

"Miranda Billings," she said. "And here I thought only one Hardy brother was enough. Now there are two of you."

"Yeah," Sam muttered, grabbing a hold of Joe and walking him away. He sighed. "That was our new receptionist. She seems to be eyeing Frank the same way."

"What happened to Jessica?" Joe asked, confused. He looked back at Miranda who waved at him, her smile never wavering.

"Family emergency, I think." Sam noticed Joe wasn't paying attention and turned the young man around. "You're married, remember?"

"Right." Sam led him through the maze of cubicles before finding two people Joe never saw before.

"Stacy Walker and Xander Atherton," Sam announced after introducing Joe to them.

"Nice to finally meet you," Stacy smiled though she seemed a bit cold.

"Sam and your brother told us all about you," Xander replied.

"Hope it was all good," Joe joked. "Nice to meet you both."

"Stacy is our new investigator we hired to help out while you were away and Xander is a tech," Sam explained. "If you ever need anything, they are good at finding things."

"I sincerely hope that you don't think I'm leaving now that you're back," Stacy stated with a smirk. "I plan on staying for quite some time. Just because you're the boss' son doesn't make you any good."

"Nice one, Stacy," Sam replied, giving her a look. "I didn't hear anything about you leaving any time soon but I will let Fenton know how 'nice' you were to Joe."

Stacy's smirk melted off her face. "You would defend him," she sneered. "I'll just have to prove my worth to Mr. Hardy and this one's inability to work. I'm sure he'll be just like his brother, cute but useless."

"Okay," Joe said, embarrassed. "Thanks for welcoming me back. I'll be sure to stay away from you from now on."

He walked away seething with Sam coming up behind him. "How could Dad hire that? She's awful! And what she said about Frank? Isn't that borderline sexual harassment?"

"Sorry about Stacy," Sam replied, shaking his head. "She's been a handful since she got here but she's excellent at what she does."

"What does she do anyway?" Joe asked, stopping in the hallway. "Cast spells on men and wait for them to drop before pouncing?"

"She specializes in finding cheaters," he answered. Sam led the way toward the basement, stopping at a door.

"Seriously?" Joe asked. He looked around the basement. "What are we doing down here? Please tell me it's not another one like any of the ones I just met. At least Xander was nice."

"Yeah, Xander is nice but he's an idiot," Sam shook his head. "He may know his way around a computer but common sense seemed to have left that one a long time ago. And yes, there is one more to meet but you actually might like this one. She's nice and keeps to herself. She doesn't go upstairs that often either. But she can be a real stickler. She seems more like a librarian than anything else but I guess that's why she was hired. Believe me, I saved the best for last."

The two men walked in but the room seemed empty. It was neat and clean, something Joe remembered that never happened before. He noticed the cameras and new lockers lined up in rows.

"Wendy?" Sam called out.

"What do you want, Sam?" called a female voice from beyond the stacks.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he replied, winking at Joe.

"It's not another date is it?" she said but she sounded closer. "You know you've tried nearly every available guy here and then some. I told you I'm not interested."

"No, no, no," Sam laughed as Joe blushed. "I told you about this one, remember?"

Seconds later, Joe heard a drawer being closed and a woman came around the corner. She looked older than her years with her hair pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Glasses were perched on her small nose though they seemed out of place. She pushed them back up and studied Joe.

"Hmm, you look nothing like your brother or father," Wendy said in a slightly nasal voice. She had an accent but Joe couldn't quite place it. "I like him, not that I don't like the other one but he seems more brotherly than anything."

Joe raised an eyebrow, giving the woman a look. No one ever talked to him like that before but she seemed quirky in her own way.

"Joe, this is Wendy Crane," Sam replied. "Wendy has been cataloguing all the evidence as it comes in. She even redid the original system. Once we put the security cameras in, the break-ins almost completely stopped. Right, Wendy?"

"Yes," she said. She caught Joe staring at her and gave him a curt look. "Is there anything else, Sam? I need to get back to work."

"Oh, no," he smiled, pushing Joe out the door. "Sorry to bother you, Wendy."

When the door closed and the two men were making their way back up to the main floor, Sam sighed. He was relieved that the tour was finally over.

"I don't understand why Dad hired all these people, especially if we're having problems," Joe replied, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"I know," he nodded. "If given the chance again, I wouldn't hire any of them except for maybe Wendy. She is nice when she wants to be. The other three, I could care less, especially Stacy. I'm sure that if you ask your dad, he'll tell you why they were hired."

Sam looked down the hall. Frank was coming their way, an annoyed look on his face.

"There you are, Joe!" he cried. He stopped just before them. "I've been looking all over for you. Dad wants us to go outside town to meet a new client. How's it going, Sam?"

"It's going, Frank," Sam smiled. "Just showing Joe around to the new troops."

"That means you met Miranda and Stacy," Frank cringed. "Miranda has been trying to get me to ask her out since the moment she laid eyes on me. And Stacy, don't get me started on that one. PMS seems to be her constant mood."

"What about Wendy?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Barely know her," he shrugged. "She rarely leaves the evidence room unless she's leaving for the day. Why are you asking anyway? Please don't tell me you want me to date her too."

"Oh, no," Sam laughed. "You just didn't mention her, that's all."

"Yeah, is there something that you aren't telling us?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Joe," Frank rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Dad and Sam. At least Dad doesn't hound me to start dating again."

"Well, this is an awkward conversation," Sam replied, walking away. "I'll see you guys later."

When he was gone, Joe turned back to Frank. "Do we really have to go?" he whined. "I was hoping to get a jump start on something, maybe even take a nap before I have to go back home. CJ hasn't let us sleep longer than three hours at a time."

"I guess the only thing I can say is 'welcome to parenthood,'" laughed Frank. "Expect no sleep for the next 18 years, probably more if you have more kids."

"Hardy har har," Joe replied sarcastically. "Don't even say something like that! I can barely handle the one and he's only a little over a month old. One is fine for me at the moment. I don't even want to think as to how Mom handled it when we were little. You know though, Frank, karma's a bitch. I'll make sure to rub it in when you have your first kid. I'm sure Nan…" Joe stopped himself before he said her name completely but he knew the damage was already done. Frank stared sadly at him before walking out the door. Joe followed his brother, regretting his words.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Frank," he said, catching up to him. They stopped right beside Frank's SUV. "I know it's been hard since Chicago."

"What do you care, Joe?" Frank snapped. "You've been angry with her even since you found out she left without saying anything."

"I didn't mean to make it worse by being angry with her, Frank," Joe replied sadly. "It's just that…it hurt that Nancy just left without saying goodbye. She left before you even got the chance to tell her how you feel about her. I think that's why I've been so upset with her."

"Joe…" Frank sighed, looking at his brother then closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. His dad asked him to come clean to Joe when he returned to work. Now was as good a time as any. "Nancy didn't leave without saying goodbye. I talked to her. I tried to convince her to stay but she didn't. She left to protect me. Ned threatened her and she was scared. I couldn't do anything to stop her, Joe. I'm not mad at you or her. I'm mad at the whole situation! You have Vanessa and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't give to have that same thing with Nancy. But right now, it's not even possible to be in the same room with her let alone on the same continent."

Joe looked at the ground, thinking about what Frank just said. Then a realization hit and he looked back up. "I hope I'm going out on a limb here but do you know where she is?"

"No," Frank said a little too quickly. He hustled to get into the car and Joe ran around to the passenger side to get in.

"You know something, Frank," he said, narrowing his eyes. "The way you said being on the same continent gave it away. Do you know where Nancy is?"

"Not at this moment," Frank stated, starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town.

"Then you knew," Joe said, incredulously. "You knew and you didn't tell me? Does Dad know?"

"Of course, he knows," his brother said, annoyed. "He made me tell him the morning CJ was born."

"The voicemail," Joe said. "It was from Nancy?"

While they were stopped at a stop sign, Frank pulled out his phone and dialed his voicemail. Seconds later, Nancy's message replayed for Joe. He shook his head.

"Have you heard anything from her?"

"Do you honestly think I would keep that from you and Dad now?" Frank asked. "I haven't heard anything since that night and I'm getting worried. It's like she dropped off the face of the planet. What if she got caught and we don't even know it? What are they waiting for anyway?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was being selfish, okay!" Frank cried, pulling into a restaurant parking lot. He cut the engine but didn't make a move to leave the car. "Dad already lectured me about it. If I had said something, Nancy would be here with us. With me. I know I screwed up. She was on the other side of the world and since something happened there, I couldn't do anything to help her when she needed me the most. I don't care what Ned said to her. The moment I see her again, I'm not letting go. Plain and simple."

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes. Frank stared out the window while Joe watched him. "Look, Frank," he said, breaking the silence. Frank turned back toward him, his eyes filled with concern and torment. Joe laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We are going to do everything we can to find her and bring her home. This isn't the end. We're far from it. No matter what it takes, we'll find her. You got it?"

"Thanks, Joe," Frank smiled. He got out of the car and started walking toward the restaurant. Joe came up behind and stopped him.

"Since we're on an honesty kick here," he said sheepishly, "I have something to ask you. Van and I have been discussing it and we want you to be CJ's godfather."

"Of course," Frank said enthusiastically. "I would be honored."

"That's not all though," Joe said looking uncomfortable. "Mom has been bugging us to plan his christening pretty much since the day he was born but we want to wait."

"Why wait though? It would make all our lives easier since Mom has been on a rampage about it."

"I know but we can't just yet," he said. "Not all his godparents are here."

"Huh?" Frank gave him a weird look.

Joe sighed. "We want both you _and_ Nancy to be his godparents. I didn't want to pressure you or anything but we just felt that it was fitting for both of you. We'll wait as long as it takes but that's what we want. Is that okay with you?"

"Is that okay with me?" Frank laughed. He gave his brother a hug. "She'll be honored, you know that. And when Nancy comes back, we'll make it a point to discuss a dual partnership if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, I do," Joe smirked. He squirmed out of his brother's arms. "Now get off me before someone sees us."

Frank laughed again as the brothers walked into the restaurant. He gave the hostess their names and she guided them toward the back of the nearly empty restaurant.

"Your party has already arrived," she stated. She stopped at a booth in the corner of the restaurant and walked away.

"Dad?" Joe said when he saw the occupants of the booth. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Did anyone follow you, Frank?" Fenton asked, ignoring Joe's question.

"I didn't see anybody," he answered, looking down at the woman sitting next to his father. He slid into the booth but Joe hung back.

"What's going on here?" he asked confused. "I thought we were meeting a new client."

"That was to get you out of the office without raising suspicion," Frank stated. Joe finally slid in beside him and quickly took a sip of water.

"You remember Agent Christine Hayworth, right, Joe?" Fenton asked, gesturing toward the woman sitting next to him.

"How could I forget," he said grimly. "You and your partner accused Nancy of killing not only Edith Nickerson but also her own father."

"That wasn't me," she said softly. "Agent Wallace took it a little too far. You don't need to worry about him though. He's not here. He was forced into retirement a few months back. I am here on business."

"What kind of business?" Joe asked.

"Did you tell him, Frank?" Fenton asked, looking at his oldest. Frank nodded, averting his eyes. "Everything?"

"Yes!" he cried.

"Good, then no more secrets," Fenton smiled. "Christine called me this morning saying she needed to speak with us. She wanted to meet here away from the office and I filled her in with everything you told me while we were waiting."

"What is it that you wanted to speak with us about?" Frank asked.

"I received a phone call a few weeks ago," she began with a small smile. "It was a tip about a former adversary of yours who may have escaped from prison. I take it that you know all about this."

"Yes," Frank said.

"No," Joe said at the same time.

"I thought you told him everything!" Fenton cried.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him that part!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Fenton said angrily. "Do you remember Mount Mirage?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jack Treyford, ring a bell?"

"No."

"Joe!"

"Okay, maybe. Is that who's behind this?"

"I think you're finally getting it," Fenton mumbled. He turned back to Hayworth who looked amused at what just transpired. "There are only a few people who knew that and I don't think anyone at this table called you. Who gave you the tip?"

"A mutual friend," Hayworth said. "There's also a message to go with it but I wasn't given the message until yesterday."

"What's that?" Frank asked, his heart pounding with anticipation.

"She wanted me to tell you that she's fine," the agent replied. "But you have a mole inside your office."

"Who's 'she?'" Joe asked confused.

It wasn't Hayworth who answered though. Frank looked dead at the agent. "It was Nancy. She's here."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fenton and Joe looked at Hayworth in shock while Frank stared at the table in thought.

"Why hasn't she contacted us?" Joe asked, confused. "I mean, no offense, but why call you?"

"I asked her that myself," the agent replied. "She wanted to call you, believe me, but Nancy had a feeling that you were being monitored. It's the reason why I asked you to come out here instead of seeing you in town. The FBI 'borrowed' the restaurant for a few hours and mostly everyone here is in the Bureau with exception to the manager."

"Why isn't she here, though, meeting with us?" Fenton asked. "Do you even know where she is?"

"I haven't a clue, to be honest," Hayworth said. "All of our correspondences have been over the phone or email. She calls me every night to let me know she's okay. I've spoken with Hannah and she receives calls from her as well. Nancy did mention something about an email. She said she tried sending a message to you, Fenton, but you never responded back."

"Oh, I'm so stupid!" he cried, pulling out his cell phone. He started turning it back on but Hayworth stopped him.

"Don't use that," she said, handing him a tablet. Hayworth looked over at the brothers. "Are your phones off too?"

"No," Joe replied, pulling out his phone. Frank nodded. "You could have told me, Frank!"

"I thought I did!" his brother mumbled.

"Don't use your phone anymore to access that email, Fenton," the agent replied. "You can use this tablet for a little while until everything blows over but I do want it back."

"Dad, what email is she talking about anyway?" Joe asked.

"The security system at Nancy's house is connected to an email account," Frank explained. "The AI in the computer sends out an email with the new passcodes for the safe room every few weeks. I didn't know you could send regular emails to it though. Nancy must be able to access it somehow and Dad has the password to get into the account since the files are his now."

"Okay, so is there anything there, Dad?" Joe asked, watching Fenton as he read something on the tablet. His father sighed then leaned back, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, there is," he finally said, looking at his sons. "She sent two emails. One was sent several weeks ago, right after CJ was born and the other was just a few days ago. The first one was clearly asking for help. She mentioned the message she left for you, Frank, and that she was heading back to the States. Nancy didn't know where to go from there and when I didn't respond, it seems she went to Hayworth instead. I feel awful. I haven't checked that email in weeks because I didn't know when I would be back in Chicago again. Besides, with everything going on, I disregarded my duties. I'm letting Carson down again. If I had checked it, we would know where she is right now."

"You can't beat yourself up like this," Hayworth replied with a shake of her head. "She's safe for now and that's what matters. You may not know where she is but at least you know she's close. What did the other email say?"

"She suspects someone in the office is getting information from us, just like you said," Fenton stated though he looked confused. "The only thing is that she doesn't know is who it is."

"How does she even know though?" Joe looked at the others, the same question running through their minds too. Frank took the tablet and scanned it, Joe leaning over shoulder.

"She doesn't say how she knows or where she got the information from," Frank replied a few minutes later. He paused, deep in thought while the others stared at him. He chuckled then shook his head, dismissing the idea that popped in.

"What are you thinking there, Frank?" Fenton asked curiously.

"It's nothing, Dad," Frank waved it off dismissively. "Just a thought."

"You were thinking of something though," his father pressed. "No idea is nothing at the moment."

"Well…you don't think…nah, it's stupid." Frank shook his head with a laugh. "She wouldn't be that bold."

"What?" his brother asked confused.

"Okay, think about it," Frank replied. "Nancy disappears a few weeks ago. We know she's here and from the sound of it, she's here in New York. But what if she was even closer? Like, _really_ close. As in, in the same building close. What if she was hired by us recently and we didn't even know it?"

"That's pretty far-fetched, Frank," Fenton replied though he thought about it himself.

"Yeah, it is," Joe concurred. "I only met them once but not one of those women could be Nancy and I highly doubt she's dressed up as a guy. Besides, they're all…"

"Crazy?" Frank laughed. "You're right. Those three women are the epitome of crazy. Still…"

"Say she is in our building," Fenton began, looking at Frank but addressing them both, "you can just go looking for her without raising suspicion, especially if we have a mole within our midst. I don't want either you letting on that we think that way. I also don't want either of you looking for her, is that clear? I especially don't want either of you discussing this conversation around the office, even to Sam. He's the only one we can trust at the moment. If word got out that you even thought that Nancy was in our office, those three would be in danger. What if it's not the case? You could inadvertently kill one of them over a rumor. Do you want to have that on your conscience?"

The two brothers nodded in agreement. They knew the consequences of even the slightest slip-up.

"I could quietly do another background check on your new people," Hayworth suggested. "No one knows you're here with me and I could look into them more thoroughly. No one would suspect another background check if they don't know that I'm helping you."

"You won't let anyone know that you're doing them again?" Fenton asked. "The less people know, the better."

"I'll be the only one. It will take a couple of days though. Maybe by the end of the week."

"Until then," Fenton sighed, "I guess we just have to keep this to ourselves and hope for the best."

"That'll be interesting," Joe mumbled. "I was wondering though, Dad. Why did you hire so many people? If we're in so much trouble, why bother?"

"Because I felt that we needed extra eyes out there," Fenton stated. "Besides, I really didn't have a choice with the receptionist and one of them was already hired before you even left."

"Sam said that Jessica had a family emergency," Joe replied.

"That's what I told everyone," Fenton said grimly. "Jessica didn't show up one day and when I went over to check on her, her house was torn apart. I asked Chief Collig to keep it on the low because I didn't want to worry anyone and I told everyone at the office that she had a family emergency. If someone were to have looked into though, they would have found that she had no family to speak of. Jessica just disappeared. I have been looking into it discretely along with Collig."

"And you didn't think to involve us?" Frank asked. "I mean, Jessica has been with us for years and is almost like family. Don't you think we would want to know if she vanished without a trace?"

"And I thought my family was bad," Hayworth joked, rolling her eyes. "You guys keep more secrets than the Pentagon."

"I know we do but it's a choice we make in order to protect our family," Fenton replied, looking at Frank. "Replacing Jessica was that the hardest thing I had to do but I didn't have a choice in the matter. I happened to bump into Miranda at the gas station a few weeks ago. She was new in town and was lost trying to get back to her hotel. She mentioned she needed a job and I felt bad for her so I hired her on the spot. Well, after a small background check, of course. She may not look it but she can do the job she was hired to do. Only thing is that business has slowed down and I don't know why. As for Xander, he was already hired before you left, Joe. Stacy and Wendy, well, they came a little later. We were still backed up a bit with cases when Stacy came along and I hired her thinking she could help while Joe was gone. She came from another agency and had a knack for finding information or just finding people."

"That's what Sam said, too," Joe pointed out. "She has a specialty in getting cheaters. Stacy must have a very colorful lifestyle, if you ask me."

"Yes, I have been giving them to her as they come in," his father nodded. "I don't want to get rid of her either. She's too good at what she does."

"But she's a bitch, Dad," Frank stated. The others at the table looked at him in shock. "What? She is."

"I know she is," Fenton laughed. "It's just funny coming from you since you have a tendency of seeing the good in everyone."

"Yeah, well, she rubbed the wrong way," he muttered.

"I'm sure she did," Fenton chuckled.

"What about Wendy, though?" Joe asked. "She seems nice…I think."

"Yes, Wendy," Fenton shook his head. "Someone who I avoid as much as possible."

"Why?"

"Her eyes are creepy," he shuddered. "They almost seem fake when she's staring at you, the deep set that she has. But the evidence room is more secure now than it has ever been."

"And clean," Joe piped in.

"Organized," Frank nodded.

"Does that help you understand why those four were hired, Joe?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm not going to lose my job because of Stacy though, am I?" Joe asked quietly.

Fenton and Frank looked at each other then burst out laughing. Even Hayworth though it was funny. "Stacy may be good," his father snickered, "but not that good."

"So, I don't have to worry?"

"No."

Joe blew out a sigh of relief.

"There is one other thing that I needed to talk to you about," Hayworth replied, her tone changing to business. The Hardys turned to her with their full attention. "Do you remember Ken Harrison?"

"Well, yeah," Frank said, confused. "He owns Mount Mirage. The only reason why I remember him is because of the whole thing with Jack Treyford. Why?"

"He's dead," the agent said grimly.

"What!" cried the three Hardys.

"He was found yesterday morning on the ski lift," she explained. "The local authorities are ruling it a suicide for now though the FBI is taking over the investigation since we found out about Jack Treyford's escape. The US Marshalls have also gotten involved."

"Why was it deemed a suicide though?" Joe asked. "If he was doing well, why would he kill himself?"

"There was a large amount of fentanyl in his system," she explained, looking over at him, "enough to kill him before the ski lift even stopped. The local authorities assumed it was suicide as there was no evidence of foul play in their minds."

"No foul play?" Frank cried. "He was on a ski lift during the off season! You don't get up there unless someone puts you there. Plus if there was that much fentanyl in him, he wouldn't be able to move let alone turn on a ski lift. I've met some stupid people out there but this one takes the cake."

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "It's a small town with little problems. They don't want that kind of information to get out before the season starts back up again. You know how it goes. If people get whiff of a murder, they stay away thinking it will happen to them and the town and resort will lose money."

"Are you going out there to help with the investigation?" Fenton asked.

"Not at the moment," Hayworth replied with a sigh. "I may have to in the end but I'm trying to stay around here to help you and Nancy, wherever she may be. If they need me though, I may have to leave at the drop of a hat. I'll keep you posted on it though."

"So, now what?" Joe asked. "We go back to the office and act as if nothing is going on?"

"We're going to have to, Joe," Fenton said sadly. "As I said before, we don't want to let anyone know what we discussed here. You need to make sure you do what needs to be done."

"And what about Nancy?" Frank asked. "She's still out there."

"And she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Fenton reminded him. "She does have her own training, you know that. If she happens to need help, she'll let us know. Who knows, though. She may come to our aid when we need it most. Just keep your eyes and ears open and please don't forget about the possibility of the office _and_ our homes being bugged."

"I don't like this, Dad," Frank shook his head as they gathered up to leave.

"Neither do I, son. Neither do I."

* * *

Jack Treyford threw his cell phone across the room, shattering it against the wall. The phone call from his informant wasn't what he expected and he was angry at what they said. The Hardy brothers left the office together but no one was there to follow them. The informant called to give a status update including the news of their departure. With Joe Hardy finally returning from leave, Jack wanted to finish the game once and for all. He was concerned though about the brothers leaving without a real notice and that their father still had not arrived at the office for the day.

"What's going on?" asked Ned. He was playing pool nearby with three other men whom they hired.

"They left the building and no one was there to tail them!" Jack yelled, throwing a glass paperweight at him. It shattered against the wall, seconds after Ned ducked to avoid it. "I want someone there at all times to make sure nothing like this happens again! Take turns if you have to! We have eyes and ears inside that building for a reason and but we have nothing for when they leave!"

"Do you think they found Nancy?" Ned asked calmly, putting a pool cue down and walking toward Jack.

"How would we know if someone wasn't there, Ned?" he screamed. "What the hell did I hire you guys for if you're just going to stand around and play pool all day? Get your asses out there and find them!"

The three men at the pool table quickly scrambled out of the room. Ned plopped down in the loveseat and shook his head with a laugh.

"You're not off the hook, Nickerson!" growled Jack, glaring at him.

"You know I can't go anywhere near the Hardys at the moment!" he cried, standing back up. "Nor do I want to either! Just looking at Frank makes me want to kill him. But I want Nancy to watch. That's my payback to her. You told me they were mine in the end!"

"And you will get your chance when we find her!" Jack yelled. "You know as well as I do that the only thing keeping me from burning down that damn building is her. We need all three of them for this to work. Since Joe is back though, we can set in motion a plan to draw her out."

"So you now believe me that she's here?"

"Yes, yes," he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "From what I've gathered, there's no other place she could be. We know she's not in Chicago since she calls her housekeeper daily."

"Mr. Treyford!" cried a scrawny man rushing into the room, interrupting their conversation. He was carrying a laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "I think I got something from the last phone call."

"Speaking of which," Jack smiled then turned his attention to the man. "What is it, Mason?"

The man opened up an audio file and pushed play. Nancy's voice soon came through the speaker though Mason used the computer's audio sound board to drop her voice and bring the background noise forward. "This is from last night, Mr. Treyford. She wasn't on for long but I know we got something," he said excitedly. He waited a few seconds more before he said anything. "Did you hear it?"

"No, was I supposed to?" Jack asked annoyed. Ned leaned in to listen as well.

Mason scrolled back and replayed the sequence only louder. Cars could be heard going by, fading into the distance and then a distinct voice came through as if from a TV or radio.

"_In other news today, Bayport PD is looking for information on a string of…"_

Treyford laughed and clapped his hands. She screwed up and he knew it. "This is excellent, Mason!" he cried. "I believe, Ned, that you are correct in saying that Nancy would come here. Now the question is, where is she hiding?"

"This town is just like River Heights," Ned said. He was ecstatic to hear her voice once again because it was only a matter of time before they find her. "It's small and there are not many places where one can hide without being conspicuous."

"Maybe she's hiding in plain sight," suggested Mason, looking hopeful. He cringed slightly when the two larger men stared at him blankly then looked at each other. _Where else could she be?_

* * *

Nancy stood in the shadows of the building where she was staying, a small camera in her hand. She knew it was dangerous to be outside but after speaking with Agent Hayworth that evening, Nancy felt she needed some fresh air. The agent told her of the conversation between her and the Hardys earlier in the day. They had their theories, as did Hayworth, as to where Nancy was but none of them realized just how close she _really_ was.

Across the street from where she stood was the Hardy Investigations building, nearly all the lights off for the evening except one. People walked up and down the sidewalk, going in and out of the shops and restaurants on the strip in the waning evening hours. Nancy sighed, looking up at the building across from her. The one light that shone was on the second floor, an office she knew well. Every day, she watched Frank come and go from the office and every day, she fought the urge to abandon all just to be with him. Her heart ached knowing that she was feet away and she couldn't say a word to him. But she knew doing so would not only put Frank's life in danger but that of his entire family and even herself.

She could see him sitting at his desk, running his fingers through his hair as if he were frustrated. Nancy could tell he was worried and she knew it was about her. She watched the light shut off and a few minutes later, Frank was at the main door, locking up. Joe and Fenton had already left an hour before.

Frank checked his phone before slipping it into his back pocket and walked to his SUV parked along the street. Nancy watched as he looked around before getting into the car. When he pulled out onto the road, another vehicle followed close behind, a large man at the wheel. Nancy quickly took a photo of the man with her camera before he got too far. Checking the print on the screen, the man had a distinct tattoo on his neck, one that would easily identify him. She was thankful that she spent a little extra money on a camera that could take pictures of moving objects as the picture was crisp and clear.

Knowing that Frank had gone home, Nancy headed back up to her room via that back door which she had propped open earlier. When she locked her door, she got out the camera and hooked it up to the laptop that was open on the desk. The upload of the photos she took was a matter of seconds and soon she had a message sent to an email. Fenton had finally contacted her through their mutual email account and was sending the information back to him so that he knew what was going on. After their visit with Agent Hayworth today, Nancy was sure that there would be a tail on them from now on. The people following them though just made things a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sure you didn't expect me to have yet another chapter for you this week, did you? Well, neither did I. Lol. Once the story starts, it doesn't want to stop. Anyway, thank you so much for the lovely reviews for the first chapter and although this chapter was rather long, I have some things to say. **

**To Candylou: I hope this chapter explained a few of your questions and if it didn't, a future chapter probably will!**

**To Smithy: Don't think such things! You never know what will happen! **

**To max2013: Yes, the newbies are horrible but they were so much fun to write! **

**To Drumboy100: Yes, I did mention in a previous story that I write chapter by chapter without an outline. Just an idea and where I want to go. This story in particular was devised way before I even finished _Buried._ In fact, _Buried_ was meant to be a stand alone story with an ending but I thought up a new plan and thus it became the _Revelations Trilogy_. I always had in mind to kill off Carson (sorry!) because it brought about what was going to happen in this story. It's funny though. I have a specific idea in my head and want to write it but I can't get to that point until I write what happens before bringing about some major writer's block. Phew! That was a long explanation! Plus sometimes, as I'm going along, the story actually changes including the ending (_Past Trangressions_ is a prime example). I have actually thought of about three or four different endings to this story alone but I think I have in mind where I'm going now. **

**To Rose12 and ErinJordan: I'm so glad you like it so far!**

**Okay, now I'm going. You all have a wonderful and blessed weekend! I know my weekend will be good. Seeing Captain Marvel with the hubby and yes, I'm HUGE MCU fan (End Game is in 19 days! OMG!)! So, until next week, later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone's weekend went well. Captain Marvel was really good and if you haven't seen it, it is definitely worth it. Anyway, thanks to all who left reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad to hear everyone is enjoying this one so far and there's so much more to come! To be honest, I wasn't even going to have a Nancy POV until much later but I felt that it was warranted at the end of the chapter. Hence, the reason why she has appeared so quickly. Well, I will leave you all that. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark to let me know you were here! Until next time (sometime this week, hopefully), later!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Joe sat up in bed, awakened by the sound of a baby crying. He looked down at Vanessa and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully, her blond hair laid out in waves as she crushed her pillow beneath her. Although it was three in the morning and he had to get up to go to work soon, Joe slowly got out of bed so his wife could sleep a little longer. He padded down the hall to CJ's room. The room was decorated in muted tones of green, the animals watching him as if laughing that he was up so early.

As he walked up to the crib, Joe smiled down at the baby who looked up at him innocently, his cries stopping at the sight of a parent. Joe leaned over and picked him up, cradling the small child in his arms. Walking over to the changing table, he spoke soft words to his son, a moment that even someone like Joe would cherish and never want to end. After changing the diaper, the two went to the kitchen for a bottle from the fridge. While waiting for the bottle to warm up, Joe told his son about his day in soft tones, avoiding too much information.

"I figured you would be down here," Vanessa replied softly a little less than an hour later. Joe looked up and smiled to his wife, still holding their son. "How is he doing?"

"He's just fine," he answered, looking back down at CJ. The bottle sat empty on the table and the baby's eyes were closed, sighing in his sleep as he blissfully dreamed. "I didn't want to wake you so I took on feeding duty."

"Thanks," smiled Vanessa, sitting down at the table across from him. She noticed Joe's phone on the table, a text message on the screen. "Something going on this early in the morning?"

"Nah," Joe shook his head. He looked down at the phone and turned it off. "Dad sent a text to Frank and me about meeting at the coffee shop for breakfast in the morning. I guess he wanted to talk before actually going into the office."

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked gently. "I mean about going back to work."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a little distant last night," she asked concerned.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's just…" Joe thought about it for a minute. He knew he couldn't say much since he didn't know if the house was bugged or not but there was something bothering him that he needed to get off his chest. "They kept that secret so long from me. I don't understand why they didn't even say a word for five whole weeks. I mean they came here to visit us and we went to Mom and Dad's a couple of times but not once did they mention anything about Nancy."

"Did they explain it to you as to why they didn't tell you?"

"They didn't but Sam tried to," Joe said sadly. He explained what Sam told him. "It hurt that they didn't confide in me like that. I don't blame you or CJ but it would have been nice to go in yesterday and know what was going on. They were so secretive for weeks."

"Maybe Sam was right though," Vanessa shrugged. "Your dad usually understands what is best for his sons and knowing that your mind was preoccupied with the arrival of a baby, he didn't want to overwhelm you. Besides, would you have been as attentive the past few weeks if you had known?"

"Probably not," he laughed. "I would have wanted to be out there looking for clues as to where she is."

"That's what makes you who you are, Joe."

"I miss her," he said softly, looking deeply into Vanessa's eyes.

"I know you do." She reached out and took his hand. "We'll see her soon enough and everything will go back to normal."

"God, I love you," he whispered. The couple stood up and he wrapped his free arm around her as best he could without waking the baby. "What would I do without you?"

"I shudder to think," Vanessa laughed, kissing him gently.

A few minutes later, after putting CJ back in his crib, Joe and Vanessa were snuggled in bed. She was asleep within minutes while Joe stared up at the ceiling thinking. What would he do if he didn't have Vanessa like Frank didn't have Nancy?

* * *

Fenton sat at the small table that morning, waiting for his sons to arrive. He scanned over his tablet again while drinking his coffee. A half-eaten muffin sat on the table in front of him though he thought he could hear it screaming his name for him to eat more.

"Good morning, Mr. Hardy," replied a quiet voice. Fenton looked up to see Wendy Crane standing in front of him, a kind smile on her face. A to go cup and paper bag were in each hand. "I don't normally see you in here."

"Oh, I'm just meeting Joe and Frank for breakfast," he said cheerfully though avoiding her eyes. "Thought it would be a nice change. Do you come here often?"

"I practically live here," she laughed. "Their pastries are to die for although I've had my fair share of good pastries. Plus they have big selection of teas. I'm not a big coffee drinker."

"Oh?" Fenton said, surprised. He didn't meet very many people who didn't care for a good cup of coffee. Wendy turned her head at the sound of the bells on the door and Fenton stared at her for a brief moment. He shook his head, thinking it was the trick of the light and when he turned back to her, Wendy was already looking back down at him.

"Everything all right?" she asked, concerned at the look he gave her.

"Yeah, just…it's nothing," he smiled.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you later, Mr. Hardy," she said.

"Bye, Wendy," Fenton replied but she was already gone before he was done speaking. He thought about the strange meeting with her and what he saw though he still thought it was the lighting. Something else caught his eye, causing a bigger stir in him. A man sat across from him and although he seemed uninterested in what was going on around him, the man suddenly looked away when Fenton caught him staring. He didn't remember seeing the man before Wendy came up to him either.

"Dad?" another voice called, this time it was Frank. Joe was standing next to him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, just a curiosity," Fenton replied, looking up at his sons. When he looked back at where the man was, he was gone. As he searched the room, Joe was mentioning food while Frank sat down.

"You coming, Frank?" Joe asked.

"Uh, no," his brother stated though he seemed distracted himself by something outside.

"Earth to Dad. Frank?" Joe said staring at the two. Then he mumbled something and walked away.

"What was that, Joe?" Fenton asked, looking back at the spot Joe had just vacated. He then noticed Frank who seemed to be in a daze. "Frank?"

"Yeah," he answered. Frank turned his attention back to his father, looking as if he didn't sleep well the night before.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Frank replied. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I know you do," Fenton sighed, looking at his son thoughtfully. "You can't let your emotions get the better of you though. I know you're worried. I am too. We just have to stay vigilant and continue doing what we're doing. Take it one day at a time."

"But what if doing what we're doing only makes things worse than they already are?" Frank asked sadly.

"Then we'll deal with it," his father stated firmly. His son still seemed to be deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Frank?"

"I got you just a regular coffee, Frank," Joe said coming up to them. The older brother looked as if he were about to say something but closed his mouth and looked away. Joe placed the cup in front of him and sat down, oblivious to the exchange that just happened. "You owe me five dollars, too."

"For a cup of coffee?" cried Frank, giving him a look.

"Yeah," Joe stated with a grimace, "and because I had to wait in line behind Miranda. She was eyeing something and wasn't paying attention to the line moving. I bumped into her and spilled the iced coffee she had in her hand. It got all over her blouse. You also owe her a date for that."

"What!" cried Frank. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to tell her something," Joe protested. "She was so angry I almost didn't recognize her. Geez, you would think a woman wouldn't be so upset over something like that."

"Aren't you married to one?" Fenton laughed.

"That's beside the point," Joe said. "Miranda is like a preying mantis waiting to bite the head off the next guy. Vanessa is nowhere near that sadistic."

"And you told Miranda that I would take her out on a date?" Frank mumbled. "Gee, thanks. Did you at least bring me something to eat?"

"Yeah, a donut," Joe said pulling the pastry out of the bag and handing it to him. He then pulled out a hot sandwich that he unwrapped in front of Frank.

"Hey!" cried Frank. "Why do you get that and I get this thing that doesn't even have sprinkles"

"Because you didn't tell me what you wanted!" laughed Joe. "Plus the agony of Miranda. You should be thanking me that I even got you something after that."

He was about to take a bite out of the sandwich when Frank snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Older brother privilege," Frank said after taking a big bite. Fenton sat there laughing at his sons. Even though they were adults, the two still had their moments when sibling rivalry trumped maturity.

"You owe me a sandwich, Frank," Joe pouted, taking a sorrowful bite out of the tasteless donut.

"Next time, get two of them, then," Frank laughed, purposely enjoying the sandwich.

"That's enough, you two," Fenton finally said though still amused. "You two bring too much attention to yourselves."

"Why di you wat to eet us here waway?" Joe asked with a mouthful of donut.

"What was that, Joe?" his father asked, grimacing. "I was too distracted by the half-eaten, cakey mess in your mouth. Did we not teach you manners or were you raised in a barn and we didn't know it?"

"I think he just didn't listen as a kid," Frank laughed, crumpling up the sandwich wrapper.

"Like you're any better, Frank," Joe snarled.

"Okay, enough," Fenton said now annoyed. "I brought here because I received an email last night. After our excursion out of town yesterday, we've picked up a couple of shadows. Well, at least one of us has."

He handed the tablet to Frank and with Joe looking over his shoulder, the two brothers stared at the man on the screen. It was a close up but Frank expanded the picture to include the whole scene.

"Dad, this is in front of our building," he stated, pointing to the picture.

"I know," Fenton said grimly. "You wouldn't happen to recognize him, would you?"

Both brothers shook their head. Frank thought for a moment then looked back up at his father. "Who took this photo?"

"That was taken last night," his father explained. "Right around the time that you left the office. There were no other pictures and the email said that Joe and I didn't have anyone follow us when we left last night. He waited specifically for you, Frank. I'm wondering if someone thinks you know something."

"Do you?" Joe asked, staring at his brother.

"No," Frank said quickly. Joe gave him a skeptical look. "No, I would have told you if I knew anything. You told me not to keep secrets anymore when it comes to Nancy. Everything I know either you know or they're only hunches and even those are far-fetched. Dad, who took the photo?"

Fenton said nothing as he took the tablet and went to the email. When he handed it back, he let the email do the talking. Frank read the screen and shook his head. He had a feeling it was her but the proof was there. Nancy was in town and from the look of the photo she took, she was feet away from him and he didn't even know it. Frank looked out the window and down the street to where the office was. She had to have been in the shadows between the two buildings across the street from Hardy Investigations. He wondered if she was staying nearby to keep an eye on them.

"You two may not have recognized the man but I did," Fenton said. Frank looked back at his father, his thoughts still running through his mind. "He was in the news a few months ago for assault. This Jack Treyford is picking the worst of the worst. This man is not much better than Dixon which means that you need to be careful as to what you do, Frank. You can't go running off alone anymore, even if it's to go home."

"But, Dad," he protested, "if he didn't do anything last night why would he do anything later?"

"Frank, I'm not having it," Fenton said. "You either go home when we do or you go home with someone else. I don't care if it's Miranda Billings at the moment, even though I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her."

"Fine," Frank said angrily, keeping his voice down. "I guess I'll have a babysitter every time I need to leave the building. What's next? You telling me that I can't go out on assignments?"

"Actually, yes," his father nodded grimly. "I'm not taking any chances and neither are you. If these people have a sudden interest in you, then they know Nancy is here. They're trying to get to her through you. Besides, you can see if any one of our new people drop their act and reveal themselves inadvertently. You never know what might come out of just being talkative. And I want you to take Miranda out on Friday."

"Seriously?" Frank threw his hands up. "What is with you guys and my love life anyway?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Fenton said. "You might be able to get information from her. She sees everyone that comes in and out of the building. She might have seen something."

"Yeah, and she might just be our mole, Dad! You said it yourself that you don't trust her!" he cried. It was a good thing that the coffee shop was noisy or the Hardys would have been giving people fodder for gossip. Frank noticed someone in the corner of the room who seemed interested in their conversation but he turned to his father without saying anything about him. He rose from his chair to leave. "I am not going to be the bait for this!"

As Frank left the room, Fenton sighed. Joe quietly sat, staring at the table. He understood his brother's frustration but their father was right. Frank was just going to have to deal with it one way or another.

* * *

Frank crossed the street, darting in and out of traffic and headed toward the office. He didn't see the man who was watching them earlier follow him out the door. His frustrations blinded him as he walked into the building, his shadow heading to a parked car just outside. The lobby was quiet with the exception of Miranda who was talking on the phone.

"I will have someone return your phone call when they can," she said quickly when she noticed him come in. "Yes, I will and thank you so much! Have a great day. Bye."

Frank was just about past her when she called to him sweetly. He turned around to see her smiling at him as she leaned over the high desk where she stood. Miranda must have changed her blouse for the stain from her iced coffee was gone. "Hey, there, handsome," she simpered, leaning further toward him. Frank looked away, annoyed that his brother and father would set him up to go out with a woman like Miranda. She noticed his demeanor and her smile dissipated. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh, no, Miranda," he stammered, looking around for some kind of help. "I…I just…"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Is Friday, okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're buying me dinner, right?"

"Oh, right, yeah," he said nervously.

"Great," she smiled. "Meet here at 7:30 then?"

"Sure." Frank quickly walked away not knowing what really happened. He let out the breath he was holding once he was in his office and the door was closed. Now all he had to do was avoid Miranda until Friday which could prove to be much harder than it really was. Still, Friday was only a few days away and in those few days, Frank could easily find the mole and forget Miranda even happened.

Walking over to his desk, Frank sat down and pulled out the photo he kept hidden in his desk drawer. It was of him and Nancy taken in China months before by his friend, Richard Cheng. Frank wondered if Richard was still in China but knew he couldn't contact the man even if he wanted to. Sighing, he stared at Nancy, missing her smile, her touch. Frank thought about the moment he saw her when he came into the village square. Nancy was more beautiful than ever even if a scar marred her face. As he put the photo away, he wondered where she was at that moment and if she was thinking of him as well. This whole situation needed to end because, now more than ever, he wanted to be with her always.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Woah, a chapter from me so quickly? Yes, I know I get these chapters out quickly but sometimes you just gotta write while you have the momentum. I tend to write first thing in the morning before my girls get up and then of course when the baby goes down for her nap in the afternoon. Thank goodness for school days though! Lol! Anyway, thank you for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate everything you guys have to say and sometimes I even use those ideas that you have within the story (not all of it though). So thank you! This chapter is not as long as the first few were but still just as important of course. So, enjoy and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next week, later!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Stacy walked into Hardy Investigations, noticing a spring in Miranda's step as she was greeted by the receptionist. "What are you so giddy about?" she asked. "Did you run over a kitten this morning or something?"

"No," Miranda replied still cheerful though she was a little bit irritated by Stacy's rudeness. Her smile still hadn't waned since Frank left the lobby. "I have a date on Friday. Plus, I think that running over a kitten would be more your thing than mine, Stacy."

"Really? You have a date?" Stacy looked at her skeptically, stopping next to the desk. She wanted to smack the living crap out of the woman with her beaming smile. It was a known fact around the office that the two women just didn't like each other. Stacy felt there was something fake about Miranda but she couldn't quite place it. "Who did you bully this time into taking you out? I didn't think Xander was gullible enough since he's the only eligible guy left in the building who you didn't attach your tentacles to. I also don't think Bayport is big enough for your ego."

"I'll have you know that I have absolutely no interest in Xander," Miranda spewed. She leaned in toward Stacy. "He's a dork and quite frankly, he needs Proactive. The poor thing looks like he's 15 with that complexion. Maybe some facial hair will help him look a little older. Besides, he's not the only eligible bachelor here. I've got the hottest date with the most handsome man out there. I have a date with Frank."

"Frank?" Stacy looked at her shocked. Then her expression turned to confusion. "As in Hardy? Why would he take you out? You're not exactly his type from what I've heard…and seen."

"Gee, Stacy, I think you're turning green with jealousy," the receptionist smirked, her hand on her hip. "I have a way with men. It was only a matter of time before he asked me out. I mean, it's not like he's dating anyone and what's not to like?"

"Hmm," Stacy thought for a second. "I thought he was dating someone. I must have been mistaken. I'm sure he lost a bet or something for him to stoop low enough to your standards."

Miranda seethed with anger as Stacy walked away, shaking her head. What the receptionist wouldn't do to wipe that smile off her face.

Stacy went to her cubicle and opened her laptop to turn it on. She instantly noticed the post-it note stuck to the screen and snatched it before anyone could see. Looking around her before looking at it, Stacy read the note quickly which only read two words: _Alley NOW_. As inconspicuous as possible she left her cubicle with her coffee mug and headed to the back of the building where both the break room and back door were. The whole way there, Stacy wondered what they wanted so early in the day.

* * *

Moments after Frank angrily left, Joe and Fenton remained in the coffee shop, sitting quietly. Even as the early morning rush dissipated, the father and son sat deep in thought. Fenton looked over the tablet while Joe ate another sandwich he bought for himself.

"Dad?" Joe finally said after finishing his meal. "Do you…do you think we're being too harsh with Frank? I mean about Nancy."

Fenton sighed and leaned back in the chair, eyeing his son. He thought for a few moments before saying anything. "I know it's rough for him," he finally replied. "As I'm sure it is for you in a different way. I don't want to be overprotective of Frank but we can't take any chances until Treyford and Ned are taken care of. We don't even know what they're up to besides the mole and the missing evidence. We know Nancy is here somewhere and more than likely safe but I don't want him looking for her, even if it is within the confines of our offices. Someone might take advantage of the situation and Frank wouldn't see it coming because of his blindness to the fact. The whole thing with Miranda was your idea in the first place but I found it to be an easy way to go on the offensive, especially if she is the mole we're looking for."

"Yeah, about that," Joe said thoughtfully. "Shouldn't we have someone follow them that night just to make sure nothing happens?"

"That's a good idea," his father nodded. "What about a double date?"

"Yeah…hey!" Joe cried at the realization of what his father truly meant. "I didn't mean me! What about CJ?"

"I'm sure Andrea would love to watch him while you're out," Fenton smirked. "That way you can give some support to Frank."

"Seriously, Dad?" Joe scoffed, looking away. "I hate being in the same room with that woman let alone at the same table. Are you punishing me or something?"

"Consider it a gesture of brotherly love," Fenton replied. "You did sound a little guilty about putting him up to it just now."

Joe grumbled then said he'd do it. He put Frank in the situation anyway. It was the least he could do to make it up to him. Joe watched as his father gathered up his trash to leave but stopped him. "There's one more thing."

"Something bothering you?" Fenton said, noticing the nervous fidgeting Joe was doing.

"Well, I…I was wondering something," Joe stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Fenton sat back down and looked concerned at his youngest son. "I was wondering why you and Frank kept the information about Nancy from me for five weeks. You didn't even talk about her. It hurt that you didn't say a word. You know Nancy and I are like brother and sister and I am worried about her more than you think I am."

"You made it clear that you were angry with her every since she left Chicago," Fenton explained, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand why too. Once Frank told me, CJ had just been born. You had so much going on and I didn't want to take those early moments with your new son away from you. I wanted you to focus on them not what was going on with Nancy. I was worried that you wouldn't want to be home and would go looking for clues. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes," Joe nodded sadly. "Yes, I was angry with her at first. She left without saying a word but after a while I understood why she did what she did. I was mostly angry with her because of Frank. I felt bad for him. He seemed heartbroken. He still seems that way but it's not because she left but because he can't be with her until this whole thing is over. I thought about it last night while trying to go back to sleep. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through the same situation with Vanessa. She's my everything, same with CJ, now that he's here. I don't think I would be able to function properly if anything were to happen to Vanessa or CJ."

"You can't worry about Frank," his father replied with a smile. "He's more resilient than you give him credit for. I know it's hard for him. His whole reaction to taking Miranda out on a date just shows that he has no interest in anyone else other than Nancy. I just hope that if she finds out, Nancy doesn't take it the wrong way. I'm sorry that we didn't say anything to you, Joe, but it's something that I would do again if I had to."

"It's okay, Dad," Joe smiled. "I get it. Now that I am a father, I get it."

Fenton smiled at his son and leaned over to hug him quickly. "And you're a good one at that. There's no manual out there to help with parenthood. Your fears are the same I had when Frank was born. While we're here, there is something I need to tell you, Joe, before we go into the office."

"What's that?"

"I was lying when I said that Agent Hayworth only contacted me yesterday with information about Nancy," he confessed. "She called me a few weeks ago, right after CJ was born. There was a hit on Nancy's passport when she reentered the US. She wasn't detained, of course, because she's not a threat however, Hayworth made sure to check her name daily just in case she did try to come home. Her name popped up the day before she contacted Hayworth. I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was important at the time since we already figured that Nancy would return to the country. I remembered Frank telling me about a man who was with her in China, the one that got him to the village."

"Richard Cheng."

"Right," Fenton nodded. "I asked Hayworth to check if he returned as well. Unfortunately, he didn't. He stayed in China to continue his work with the kids in that village. I started putting out feelers to see if I could find him. Maybe he knew where Nancy went after she landed in LAX. An old friend of mine works at the American embassy in Beijing and was able to go look for the village and Richard. He sent me an email this morning. The village was decimated, every man, woman, and child left dead."

"What about Richard?"

"He was among them but the monastery and the monks were left unharmed. Apparently they were just punishing the village."

"But why?" Joe asked, saddened to hear about his friend's death. "Why go after an innocent village?"

"I believe that you can thank Ned for that," Fenton said through gritted teeth. "My friend at the embassy raised a big stink about it so the Chinese government is looking into it. What they've found so far is that a warlord was told about a man teaching English to a village and he wasn't happy about it. I'm assuming that Ned told these people. They don't take kindly to outsiders trying to help the lesser folk. The less the villagers understood what was going on in the world, the easier they were to control. I don't have the heart at the moment to tell Frank because of everything going on with Nancy though."

Joe hung his head, taking in the information though he still wondered why it happened. Richard was a good man and a good friend. It pained Joe to hear about his death.

"I'm afraid that if we tell Frank," Fenton replied, shaking his head, "he will be even more of a loose cannon than he is now. He's already hurting for Nancy and the knowledge that she's here somewhere is driving him crazy. If he found out Ned possibly had something to do with Richard's death, there would be no way to stop Frank from searching for him. I'm not even sure if I should tell Nancy right now."

"Dad, I don't think we should say anything at the moment," Joe finally said. "You're right. From what I gathered from Frank, he asked Richard to watch over Nancy while she was there. He's going to feel responsible for it and so will she. It's best that we tell them once everything boils over. Do you honestly think she's in our office though?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, keeping his suspicions to himself. "I want you to help out as much as you can though. And I don't want you to worry about Stacy. Sam told me what she said when you were first introduced to her yesterday. Although it was uncalled for and I'm not too happy about it, I don't want to get rid of her just yet. At least, not until everything blows over with the whole Treyford and Ned situation but I will talk to her though. She needs to know that you're not leaving anytime soon either. You may be my son and I'm a little biased but I know a good person when I see one."

"Thanks, Dad," Joe said sheepishly. He felt a lot better getting everything out and proud that his father had faith in him.

"We should probably get going," Fenton said, looking at his watch. He looked around to see if there were any other people interested in them but most of the tables in the coffee shop were empty, the morning rush gone. "You're right about Richard, too. Frank and Nancy don't need to know about it just yet."

The father and son left the shop and headed across the street toward Hardy Investigations. They stopped just outside the door.

"I don't want Frank going out alone in search of Ned or Nancy," Fenton stated. "We need to make sure that we keep him under wraps for now. And let Vanessa know about Friday. You two being there with him will give Frank some relief. That will take a load off for the time being."

"And what about Nancy?"

"She's here," Fenton said grimly. He looked across the street where he figured she stood then looked up at one of the buildings. A window was open, the curtain blowing in the wind. "The question is where."

* * *

Ned stood in the shadows between the two buildings across from Hardy Investigations. He watched Frank enter the building earlier and now he watched Fenton and Joe talking out front. The elder Hardy looked over at where Ned stood though he was back far enough that he remained unseen. Ned then noticed Fenton look up at the building to his right. He wondered what the old man was thinking. Ned got word from their spy that Fenton was sporting a new tablet, something that appeared yesterday after their meeting with a mysterious client. He sneered at the two men across him, wanting to know what they were saying. Getting out his phone, Ned dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Yeah?" replied Treyford after the first ring.

"Something's up," Ned said. He told Treyford about the meeting at the coffee shop that morning between the Hardys. "Parker told me that he was able to catch a glimpse of a photo on Hardy's tablet this morning. Jay was caught on camera by someone when he followed Frank home last night. They know we're following them and now they'll be more careful about what they do outside the office."

"Who took the photo?"

"I don't know," Ned said. "But I have my suspicion. I also have word that it's a go."

"Good," Treyford said happily. "I'm leaving for Colorado tomorrow. That leaves you till then to find out where she is. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course, we have it narrowed down. We already know who she's not. That leaves three of them if indeed she is on the Hardy payroll. I still find it hard to believe that Nancy would hide in plain sight like this. She's never been undercover where no one could recognize her."

"She's there. I know it," Treyford assured him. "She already made one mistake. She's bound to make another and I want you there when she does. Our little spy will figure it out. Don't engage any of them, including Frank, until it's time. If she hasn't appeared by then, you get to Frank and she'll come."

"Why not now?"

"Because I need time, that's why," he snapped, annoyed. "Wait, Ned. I mean it."

"Fine." The phone call ended and Ned looked back at Hardy Investigations where the front steps were now empty. Just because he couldn't do anything at the moment didn't mean Ned couldn't do some damage before then. He smirked as he walked back to his car in the alley. _Nancy, I'm coming for you._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Xander drummed his fingers along the keyboard, taking in a scene from the alley moments before. Although he wasn't able to make out two of the three people in the somewhat grainy feed, one stood out and he knew who it was by the way they stood. Fenton Hardy asked him to put a surveillance camera in the alley the week before and wanted to know the moment there was anything suspicions that popped up. That morning was the first time something was off and he intended to confront the person he recognized before going to the boss. She had quickly come to be his friend since they both started around the same time and Xander didn't want to see her in trouble. He was the only person she actually treated nicely but he scolded her slightly when she made Joe Hardy look like a fool the day before.

Grabbing his almost empty coffee mug, Xander walked through the lobby, encountering an overly happy Miranda. The receptionist was someone he continually avoided like the plague because of her complete and utter disdain for him though he didn't understand why. He hoped to get through the lobby before she saw him as she hummed at her desk but her voice carried to him and he had to stop.

"Hey, tech boy," Miranda smirked. "What are you doing out of your hole in the middle of the day? I thought the sunlight burned you."

"Nice to see you too, Miranda," he said through slightly gritted teeth. Xander noticed that she was literally bouncing as if excited about something. "You're looking exceptionally happy today."

"Oh, I am!" she cried, beaming. Miranda went on to explain causing Xander to almost choke when he took a sip from his mug. "I am going to make sure I look so cute on Friday! Oh, I need to go shopping! I wonder if Mr. Hardy will let me have an extended lunch sometime. Ooo, I am so excited!"

"Really?" Xander quipped. "I couldn't tell."

He walked out of the small lobby listening to Miranda spew insults at him for ruining her moment. It made his day whenever he got back at her. Xander remembered that there was a different receptionist when he first started. He missed the woman's kindness and he really didn't understand what Mr. Hardy saw in Miranda when she was hired to replace Jessica. On Miranda's first day, Xander thought she was hot with her plunging neckline and curvy body but she wanted nothing to do with him, treating him terribly ever since. She set her eyes on Frank Hardy in the end and Xander wondered what possessed him to give in to her advances. He thought the man was hard-set in not going anywhere with the pushy receptionist but Xander guessed he was wrong.

Searching the cubicles, Xander found who he was looking for and headed her way. Thoughts of how he would confront her ran through his head all the way until he reached her at her desk. "Stacy," Xander said quietly. She turned around to face him, curiosity on her face. "You have a minute?"

"Sure, Xander," she smiled. "Anything for you. What's up?"

He looked around and lowered his voice. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning in, her voice low.

"Mr. Hardy asked me to install a camera by the back door," he explained. Stacy didn't say anything though her face went slightly pale. "He asked me to report anything suspicious."

"And did you see anything suspicious?"

"You tell me." Xander looked around once more and continued when she didn't say anything. "I came to you as a friend. I need to know what you're doing before I go see him."

Stacy sighed, looking up at him. "It's not what you think, Xander," she said softly.

"Is there a problem?" replied a voice. Stacy and Xander both turned toward the voice to see Sam standing nearby by leaning against the wall, his arms folded in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at Xander.

"It's…nothing," he replied, defeated. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Stacy with Sam there. Deciding to keep what he saw to himself for now, Xander slouched away toward the break room. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake in not notifying Mr. Hardy.

* * *

Fenton was in his office, deep in thought. His mind was reeling through the events of the past seven months. He glanced over at an old photo of him ad Carson Drew, taken several years before at a college reunion. He missed his friend dearly. With everything going on, Fenton would have called Carson for a quick laugh and some advice. The man always seemed to have a knack for being a strong friend and listener. A trait his daughter seemed to have in spades. Fenton did see the bright side of things at times but right then, rain was in the forecast in his mind.

Sighing, he picked up the spreadsheet in front of him and scanned it. They hadn't had financial issues since he and Sam began their business over 20 years before. But now, Fenton didn't know how much longer they'd survive. Business was down because their reputation was marred by the release of information on their clients along with the missing evidence. It all started soon after Carson's death and their trip to Chicago to help Nancy and Hannah. While they were gone, a man was hired as a new investigator and it took them nearly six months to figure out that he was the part of the problem. Although the man seemed genuine with a crystal clear background check, his own financial woes brought him trouble and he took bribes from an unknown source. Fenton fired him immediately but the damage was already done. And unfortunately, the man disappeared before they could arrest him and he hadn't been seen since.

When Fenton hired the four new people, he wanted an extensive background check done on each one. They all had good checks but when he looked into it further, Fenton realized it wasn't as thorough as he wanted. A few of them had holes but since they did their jobs better than he expected, Fenton let it slide though now he regretted it. Hayworth had contacted him already about one of them, clearing the person's name. He hoped that by Friday, they all would be done and this whole situation over.

With all that was going on, Fenton completely forgot what he had planned to do with Hardy Investigations. It wasn't like he was retiring either although it looked that way to the outside eye. He had spoken with Carson almost a year before about expanding to either another part of New York or maybe even another state. At the time, Fenton had someone in mind to lead the new office but all the plans had recently become obsolete because of the current issues.

Sighing, he set down the spreadsheet and turned to a file sitting on the desk. Although the case was partially closed months before, he felt he needed to look it over once more just in case he missed something. Just as he was about to look through it, his desk phone rang.

"Hello?" Fenton answered.

"Fenton," replied Chief Ezra Collig's voice. "I need you to come down to the station."

"Why, is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, Fenton," the Chief said grimly.

"Okay," he replied confused. When he hung up the phone, he put the file in a drawer with the spreadsheet and locked it. He would have to look them over some more later.

As he went through the lobby, Fenton informed Miranda that he would be back later. Walking down the street to the police station, he constantly checked behind him to make sure there was no one following him. Fenton thought about what Chief Collig wanted, hoping that it was nothing more than a quick talk about something good. As he moved closer to his destination, he had a feeling that whatever Collig wanted wasn't going to make his life any easier.

* * *

Frank was pouring himself a cup of coffee when the back door opened suddenly and Wendy walked in. She abruptly stopped the moment she saw him, her face turned white. For a brief second, Frank could have sworn he saw something familiar about her but she turned away quickly, heading for the door.

"So, um, how are you, Wendy?" Frank asked awkwardly, stirring his coffee.

"Oh, I'm good," she replied, stopping feet from the door. She nervously twisted her hair, making sure that she kept her attention on the door in front of her as if it had more interest than Frank. She wished for anyone to open the door and allow her to get out of the break room. "Yourself?"

"I'm good," he nodded, walking away from the coffee maker.

"I…I have to get back downstairs," Wendy said quickly. She moved toward the door again but Frank was closer and faster than she was.

"Why do you avoid me?" he asked, standing in front of the door.

"I don't avoid you, Frank," she said softly, her voice slightly cracking. Wendy kept her eyes averted though he tried to look at her.

"Yes, you do," he said as she backed away from him. "Have I done something to upset you in some way? Ever since you first started working here, you have made it a point to not be in the same room as me. I don't think I was that rude to you, was I?"

"No," Wendy replied, keeping her distance from him. "I just keep to myself, that's all."

"Okay, then what were you doing out back?"

"I wanted some fresh air," she said quickly though he had a feeling she was lying to him.

"Understandable, but I'm still confused as to why you avoid me," he said. Frank eyed her, trying to get her to look at him. He moved closer to her but she shied away. Wendy was hiding something but Frank couldn't quite place what it was. His interrogation ended as Xander came in looking agitated. He stopped when he noticed Wendy and Frank, both of whom looked guilty of something.

"Hey," he said cautiously. "Do I…need to leave the room?"

"I was just leaving," Wendy said, practically running for the door before Frank could stop her.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Xander said, watching her leave. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "I was just trying to get to know Wendy. She hasn't spoken more than a few words to me since she started. I was just curious if I did something to upset her."

"Tell me about it," Xander rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Something wrong?"

"It's…it's just…women," the young tech finally said. "What is with them anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"Secrets," Xander threw his hands up. "You know how they keep things from you."

"Yeah," Frank replied thinking of the confrontation he just had with Wendy. "I know what you mean. What's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Xander replied with a shake of his head. "At least I think it is. I think Stacy is hiding something."

"You do?"

"Yeah." The tech walked toward him. "She's my friend and I'm trying to trust her but I can't. I don't really trust anyone besides you and your dad. And maybe Joe but I don't know him well enough. But I should still trust Stacy, right?"

"Well, if you're having qualms about it, then I'm not so sure," Frank shrugged. He still thought about how Wendy averted him. He shouldn't trust her but he did for some strange reason. "Actually, come to think of it, if you think there's no reason not to trust Stacy then I think you should. It might be nothing, like you said. Is there something that you need to tell someone, though?"

Xander bit his lip but didn't say anything. He wanted to check out Stacy before doing or saying anything to anyone. Stacy trusted him and he should too like Frank said. Xander shook his head quickly and went toward the vending machine.

"Okay," Frank sighed, walking toward the door. "If you change your mind and need to say something, you know where I am. I'll listen."

He left Xander to his thoughts and headed upstairs, avoiding the front lobby where Miranda was sure to stop him. Frank thought about the two encounters he just had, both of which bothered him. Although he told Xander to trust Stacy, Frank now wasn't sure if he should. What if Stacy was the mole? What did Xander know though? It seemed that everyone had something to hide inside Hardy Investigations. He thought about the familiar sensation he had with Wendy. Frank sighed, shaking his head as he entered his office. No matter what, he vowed to figure out what was going on and end the problem.

* * *

Later in the day, Fenton returned from the police station, his heart aching at what he was about to tell everyone in the office. He called a meeting the moment he got back and waited in the small conference room for everyone to arrive. He noticed some tension between Stacy and Xander as they walked in but the tension rose even higher when Frank arrived and Wendy literally bolted to the other side of the room. Miranda on the other hand, made it a point to stand right next to his older son, much to his chagrin. As Joe and Sam finally settled into the room, Fenton cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for getting in here quickly," he said. "What I am about to say should not leave this room as the news of it has not reached the public. Chief Collig called me earlier today and asked that I come down to the station. He didn't say for what until I got there. I was asked to identify a body."

He stopped, taking a deep breath. It was hard enough to see it firsthand but retelling to those around him was even worse.

"Who was it, Dad?" Joe asked. The others in the room looked intently at their boss who stared sadly at the table.

"They found the body of a woman early this morning," he finally said. "It washed up in the bay. A local fisherman spotted it and notified the police. I was asked to come down because they felt I could identify the body and I did. I'm sorry to say this but Jessica, our receptionist and friend, is dead."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh, an update and it isn't even the end of the week! Well, I have a quiet house at the moment with no kids or husband to bug me (what luck!) so I took the chance to type it out and publish. Still love my family though. Just gotta take advantage of these moments! So, yeah, I know I keep killing off these characters (even though we never actually see Jessica). Things just keep getting worse and worse, huh? I need to stop, don't I? Anyway, thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. All your ideas and thoughts are great and some of you are working the clues through as to who is the mole and who is not. I'm making you think too much, huh? It's not over yet either. We still have the rest of the story to get through. Haha! I'm bad! Again, I have my moments where I'm trying to figure out what I want next while still knowing what's coming later on. That was this chapter. ****Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, later! Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The silence in the room was deafening. Only Miranda seemed pleasant over the devastating news as both she and Wendy were the only ones to not know Jessica.

"In light of this," Fenton replied sadly, "I want everyone to go home for the day. Don't worry about your cases that are currently open. Just go home and deal with it tomorrow."

As the group dispersed, Fenton kept close watch on the three women in the room. Miranda tried to take Frank's hand though he shrugged her off and walked toward Joe. She left in a huff followed by Wendy who seemed to smirk a little bit. Stacy walked out the door looking as if she were about to cry. Xander tried to stop her but she just waved him away. Sam came over to Fenton and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked quietly.

"As sure as you are standing next to me, Sam," Fenton answered, hanging his head.

"This burns me up," Sam said angrily. "Jessica was a good and kind woman. Why would anyone hurt her?"

"That's a good question," Fenton replied. "Bayport PD is sending over the file tomorrow. Collig gave us permission to look into it, even though he had some protests from the detectives in the case. I don't care what they complain about. Jessica was one of ours and it just seems fitting that we help out with the case. I take it that you will want to be the one to look into it more closely."

"Absolutely," Sam nodded. "I'll find the bastard if it's the last thing I do."

"We want to help too, Dad," Joe piped in. Frank stood behind him though it looked as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Jessica was practically a part of our family. The least we could do is all pitch in."

"I'll welcome any help," Sam smiled, looking at the brothers.

"Joe, I think I want you here along with Frank," Fenton said.

"Seriously?" Joe cried. "This is Jessica we're talking about here! I want to help in any way I can."

"No!" his father yelled, hitting the table. Frank looked up, the outburst knocking him out of his thoughts. Joe took a step back, shocked. "I want you two here! Sam, take someone else. This is getting far too dangerous and I am not going to have one of my family get hurt."

"But, Dad!" cried Joe. "We've been in worse situations in the past! You don't think this has anything to do with this whole Jack Treyford thing, do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Joe," Fenton sighed. "The more you're together, the less likely anything will happen."

"Said absolutely no one ever," Joe rolled his eyes. He looked back at Frank. "You're awfully quiet. What do you think?"

Frank ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. He was angry that he had to stay at the office another day but he thought that maybe it would really give him the chance to find Nancy. The familiarity he felt with Wendy earlier was still bugging him and she continued to make sure she was nowhere near him. "I think Dad's right," he finally said, looking up at the rest of them. "We need to stay here, Joe. Jessica's death is not something we expected and it might have nothing to do with Treyford for all we know. Our priority is to find out who's feeding the information and where Nancy is."

"Fine," Joe stated, folding his arms in front of him. "We'll stay here. But I want to know if anything from the investigation pertains to Treyford or the case in general."

"I agree," Fenton nodded, looking at Sam. "Sam, let us know what you find. As for you two, this will be your opportunity to get any information out of Wendy, Stacy, and Miranda. From what I saw just now, all three of them have something to hide."

"I trust Stacy, Fenton," Sam piped up.

"Do you really?" he turned his attention to his partner. "Why's that?"

"I can't really explain it at the moment," he answered looking around the room, "but she's a good person even though she seems like a hard ass."

"Then why does she treat me like crap?" Joe asked.

"You'll have to ask her, Joe," Sam shrugged. He looked back at Fenton. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Trust me about Stacy, though. She's trustworthy."

Joe scoffed once Sam left the room. "I don't believe that for one second," he said.

"She is hiding something but I don't think it's that," Frank said softly though he didn't elaborate.

"Let's get home," Fenton stated, pushing his sons out of the conference room. "We can discuss this later. Think about a plan and go through with it in the morning. But I do want to know, Frank, did you find out anything today?"

"Besides the fact that Miranda is crazy, Stacy is hiding something but I don't know what, and Wendy avoids me like the plague?" Frank quipped. "No, nothing at all, Dad."

"And I thought I had women problems," Joe snickered.

"Shut up, Joe." Frank hit him in the arm. "The only way to find out what's going on with them is to ask. I'm not going anywhere near Miranda though and since you and Stacy aren't on the best of terms, I'll take her. You get Miranda."

"Why do I get her?" Joe whined.

"Because you set me up on a date with her," Frank replied. "I have to endure her for at least two hours on Friday so the least you could do is that."

"But we're going on a double date!" Joe pleaded.

"I'll take Miranda," Fenton stated. The three walked out and he locked up the building. "Joe, you talk to Wendy. That way all of us are taking the time to do it. We should be able to figure out something by the end of the day tomorrow, maybe even earlier. Frank, are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us before we go?"

"No," he said rather quickly and went to his car. Fenton and Joe looked at each other knowingly. Something was bothering Frank and there was really nothing they could do to get it out of him.

* * *

Nancy watched as the Hardys locked up Hardy Investigations for the day. She knew they were getting closer to finding out everything so she decided to lay low the next day. The near encounters she had with Fenton and Frank that day spooked her. She wanted to talk to them so badly but there was always someone watching or listening. Nancy feared that Treyford and Ned were going to make their move soon.

After making her phone calls to Hayworth and Hannah, Nancy decided to shower and clean up, her hair feeling greasy from all of the products she had in it to keep it back. The long, hot shower felt good to her, the water washing away her fears for the moment. Nancy thought about where she was staying. She knew it was risky to stay so close to the Hardys but she knew it was the best way to keep an eye on them. It was sheer luck that she was able to find an apartment directly across the street above a pizza parlor, much less the fact that it came fully furnished. Although she felt safe knowing that there were people nearby, Nancy still felt a sudden urgency to leave.

As she was drying her hair, Nancy didn't hear the door to her apartment open though the bathroom door was locked. It was the one saving grace from the mistake she made in not bolting her door as usual. When she put down the dryer, Nancy heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Her heart hammering in her chest, she searched the small bathroom for a weapon. There was no way out other than the door. She thanked God that she at least brought some clothes into the bathroom with her and changed into the shorts and t-shirt, her feet bare.

Grabbing the hair dryer to use as a weapon, Nancy unlocked the door and slowly eased it open. She saw no one in the room and immediately went to the bed where she kept a 9mm gun under her pillow. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt nothing under the pillow and she frantically searched around the bed.

"You're not going to find it, Nancy," replied a voice from across the room. She was kneeling beside her bed when the voice came but she knew who it was. Biting her lip, Nancy eased herself up, her head just passing the top of the bed when she saw Ned standing by the door, a smile on his face. "You forget I know who you are and where to find things you hide."

Nancy slowly stood up, backing away though the wall stopped her from going any further. Ned stepped forward, still smirking. She looked over her shoulder, the window inches from her. If she could only get out of the room, she'd be able to get away. She moved closer to the window but she stopped when he laughed.

"You make me laugh, Nancy," he said. "Your mind is always thinking to get out of a sticky situation. Unfortunately for you, there's no way out this time."

"What makes you so sure?" she spat.

"She speaks!" Ned laughed again. "I know there's no way down that window without falling several feet to the ground. Break a leg that way, sweetheart and that won't do well with my plans."

"How did you…"

"How did I find you? Well, that was simpler than I thought it would be. You made several mistakes, Nancy, including taking a picture feet from where you slept." Ned walked closer to her as she searched for a way out. "A little birdie saw you go into the pizza parlor downstairs so I put two and two together and voila. Here we are."

Nancy saw her chance to get out of the room and scrambled across the bed but Ned was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her toward him. He overpowered her easily by picking her up and pushing her against the wall, holding on to her by the neck.

"Get off me!" she gasped, still squirming.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he said with a smile. "All you have to do right now is to cooperate. If you don't, then we take a little bit different approach. Don't make this any harder than it already is. Now that I have you, the rest will fall into place. Don't worry your pretty little head though. Frank will be joining us soon and the rest of the Hardy clan will come afterward. Then you and I can do what we were destined to do."

He pulled out a small ring and held it up to her to see. "Do you remember this? You said 'yes' and that means you made a promise to me. You need to keep that promise, Nancy."

"You're psycho," she whispered. She continued to squirm though he still didn't let go of her neck. "I'm never marrying you!"

"Oh, but Nancy," Ned said sweetly, "you are and if you don't, I'll make you watch as I torture Frank to death, just like I promised. Now, we're going to walk out the back door without any more fuss. Am I clear?"

The moment he let go of her neck, Nancy kneed him in the groin, causing him to bend over. He cursed at her as she ran out of the room. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth to her mouth and nose. Ned moved toward her smirking, her attacker someone she didn't know was there.

"See?" Ned replied, watching her. "All you had to do was cooperate. Now, you can't watch the fun. Good night, Nancy."

Although she continued to struggle as she held her breath, Nancy knew she had to breathe sooner or later. Her attacker was just as strong as Ned and she could hear the man complain as she struggled. Finally, she took a breath, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen. It wasn't long before her eyes drooped and the world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I hope that everyone's weekend went well and the start of Holy Week is a blessed one. Thanks so much to everyone who left a review! Everything you say is so much appreciated. I did want to respond to a few of you. To most of you, I assure you that things will get better but not right now. To Drumboy100, I am a HUGE GoT fan although I do not have the ability to watch the current season. No one tell me or I hunt you down! I never thought of it in that way but maybe that's why I do kill off these people so easily. I don't know. This chapter is shorter than my usual but if I were to have added more, it would have been a monster chapter and the current ending would have been lost. Don't think you want that. I assure you though that the next chapter is going to explain all (hopefully) so you really don't want to miss it. I plan to get it out before the end of the week but I can't make a promise with it being Easter week. Besides, work and kids play in the mix on that. Good thing is, the next chapter is almost finished since I intended on having it in this one so who knows. As usual, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave your mark to let me know that you were here. Until next time, have a great week! **

***Pray for Paris and Notre Dame.***


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The moment he walked into his apartment, Frank's cell phone rang off. He didn't really feel like talking to his dad or Joe but when he noticed that it was neither of them, he answered.

"Hi, Frank," replied the soft voice of Callie Shaw.

"Callie?" he sounded surprised. He threw his keys onto the counter and locked his apartment door. "How are you?"

"I…I needed to call you," she stammered. She sounded nervous but scared at the same time making Frank a little uneasy as to why she was calling.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I wanted to let you know that I was back in town," Callie replied.

"You don't sound happy, Callie," Frank said calmly. "Tell me what's going on."

Callie sighed then sniffled, another warning to Frank that something was wrong. "I came by the office not long ago," she said. "I wanted to see you just to let you know I was back. But the lights were out and no one was there. I looked around to see if you were still there and that's when I saw him. Well, at least I think I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"Ned." Frank's heart dropped. If Ned was in town, then something was about to go down.

"Where did you see him at?"

"I'm not even sure it was him," Callie said, rethinking. "I…I thought maybe it was you. You two have the same dark hair and eyes but he was wearing a baseball cap. It could have been anybody for all I know. It just looked like him and it scared me. That's why I'm calling you. If it was him, why would he be here? Didn't I hear that he was arrested in Chicago months ago?"

"Yes, but he escaped not long afterward," Frank said, shaking his head. He rechecked the door to make sure it was locked then proceeded to check the apartment after taking his gun out its holster. "Callie, tell me where he was."

"He was at Prito's," she stated. "Just sitting at the window, watching. Frank, please tell me it wasn't Ned!"

Frank checked the bedroom and bathroom, finding no one in the apartment. He didn't want to take any chances and kept his gun with him as he sat down on his couch. "I can't tell you that, Callie unless I actually see him. You might be right and it was just someone who looked like him but after everything that has been going on, I have a feeling that it was him."

He went on to tell her everything that was going on, starting with what happened in Chicago months before. She already knew of Carson Drew's death but there were other things that she didn't know about including that Nancy might be in the area too.

"Do you think Ned is here because she is?" Callie asked.

"I highly suspect that that is the case here," Frank nodded. "Nancy knows what she's doing but I don't understand why she hasn't come forward yet. It's like she's toying with us or something."

"I don't think she's toying with you, Frank," Callie said quietly. "If you guys are being watched, she can't really just come out and say 'Hey! Here I am!' now can she? You know good and well that she is doing it to protect you and your family all the while, watching over you. Now I see why you love her so much."

"Callie, I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Frank," she continued. "We were done a long time ago. We both knew it but neither one of us wanted to admit it. I'm just glad that you found where your heart truly belongs. I know where I am supposed to be and that's in Boston. I love it there. I just came home for a long overdue break."

"Are your parents home?" Frank asked. He wanted to make sure Callie wasn't alone just in case Ned decided to stop by.

"Yeah, they were pretty surprised when I dropped in," she said as cheerfully as she could. He could hear Mrs. Shaw in the background calling for Callie confirming that her parents were there. "I'd better go. Dinner's ready. How bout we get together sometime after everything blows over? Maybe I can finally meet Nancy. I'd like to talk to her if she will."

"I'd like that, Callie," Frank smiled. "I'm sure Nancy will too. Thank you for the information. Please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will," Callie laughed. "You know me, Frank. I'm a magnet for the boring. Say hello to your family for me…And Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Get that bastard."

Once the phone call ended, Frank leaned back in the couch, thinking. Callie gave him hope that everything would be okay. He looked down at the coffee table where his laptop sat and turned it on. As he waited for it to boot up, Frank thought about what happened earlier in the day. He rolled his eyes and sighed as the first thing that popped into his mind was the impending date with Miranda on Friday. He was in agreement with his father that she wasn't to be trusted. There was something about her that made it seemed like she just wanted to date him as a…goal almost. Like he was a prize or something.

Wiping it from his mind, Frank pulled up the offsite network for Hardy Investigations and logged in. With access to the human resources files, he was able to pull up each one of the women's files, starting with Stacy. Her file was pretty straight-forward but he noticed a new entry just entered in earlier that day. The file read that her background check was completely clean. His eyes went wide when he saw the initials "SR" which was who wrote the note in. Frank knew it was Sam but the question was how his father's old friend knew. It was probably the reason why Sam vouched for Stacy earlier. But why would Xander have a few qualms about her? Frank pulled out a notepad and pen and began writing things down as to what needed to be addressed.

Frank sighed, moving on to Miranda. Her file was unfinished with an address of a P.O. Box in Southport, the town over from Bayport. Frank thought it was rather strange since most of the potential employees at Hardy Investigations were asked to use a real address when applying. Plus her references were from places that seemed too fake to be real. He made notes of the discrepancies and a mental note to discuss it with his father the next day.

After closing Miranda's file, Frank opened Wendy's. Hers seemed more legitimate than Miranda's but what surprised him was who her recommendation was. Again "SR" was in the box. That was the second person who had Sam's initials in their file. What was going on and why was Sam involved? He wrote down the information along with the address on file for Wendy. Frank decided to check out the address first thing in the morning.

Blowing out a long breath, he closed the laptop and looked at the notes he made. Wendy's address seemed familiar but he didn't know where he saw it before exactly. Frank stretched, looking at the clock reading 11:30pm. He had been making notes for hours and he still was no closer to finding the truth than when he started.

Rubbing his face, Frank leaned back to lay along the couch, his notes in his hand. He thought that there had to be a connection somewhere that his tired eyes just weren't seeing. Before long, his head was bobbing and his eyes closed, the notes still somewhat clutched in his hands. Frank was asleep within minutes but his mind was still going through the notes.

Throughout the night, Frank had a restless sleep filled with dreams of Callie, Ned, Miranda, each one getting stranger and stranger until a hand reached out to him. He looked up to see the smiling face of Wendy, her face familiar like before. Only this time she was looking directly at him. Frank could make out her facial features including a small blemish on the left side of her face…right along the hairline. Wendy disappeared but then reappeared as she was when he encountered her in the break room. She twisted a strand of her hair that had fallen down. A strand of _blond_ hair. Frank stopped and did a double take. He didn't think she had blond hair but then again, she always had it pulled tightly back, making her look older than she really was.

Shooting straight up, Frank almost fell off the couch. Sweat poured down his face, his breathing heavy. Wendy's face was still in his mind and he looked down at the notepad nearby.

"Oh, my God," Frank replied when it hit him. He looked at the clock and cried out an expletive when he saw that it was after eight in the morning. He overslept and he was late.

By the time he reached Hardy Investigations, it was already nine. When Frank ran into the lobby, Miranda chirped at him excitedly. "Not now, Miranda," he said annoyed, taking the stairs two at a time. He burst into his father's office where both Joe and Fenton stood up quickly at his abrupt entrance.

"I figured it out!" Frank cried, clutching the papers.

"Good morning to you too, Frank," Fenton replied curious.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for an hour," Joe grumbled. "I'm hungry!"

"Dad, Joe, listen to me," Frank said, ignoring their remarks. He closed the door and walked toward them. "I figured it out!"

"Figured out what?" Fenton asked.

"Everything!" he cried. "Well, almost everything. I went into our database remotely and took some notes last night. Do you know Wendy's address?"

"Not off hand," his father shook his head. "I don't normally look at the files much unless I need to. Why?"

"I wrote it down," Frank said excitedly, handing the notes to him. Joe looked over Fenton's shoulder as they read. "Look at the address."

"So?" Joe said, confused. He looked back at Frank. "It's just an address."

"Joe, that's Nancy's _home_ address."

"How do you see that?"

"The numbers and words are backwards! Here let me show you," Frank went to the dry erase board and wrote down the address in the file: _4923 Terrace Way North_. Then he wrote another address below: _3294 Northway Terrace_. "We all know Nancy's address by heart. That's why it looked so familiar!"

"But that could be just a coincidence, Frank," Joe said skeptically. "Isn't there a Terrace Way somewhere around here?"

"Yeah, but it's in _Southport_," Frank pointed out. "Her address states that she's here in _Bayport_."

Fenton was silent through the whole exchange between the brothers, scanning the notes Frank took the night before. He suddenly started laughing and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "That clever girl," he replied with a smile.

"What, Dad?" Joe asked.

"You see it too?" Frank smirked.

"Yeah, I do," Fenton laughed, shaking his head. "I think we've been infiltrated by a genius."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Joe asked, looking from his father to his brother. Frank answered him by writing _WENDY CRANE_ on the board.

"Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"Joe, it's an anagram," Fenton replied, pointing to the board. When Joe still didn't respond, he elaborated. "You know the puzzles your mother does in the paper? The ones where you _twist_ the letters to solve the problem? An _anagram._"

"Oh!" Joe stared at the board for a few seconds and shook his head. "I was never good at puzzles."

Frank wrote on the board again as Joe watched him cross of letters and write a new name underneath Wendy's:

WENDYCRANE

NANCYEDREW

"I was right! She was here the whole time!" Frank cried. "And she left us clues for us to find her! That's why she didn't tell us! She was hoping that we would figure it out on our own! What almost threw me off was the extra 'e.'"

"Her middle initial," Fenton said with a smile. "How did we miss this?"

"We weren't looking, that's why," Frank stated.

"I should have known," his father replied. "I saw something yesterday but thought it was a trick of the light."

"Saw what, Dad?" Joe asked.

"A scar," Fenton replied, pointing to the left side of his face. "It runs…"

"…along the hairline," Frank finished. "I saw it too but just in passing. I didn't put it together until this morning."

"Well, then," Joe piped up, clapping his hands. "Where's 'Wendy' now?"

"I would imagine she's downstairs," Fenton stated with a shrug. "She didn't call in sick as far as I know so she should be there."

The three went downstairs to the lobby and instead of heading to the basement, Fenton stopped at the front desk where Miranda was sitting reading a bridal magazine. She quickly put it away when she realized the three Hardys were staring at her. Frank gave her an alarmed look and backed away. Joe hid a smirk while Fenton smacked him on the arm.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"No," Fenton shook his head lightly. "We were just wondering if you saw Wendy go by in the last hour or so."

Miranda's face went white for a split second but then she collected herself and gave a phony look of concern. "Actually, no," she said. "I haven't seen her all morning. But then again she could have come in before I did. You know how she is down there. She's like a little hermit and doesn't come up often."

"Thanks, Miranda," Fenton replied with a smile and walked over to where Frank was staring out the front door. "What do you see?"

"Oh, just Tony Prito getting his pizzeria ready for business," he said nonchalantly. He stopped then went outside unexpectedly. Joe and Fenton soon followed.

"What's going on, Frank?" Joe asked.

"Callie called me last night," he answered looking back at his father and brother. "She said she saw someone who looked like Ned…sitting in Prito's."

"So?"

"Why would he sit inside Prito's out in the open like that?" Frank asked. "What if he knew something that we're just finding out about?"

Joe seemed to catch on and looked at his father. "I remember you looking at the pizzeria yesterday, Dad. Were you thinking that maybe Nancy was staying close by?"

"Actually, I was," Fenton stated. "I meant to go ask yesterday but I got a phone call from Chief Collig to come down to the station. I didn't have the chance to go over when we left either because the place looked really busy. I guess there's only one way to find out now."

Frank led the way over to Tony who was sweeping the front sidewalk of his business. He stopped when he saw the three Hardys heading toward him.

"Wow, I'm being graced with the awesome presence of the Hardys," Tony replied, setting his broom down. "What brings you here? I take it that this isn't just a friendly visit."

"No, unfortunately, it's not," Frank said sadly. Tony, Frank, and Joe had been friends for a long time but they hadn't had the chance to get together since the Hardys returned from Chicago. "We have some questions to ask, if you're not too busy."

"Anything for you guys," he smiled, opening the door. "Come on in."

"Was there a guy here yesterday?" Frank asked the moment they sat down at a table.

"Define 'guy,' Frank," Tony said smartly. "There's always a guy here."

"What my overly excited brother meant to ask is if there was a guy here that looked similar to him?" Joe asked. Frank shot him a look. "You know. Dark hair, dark eyes…brooding."

"Oh, yeah," Tony pointed. "I remember a guy fitting that description. Wore a baseball hat. Strange guy too. Him and his friend only ordered drinks, no food. Kept looking around the place as if searching for something. Some of the girls didn't like him too much either. The guy seemed to be eyeing each one of them as if mentally taking their clothes off. Their words, not mine. But that wasn't the only weird part. He asked about renting the apartment upstairs from me. I told him it was already taken."

"Did he seem interested in the apartment?" Fenton asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah," Tony said, tapping his chin. "He was real interested in my tenant. I told him to get lost. I don't think she would have been interested in him."

"She?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "You guys should know her. I thought you knew she lived here since she is one of your employees."

"Have you seen her today?" Frank asked, his heart pounding.

"No, not really." Frank sighed. "But she usually goes out the back door and down the alley toward the coffee shop. Never thought anything of it since we all gotta have something to eat in the morning. She doesn't come through here much either but she did last night. Was in a real hurry too. Went up the stairs and haven't seen her since."

"How long after she went upstairs did the man come in?" Fenton asked.

"Maybe ten minutes," Tony shrugged. "They were only here about a half hour before I kicked them out."

The three Hardys looked at each other, their thoughts clicking. They may be too late.

"Can we go upstairs?" Frank finally asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tony shrugged. "The keys are in the back."

He guided them to the back of the pizzeria where the kitchen was. A small set of stairs disappeared around a corner, leading up to the second floor. Tony looked confused as he stared at a key rack. "That's weird," he said, pointing to the rack. "I could have sworn those keys were hanging up last night."

Frank and Joe looked at each other and bolted for the stairs. As they rushed into the hall, they saw a door slightly open and went for it. As they opened the door, a distant, distinct fragrance was in the air, as if it were lingering. Frank walked around the apartment. It was neat and tidy at first until he reached the bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom light was still on, a towel lying on the floor, flung to the floor in a hurry. The bed was disheveled, the sheets rolled over to one side as if someone had been looking for something. Frank remembered Nancy always kept a gun under her pillow and he knew that it had to have been what she was looking for. There was a picture on the floor, its glass broken though the frame still seemed intact. Frank went over to pick it up, pulling a blond hair from the broken glass.

"What's that smell?" Tony asked from the other room.

Frank went back to his friend. Fenton and Joe were still searching the small kitchen and living room. That was when Frank saw it. He rushed over and picked up a small piece of cloth. It was no longer damp but the smell was still strong. It was something he knew well: the sweet smell of chloroform.

"We're too late," he said sadly, looking at Joe and his father. He threw the cloth at the floor. "Damn it!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I have to be honest. I was just so excited to write this chapter! I have been waiting for it since it first popped into my head while I was still writing _Buried_. This chapter is the reason I continued the _Revelations_ storyline. Well, at least a version of this was in my head for a while. Like I said, my stories always change as I continue to write but the particular idea of Wendy/Nancy's name was _always_ going to be in this story. I thought it was rather brilliant if I do say so myself. I hope that you enjoyed this HUGE revelation but you know there's more to come! Thank you to all who wrote reviews for the last chapter! Again, I appreciate them! Don't forget to leave your mark so that I know that you were here! Baby's crying so I have to cut this short. Until next time...**

**Sending blessings to all on this Holy Easter weekend. May you all have a wonderful holiday! God bless!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ned watched Nancy sleep as he sat across from her on a recliner. They were in a rental property outside Bayport where he had been staying for the past few weeks. He smirked as he read the text from the spy when the Hardys returned to the office. _"Boy, was he mad!"_ was what it read. Ned just wished he could see the look on Frank's face. He stole another glance at Nancy then rose silently from the chair. She slowly popped an eye open, seeing that she was alone and got up quickly, heading for the door.

"You keep forgetting, Nancy, that I know you well," Ned said, leaning against the wall just out of sight of the front door where she was heading. Nancy stopped in her tracks and turned toward him, a look of disdain on her face. "I'm surprised it took you this long to try something."

"I was just biding my time, Ned," she replied, folding her arms in front of her. "Do you honestly think I want to be anywhere near you?"

Ned shoved off the wall and walked slowly toward her. "You don't have a choice, Nancy," he said. "I don't think you realize what kind of predicament you really are in."

She stared at him silently, her breathing slow and steady. Her eyes searched around her for an escape route but she stopped when Ned laughed.

"You are so predictable," he smiled.

"And you are a joke, Ned," Nancy replied. She started toward the door but it opened and a large, beefy man walked in, barring her way out.

"I told you," Ned snickered.

Nancy looked back at him and shook her head. "What happened to you?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The man I fell in love with years ago would never do this," she explained, stepping slowly away from the guard at the door. "Why are you doing this at all? You were a good person and I don't understand what corrupted you like this."

"You want to know how I got like this, Nancy?" Ned said, raising his voice. "Ever since I saw that one look you gave Frank back when you had that case at Mount Mirage, that's when. I knew from then on that there was something going on between the two of you. I know you were stuck on the mountain in the avalanche with him. What happened during that time? I highly doubt that it was anything 'innocent' as you keep telling me. Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice the looks every single time the two of you were together? Huh, Nancy? And what was that trip to Egypt about? I heard Bess gossiping about it to George one day when she didn't think anyone could hear her. You posed as _his_ _wife_? Am I supposed to believe that it was all innocent?"

"You have some nerve, Ned!" Nancy yelled. "What about all the girls you've been with? Were they just 'innocent' as well? I _never_ lost sight of what we had in all the times I had cases, whether they were with Frank or not! I _always_ came back to you! I never would have done anything to jeopardize our relationship but for some reason you think I did? What about Jessica Thorne? Or Callie Shaw? Am I to believe that they meant nothing to you? What were you doing all those months after we were engaged? You disappeared _weekly_, Ned! Weekly! You said you were going on business trips but did you think I was dense? I called your office the last couple of times you were gone and your secretary said you hadn't been on a business trip in _years_! So now tell me what was going on then?"

"You know good and well Jessica Thorne was just a way to solve a case!" Ned roared. "She meant _nothing_ as I told your father several times but he _never_ believed me. I was trying to get out from under _your_ limelight. I wanted to prove to you that I could solve a case without your help! It backfired on me and it's the reason why our relationship started to strain. Your father started putting ideas into your head that I wasn't worth it anymore! Well, I showed him! As for Callie, well, she was to get back at Frank for all those times he went after you!"

"Frank never went after me, Ned," Nancy replied softly. "He was loyal to Callie every single time but their relationship floundered recently so what you did was just quicken the end. You should be kicking yourself because _you_ are the reason why he's happier than he's ever been! _You _are the reason I finally figured out what I felt for Frank. YOU DID US A FAVOR, YOU SPINELESS, FECKLESS JACKASS! And if you think that I'm going to marry you, you have another thing coming. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole after everything you've done! I know about the women, Ned. How can I not? How can you stand there and profess this love to me if you've given it away to every bimbo and hooker in Chicago and any other city you've been in? That's not love, Ned. That's obsession. That's insanity. You want something that you are _never_ going to obtain. At least, not from me."

Ned stood there, glaring at her. Nancy continued to defy him but standing her ground, her arms still folded in front of her. He knew from the determination that she was right. He wasn't going to get anything from her. Ned suddenly rushed up to Nancy and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall. The gesture was so quick and hard, that stars danced in front of her eyes. Ned squeezed his hand around her neck, a choking sound coming from her mouth. Nancy kicked and pushed, anything she could to be able to breathe, but Ned just squeezed harder.

"I did everything for you, Nancy," Ned said through gritted teeth. He stared at her bulging, frightened eyes. "I knew you wanted to wait until we were married to do anything intimate and I respected that. I just didn't realize you weren't waiting for me. You were waiting for someone else. You were waiting for _him_. Frank is not going to have you though, Nancy. I'm going to make sure of that. And yes, I was with those girls but they meant _nothing_ to me. I even made them wear wigs so that they would look like you. I did it for _YOU_. Now I'm going to do one more thing for you, Nancy."

He let go of her, dropping her to the floor. Nancy choked, taking in gasping breaths as she lay on the floor. Ned bent down, leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'm going to let you live for now because I want you to see Frank take his last breath. And then there will be no one standing in our way of being together. Consider this my one and only wedding present to you."

Ned stood up and looked over at the man by the door. "Get her up and go to the airport to wait," he said. "I have a few errands to run. We'll leave when everyone gets there. Do whatever you need to do to make sure she doesn't escape from you."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Joe asked, looking at his brother and father for answers. The three were gathered in Fenton's office once again, a heavy feeling hanging in the air.

"I don't know, Joe," Fenton answered, shaking his head. He stole a glance at Frank who stared at the ground, his arms folded in front of him. "Frank?"

His oldest son looked up at him but didn't say anything. Fenton could tell he was angry and hurting but there was really nothing they could do to change what happened. He was about to say something more when Joe's phone cut him off.

"Hello?" Joe answered, looking confused.

"Oh, Joe!" You need to come home!" Vanessa cried. He could hear CJ crying in the background.

"What happened?" Joe asked, his internal alarms going off. He thought maybe something happened to the baby but nothing prepared him for what she said next.

"Someone was in our house!" she cried. "I was out to breakfast with Mom and when I came home, the back door was open, the lock broken! I didn't know what else to do other than go to the neighbor's house and call the police."

"I'm on my way, Van," he said angrily, rushing out the door. Fenton and Frank watched him go and soon followed behind. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay there and don't leave that house until you see the lights!"

"What's happened, Joe?" Fenton asked once Joe was off the phone. He noticed his son heading toward his car and stopped him.

"Someone was in my damn house, Dad!" he cried. "I need to get to Vanessa and CJ!"

"Not like this, you're not!" Fenton said, taking his keys. He walked over to his own car and ordered his sons to get in, Joe in the front and Frank in the back. Within seconds, Fenton was maneuvering the car onto the road and sped away. None of the three men noticed a van pull out behind them.

"Whoever it was," Joe muttered, his face red with anger, "when I find them, there won't be anything left for the police to take care of!"

"Joe, calm down," Fenton replied from the driver's seat. "It could have been just a burglar for all we know."

"Dad, I don't care!" his son yelled. "This was _my house_! What if Vanessa had gone in not knowing and someone was there?"

"Be thankful that it didn't happen that way, Joe," replied Frank though Joe could tell his brother was still upset about his own situation.

"Shut up, Frank!" yelled Joe, turning around in his seat to glare at him. "You don't have a family so you don't know how it feels! It's not always about you, you know!"

"That's enough, Joe!" yelled Fenton. He looked in his rear-view mirror at Frank. His oldest son was looking out the window, pursing his lips. Fenton then turned his attention back to Joe. "I know you're on edge but you don't have to take it out on us!"

The stoplight ahead of them was red and just as Fenton pulled to a stop, Frank got out of the car, slamming the door. Fenton was about to go after him when the light turned green. The car behind them honked their horn and he moved forward. He was caught in a bind. Fenton knew that if he let Joe go on by himself, there was no telling what the unpredictable young man would do but if he let Frank go out alone, something might happen to him. Deciding to stay with Joe, he looked over at his youngest son. "Are you happy now?" Fenton asked quietly.

"No," Joe said quickly. He stared out the window at the shops and houses they passed. He regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. The two men rode in silence until Fenton pulled into Joe's driveway, police cruisers everywhere. Vanessa came running over to Joe the moment she saw him. She was still scared, clutching the baby in her arms.

A few minutes later, an officer came to them to report that the house was empty. Whoever broke in stole nothing, the house as clean as it was when Vanessa left earlier. The only thing wrong was the backdoor was busted open.

"You're coming to stay with us," Fenton ordered Joe. Although his son tried to protest, he eventually gave in. "Gather a few things together and the three of you need to go on to the house. Joe, you stay with Vanessa and your mother. Do not leave them alone. Am I clear?"

When Joe didn't answer, Fenton glared at him until he nodded. "I'm going to go find Frank and I'll meet you there."

Joe watched his father run to his car and drive away. The only thing was, he had no intention of following his father's orders.

* * *

Xander was in the tech room of Hardy Investigations when he saw Frank storm back into the building alone. He could tell the man was angry but he knew that it was a good time to talk to Frank as Miranda had left just moments before.

"Frank?" he called down the hall after opening the door. Xander heard a sigh and Frank reappeared in the hallway, looking annoyed. "You got a minute?"

"I guess," Frank replied, walking toward him.

"You okay?" Xander asked. "It's not really that important if there's something bothering you."

"Sorry. It's nothing, Xander," Frank waved it off, lightening up. "What's up?"

"I thought about what you said yesterday," the young tech replied sheepishly. "I need to show you something that I saw."

He gestured for Frank to follow him toward the tech room. The room was small but sufficient for their needs. It was just the office surveillance room but was also where the investigators could view their own surveillance videos from cases. Another door was at the other end of the room, a storage closet.

Xander sat down in front of a small bank of screens and began typing something into the keyboard as Frank took the chair next to him. Seconds later, a video popped up onto one of the screens. It was grainy but Frank could make out three people gathered together.

"This was yesterday morning," Xander explained, pointing to the screen. "This is Stacy but I can't figure out the other two."

There was no sound but Frank still watched intently. He knew who the other two were but he couldn't figure out why the three were together. He thought back to the files from the night before. Sam was helping but how did he even know? And why was Stacy involved?

"Did you show this to my dad?" Frank asked, still staring at the screen.

"No," Xander hung his head, slightly. "You're the first person I told. I tried to confront Stacy but Sam came up. Is one of them Sam? Who's the other?"

"Nan…Wendy," Frank replied, correcting himself. He still didn't' know if Xander had anything to do with Nancy's disappearance. He was about to say something more, when they heard a noise coming from the hall. "Are you the only one here?"

"I think so," he answered. "Mostly everyone didn't come in today, which is understandable and Miranda left not long after you, Joe, and Mr. Hardy did. Stacy and Wendy also never showed up and I think Sam went to the bay to investigate Jessica's murder."

The two stared at the screens but didn't see anyone in the halls, offices, or lobby. Frank took out his gun just in case and checked to make sure it was loaded. He then looked to Xander.

"What I leave this room," Frank said sternly, "I want you to lock this door and barricade it. No matter what you hear or see, don't. Leave. This. Room. Understand?"

"But there's no one out there," Xander pointed out. "You might be overreacting."

"I know and I'll make sure you know it's clear," Frank said pointing to the screens. "Just do as I ask for now. Okay?"

Xander huffed but nodded. He wanted to help but he also knew he wouldn't much good to Frank. Seconds later, Frank slowly opened the door and left the room. Xander rushed over, locked and bolted the door. He then moved a table over in front of it. The table wasn't much of a barricade but the dead bolt sure was. He returned to the screens, noticing a man come in the back door from the alley. It caught Xander's eye since everyone usually came in through the back door. Checking the screens, Frank was about to round the corner in the lobby pausing just before. Xander had a feeling something was off and picked up the phone but he slammed it down when there was no dial tone. He checked his pockets for his cell phone and cursed himself. At the worst possible time he could have done it, he realized he left his cell phone at home…again. There was no way of warning Frank about the intruder without giving himself away in the process. All he could do was record what was happening and pray that Frank would come out okay.

* * *

Frank held his gun out in front of him as he slowly walked down the hall toward the lobby. He heard another noise and prepared himself before he rounded the corner. Knowing surprise would be his best tactic, he swirled around the corner, taking aim.

"Jesus!" cried Miranda, looking startled. She nervously eyed the gun while holding her hand to her heart. "What the hell, Frank!"

"Miranda?" Frank said, looking around. He lowered his gun just a bit. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Just me and your crazy ass!" she cried. She was gathering a few things, one of which fell onto the floor, face up. Frank's face went pink a little bit as he picked up the bridal magazine and handed it to her. Miranda saw his reaction and smirked just a little. "Did you think that I was looking at that because of you?"

Frank blushed again and turned away. Miranda's sudden change in demeanor should have alarmed him but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"You didn't answer my question, Frank," Miranda said sweetly, eyeing him.

"I don't know what to think when it comes to you, Miranda," Frank answered, irritated.

"Well, Frank, it was for a 'friend' of mine," Miranda smiled. Frank gave her a blank stare. "I mean, she's not really a friend, per se and she didn't ask me to help. Her fiancé asked me to find the perfect gown for her. See, she's not really into the whole wedding thing. Well, at least not with him, anyway."

"Huh?" Frank looked confused. He lowered his gun even more but kept it in his hand. "What woman wouldn't want to marry the man she's meant to be with?"

"That's a good question, Frank," Miranda said, pointing at him. She walked around the desk, her hands behind her back. Walking slowly toward him, Miranda continued. "Honestly, I think he's delusional at times but it is what he wants even if she doesn't want him." She lowered her voice just a bit, stopping a few feet from him. "She has her eye on someone else if you catch my meaning." Miranda winked at him.

Frank stared at her, taking in what she was saying. He noticed the change in her voice, the alarm bells finally going off in his mind. "Who…who are you?" he asked.

"Well, I think that it was obvious," Miranda said sweetly. "But then again, it took you five and a half weeks to figure out Wendy."

Frank's eyes went wide at the realization that the mole was standing in front of him. There was only one person she could be. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned toward the cubicles to see a familiar face sneering at him. Before he could raise his gun again, Frank heard a puff of air and felt a prick in his neck as if a bee stung him. Instinctively, he reached up to feel his neck, pulling something out. Looking down at his hand, he saw a small dart though his vision was already blurring. Frank looked up at Miranda who held a small tranquilizer gun in her hand and a smile on her face.

"No hard feelings, Frank," she said. "Just business."

Taking a step forward, Frank's knees buckled, the gun falling from his hand. By the time his head hit the floor, he was out cold.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone had a wonderful and blessed Easter holiday (and if you don't celebrate it, blessings to you anyway!). Even though I had this chapter written on paper Friday night, I wanted to wait until tonight to actually get it onto the computer. I had a busy weekend with Easter egg hunts and family gatherings. It was so much fun watching my one-year-old picking up eggs and the girls looked so cute in their matching dresses today! Maybe one day, I'll put up a picture of the two for everyone to see. Anyway, most of you figured out that Miranda was the mole and this was just confirming that. I'm just wondering if, after this chapter, you guys figured out who she is. Kudos to anyone who can figure her out along with who Jessica Thorne is (and no, she's not the Hardy's Jessica). Oh, and if you were wondering about Nancy's middle name, I made it up. I have no clue as to what her middle name is and I don't think there's any mention of it in any of the books. If there is, let me know! Lots of great ideas and theories floating around in the reviews as well! Thanks to everyone who left a review! I love what you have to say! Well, I will leave you at this. And don't forget to leave your mark to let me know you were here! ****Until next time, God bless. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Fenton didn't know where to start with the search for his son. He knew Frank's car was still back at Hardy Investigations so he felt that it would be the most logical place for Frank to go. As he turned down the main strip of Bayport, Fenton could see Frank's SUV still sitting in the parking space in front of the building. Once he parked his sedan, Fenton hurried into the office. The reception desk was empty as was the lobby even though the front door was unlocked. Someone had to be there.

"Hello?" he called out. No one answered. "Frank?"

A door opened at the end of the hall and Xander quickly poked his head out, gesturing for Fenton to remain quiet. He gave the young man a curious look before something on the floor caught his attention. He knelt down to pick up what looked like a tiny dart and examined it. Xander was desperately trying to get him boss' attention without saying a word but he quickly moved back into the tech room. Fenton stood up and turned around, almost knocking over Miranda who had come up behind him.

"Sorry, Miranda," he said, helping to right her before she fell over. "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay," she said though she sounded slightly annoyed. Straightening her skirt, she looked up at Fenton. "What are you doing back so soon? I didn't expect you to be back right away."

Miranda nervously looked behind her with Fenton following her movements through narrowed eyes. Her behavior made him uneasy.

"I work here, remember?" he stated, looking down the hall where he saw Xander moments before. He wondered what the young man had wanted and why he looked so scared. Miranda looked down the hall with him though no one was there. He turned back to her as she smiled up at him. "I'm looking for Frank. Have you seen him?"

"Nope," Miranda said with a shake of her head. "Haven't seen him since you guys left."

Fenton could tell she was lying just by her mannerisms. She bit her lip and averted her eyes as if waiting for someone. With Xander acting strange as well as the dart he found, he knew something was up. "Miranda, where's Frank?"

She shrugged but backed away slightly. Fenton stepped toward her, his senses kicking into high gear.

"Where is Frank?"

She smiled, her façade finally coming off. "Do you know how hard it's been to work for you three all these weeks?" Miranda asked, her voice changing. She put her hand on her hip and looked at her manicured nails nonchalantly. "I could write a small _column_ on how boring it is here and how goodie-goodie you all are. It's so sickening."

"The meeting at the gas station," Fenton replied. "It was all a set-up."

"Yup," Miranda nodded. "We had to get someone out of the way first though in order for an opening to come up and your receptionist was the best candidate. It was simple. I could watch you all come and go, change information, take a few things. You know, do little things that wouldn't necessarily bring attention to me. Plus I could keep an eye on the prize in the end."

"You killed Jessica?"

"Oh, no," Miranda shook her head and shivered. "I don't get my hands dirty like that. I only write about them."

Then it dawned on Fenton as to who Miranda really was. Although Frank, Joe, and especially Nancy knew her well, Fenton had only encountered her months before in River Heights but he knew it was her. "Brenda. I should have known."

"At your service, Mr. Hardy," she curtsied as if she received a standing ovation. "I'm surprised my performance was that good unless you really are that dense. Frank was a little surprised too when he found out. Too bad we had to cancel our date for tomorrow night. I was actually looking forward to it for some unknown reason. But the job had to get done. I guess my disguise was nothing compared to Nancy's though, am I right?"

"What did you do with Frank?" Fenton asked through clenched teeth.

"I think I can help with that," replied another voice from behind Brenda. Ned stepped around the corner, a gun in his hand which Fenton recognized as Frank's. "Your cooperation is greatly appreciated."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, then your son dies," Ned shrugged. "You should know enough by now that I would take great pleasure in doing it. After all the anguish I've gotten from him, he deserves it."

"What is that you need me to do?" Fenton asked, thinking of Frank. He hoped Joe was safe with Laura, Vanessa, and CJ.

"I need you to fly a plane."

* * *

Joe pulled up to his parents' house and turned off the car. He looked over at Vanessa who sniffled, still visibly shaken from the intruder.

"Do you have everything you need for CJ?" he asked softly. Vanessa looked at Joe, gazing into his eyes.

"You're not coming in, are you?" she asked. Joe looked away. Vanessa sighed and got out of the car. He soon got out to help her with the baby. "Your father told you to stay put. Why are you leaving us after what just happened?"

"I won't be gone long, Van," Joe said pulling CJ's car seat out of its base. "I'll be back before you know it. There's just something I need to do."

"Like what?" Vanessa cried, her arms folded in front of her. She growled in frustration and grabbed the bag and car seat. "You know what, Joe? Go and do what it is you need to do since it's obviously more important than protecting your family."

"I am protecting you! Van, wait!" Joe protested but she was already up to the porch of the house. He cursed himself. He knew he should stay with her but he wanted to find the person who broke into his house. No one did that to his family and got away with it.

Joe got back into the car and sighed. He looked toward the house where Vanessa disappeared into and shook his head before pulling away. Although he had no clue as to where to start, Joe was determined to find out who broke into his house…and make them pay.

* * *

Fenton stared out the window of the car, his mind going through everything. Although he wasn't tied up, a large, burly man sat next to him to make sure he didn't get out even though Fenton felt sure that the child safety locks were in place even if he tried. Ned and Brenda sat up front with the former driving the vehicle. Fenton didn't see Frank but he had a feeling his son was in the trunk.

Brenda was talking on the phone, sounding very annoyed with the caller. She looked over at Ned and put her hand over the phone. "He wasn't there. Do you want them to wait?"

"No, we have a schedule to adhere to," Ned replied. He looked up at the rearview mirror at Fenton for a brief moment then back to the road. "Jack is expecting us on time and I intend to be there. We have everyone we need at the moment anyway. Tell them to go with Plan B. They'll know what to do."

Brenda relayed the message ad ended the call. The remainder of the trip was quiet and uneventful. As Ned pulled into the private airport, Fenton grew more anxious. He had a feeling that if they got on that plane, they wouldn't be returning home. Ned came to a stop, the Hardy's plane sitting ready just outside, surprising Fenton. Another car was parked nearby with a man standing guard at the rear.

"I took the liberty of calling the airport ahead of time to get your plane ready, Mr. Hardy," smiled Brenda when she turned around to look at him. "I just didn't call your normal pilot since you'll be making the flight. One less person to worry about. You know how it is."

The four remained in the car, the silence almost unbearable. A few minutes later, another car pulled up beside them and Ned and Brenda got out to greet them. "Get out," Ned ordered minutes later when he opened Fenton's door. He slowly got out and was guided toward the plane. When he rounded the SUV, he saw the occupants of the sedan as they got out.

"Laura! Vanessa!" he cried. He tried to move toward them but the burly man held him back. Fenton watched as the two women stumbled along as they were each held by the arm by a large man, their hands tied in front of them. "What the hell is this, Nickerson! You didn't say anything about them being here too!"

"I didn't?" Ned said, thinking. He ordered the burly man to go back to the SUV. "It must have slipped my mind. Oh, well. Get on the plane."

He pushed him toward the plane. Fenton tried to turn around to see his wife and daughter-in-law but Ned kept moving him forward. He wondered where Joe was, knowing that it was he who Ned and Brenda were talking about in the car.

Once on the plane, Ned held Fenton at the cockpit door while Laura and Vanessa were brought in and plopped into seats. Seconds later, the burly man carried someone in a fireman's carry and dropped him into the front seat.

"Frank!" cried Laura she saw her son. He was still unconscious, his head leaning against the window. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to!" yelled Ned. "Now shut up!"

He looked around the cabin as if searching for something then promptly left the plane. Ned returned moments later, dragging someone behind him who was struggling with him. He threw her onto the floor of the plane and she scrambled away as best she could though her hands were tied in front of her. Fenton started forward but was stopped by a man standing near him. He was furious when Nancy looked up and he could see the bruises on her neck standing out. Her blue eyes showed hatred toward the man who was once the only person she loved. Nancy looked up at Fenton for the first time and then around the cabin, seeing Laura and Vanessa huddled together until her eyes settled on Frank in the seat nearby. She glared at Ned as he knelt down to her level.

"I told you we weren't through yet, Nancy," he said softly. Suddenly, Nancy lashed out a leg that Ned caught and twisted just enough to cause pain but not break anything. Fenton started again but was stopped and Laura cried out in protest. Nancy screamed out painfully as Ned pulled her up by the hair. Brenda snickered from the corner of the cabin. "I warned you before about doing that. You keep forgetting that I know you. Do I need to continue to remind you?"

He dragged her by the hair through the cabin and threw her into a seat. "Sit!" Ned barked. He turned to the rest of the people on the plane. "Anybody else have a problem? Good. Now get this plane in the air!"

Once the door was sealed and they had clearance from the tower, the plane was in the air. Ned sat in the co-pilot's seat to make sure Fenton didn't try to warn anyone. Four men and Brenda watched the prisoners in the cabin, none of whom willing to risk anything to stop the plane from taking off after seeing what Ned did to Nancy. She eyed Frank as best she could from her seat, watching his chest rise and fall, knowing that he was still breathing. Looking out the window, watching Bayport disappear below them, Nancy noticed a column of black smoke climbing into the air. From the reactions around her, Nancy had a bad feeling as to where it was coming from.

* * *

Joe drove through town mindlessly. He watched the streets for anyone who even looked suspicious but he knew he was just wasting time. Joe had stopped by the office to maybe see if his dad or Frank were still there but no one was even in the building yet their cars were outside. Feeling a sense of foreboding, Joe nixed the idea of searching for the so-called burglar and decided to head back to his parents' house. Maybe, for some strange reason, the two walked home instead of driving.

Pulling into the driveway, Joe saw his mother's car still sitting in the garage. The bright sunshine lit up the house; the birds chirping making it seem like a normal day even though Joe felt something was off. As he approached the back door, his heart was hammering when he saw the door slightly open. Knowing that his mother was a stickler locking and closing doors, Joe knew something happened. He rushed back to the car and pulled out the gun he kept in the glove compartment that he insisted Vanessa always have. He went back and slowly entered the house. A peculiar smell reached his nostrils but he didn't worry about it at that moment. There was something more pressing for him to be concerned about. He would worry about the odor later.

Joe walked through the kitchen into the dining room and still no one was around. He held his gun at the ready just in case though. It was when he entered the dining room that he heard a sweet singing voice coming from the next room. A lullaby was being sung, a cooing noise accompanying the words. As he rounded the corner, Joe saw a woman standing near the foyer, holding something in her arms. It took all Joe could muster to not shoot the person for he saw the tiny head of his infant son as the woman swayed.

"Turn around, now," Joe ordered through gritted teeth, "and put…my son…down."

The woman turned around and she was not who he expected. Stacy stood before him, cradling CJ in her arms. She continued to sway and hum even as she cautiously watched Joe with the gun. "You can put that down, Joe," she replied softly with a small smile. "I'm not going to hurt your son."

"You bet your ass, you're not!" Joe cried, cocking his weapon. "I said put him down!"

"Okay, Joe," she nodded. Stacy leaned down and carefully placed the child in his car seat and buckled him up. She slowly rose from the floor, her hands out in front of her defensively. "There. He's safe and sound."

"What are you doing in my parents' house?" Joe asked, never lowering the gun.

"I received a phone call from Xander," she answered slowly. "He said someone came to the office and took your brother and your father away. He was hiding in the tech room when it happened. Frank ordered him to stay out of sight but he had no way of calling anyone until he left the building. The phone lines had been cut and he left his cell phone at home. He was worried that something bad would happen to the rest of your family so we wanted to make sure. Sam went to your place while I came here. I found the house locked up but I heard the baby crying. That's why the back door was busted. I'm sorry. I didn't know where you guys kept your spare key. I've only just gotten here a few minutes before you did. There's no one else here. I've already checked. Whoever was here left the baby behind for some reason."

"How do I know you didn't stay behind to wait for me and take me like they did the rest of my family?" Joe asked though he felt her story sounded legitimate. "Plus I was just at the office. Xander wasn't there."

"Sam was going to go pick him up after checking your house," Stacy explained. The baby started fussing so she used her foot to rock the car seat to calm him.

"Someone broke into my house earlier today so I sent Vanessa and CJ here to be safe with my mom," Joe lamented. "Dad told me to stay with them but I left them alone because I wanted to find out who broke into the house. Now they're gone and…"

Joe lowered his gun and shook his head. He was angry with himself but if he hadn't left, he probably would be with them wherever they were and no one would be able to save them. His whole family was taken but why was he left behind. He stopped when the odor he smelled earlier reached the living room. Something else was off too as he also heard a noise in the quiet of the house: a soft ticking sound coming from the couch near him. Joe went over to where the ticking sound was coming from but stopped in his tracks when he saw a bomb sitting on the coffee table with only a few seconds remaining. He now realized what the smell was: gas.

"Stacy," Joe whirled around to her. "RUN!"

He grabbed the car seat and bag and ran for the front door feet away. Stacy was hot on his heels after quickly grabbing her own bag. No sooner than they were out the door that the bomb went off, sending them flying through the air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this chapter was one of those where I had no idea what to write. I knew what I wanted but I had trouble getting it out. Pictures going through your head doesn't help when you're trying to put it to words on paper. So, if you think this chapter was a little hinky, that's why. Maybe it's just me though. I leave that up to you. I hope everyone's week is going well. Rose12, you guessed it that Miranda was Brenda. I intended her to be the mole. She changed her appearance very subtly but wore the short skirts and low-cut blouses to keep their eyes south rather than on her face. As for Jessica Thorne, she's the character from Nancy Drew Files #24, _Till Death Do Us Part_. The one where Ned proposes to Nancy, she turns him down, then he proposes to another girl. Unfortunately, I don't own that particular book so I had to Google her name. Oops! I gave away one of my secrets. Google is my buddy when I writing. There's so much you can find out just by asking! Lol! Drumboy100, I actually took that idea about Joe's hotheadedness from you, so thanks a bunch for that! I was trying to figure out what I could do with him to give him more to the story so it really helped in that respect. I'm also glad to hear that some of you liked the whole bridal magazine bit. And to think I just put it in there on a whim. Well, thank you to all who left a review for the last chapter. Again, it's greatly appreciated! Just reading this gives me hope that I'm doing better than I think I am. Again, self-confidence sucks for me. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter so don't forget to leave your mark to let me know you were here! Until next time, have a good week!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The atmosphere on the plane was melancholy. Vanessa sobbed as Laura tried to comfort the grieving woman while crying herself. They had all watched in horror as the smoke rose into the sky while Ned came out of the cockpit gloating over the explosion. Even Brenda seemed stunned, her face ashen as if she didn't expect what happened. Nancy shed a few tears for her friend. Joe was a good man and didn't deserve it. She looked over at Frank wondering what his reaction would be when he found out. The two men who brought Laura and Vanessa though seemed proud of themselves for carrying out the deed.

With the smoke and Bayport behind them, Nancy turned toward the window, another city below them. She shook her head at the thought of losing Joe. When Nancy solemnly looked back toward Frank, her view was obstructed by the one person she didn't want to look at. Ned smirked and sat down beside her. She tried to shift herself away from him, moving as close to the window as she could, averting her eyes so she didn't have to look at the man.

"Why?" she whispered after a few moments of silence. "Joe was your friend. Why would you do that?"

"Come on, Nancy," Ned stated. "Joe was no friend of mine. Neither he or Frank ever were. I was just an extra person to help you guys while the glory went to all three of you. Besides, now no one can follow us now and I didn't want any loose ends. Jack is going to be mad though but I don't care. I would do it again anyway because the cocky little bastard had it coming to him."

"You're such an ass."

"Well, you're marrying me so what does that make you?"

"Ugh," Nancy grimaced. "Just go away."

"No," he smiled, crossing his arms. "I'm staying right here next to you. I hope you get used to it because I'm going to be one of the last people you're with."

Ned took her hand and was about to kiss it when Nancy pulled away as if he burned her. She scoffed and tried to get up but Ned yanked her back down into the seat. "I said SIT," he ordered. Nancy glared at him and when he looked away towards Vanessa and Laura, she stuck out her tongue. He waved to them and Nancy could see Vanessa close her eyes in disgust, her tears still flowing. Laura stared out the window, intentionally ignoring Ned. Even though Ned seemed to think that Joe was gone, she had this feeling that both Joe and CJ were still out there, alive.

* * *

Brenda sat next to Frank, watching the whole exchange between Ned and Nancy. She wondered why he still held a special place in his heart for a woman who obviously hated his guts. Although she detested Nancy, Brenda didn't think she deserved to be treated the way Ned was treating her. Shaking her head, she looked back at the sleeping man beside her. Brenda always wondered what Nancy saw in Frank but then she looked at him more closely. He was handsome in a geeky sort of way, not as brawny looking as his younger brother but still had an athletic build to him. His face no longer held the youth of his teen years, his jaw line becoming more chiseled. She wondered that in a different time and situation, if Frank would see anything in her that he liked though she highly doubted it. He was a good person and she wasn't.

Feeling as if she were being watched, Brenda looked over to where Nancy sat across the aisle. Even though Ned still sat next to her, she was staring at her and Frank, her face etched in sadness and yearning. Brenda smiled, giving her a sympathetic look before looking straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nancy lean back, her shoulders slumping and a single tear coming down her cheek. Brenda felt bad for her but not enough to give up what Jack was trying to accomplish. She was just worried that Ned would do something to change everything. Brenda turned to Frank, wondering when the tranquilizer she gave him would wear off.

* * *

After staring at Brenda and Frank, Nancy slumped back into her seat and gazed out the window. She really didn't want to deal with Ned but his close proximity to her was putting her on edge. Leaning against the window, Nancy closed her eyes and thought about how Ned could have become such a heartless person after all these years. She remembered his father being somewhat possessive of Edith Nickerson but she didn't think it was like this. Still, Nancy felt that it was somewhat her fault that Ned ended up the way he did. The case at Mount Mirage was when Ned said he started hating Frank which ironically was the reason why Jack Treyford wanted his own revenge on her and the Hardys. Nancy had a sinking feeling that Mount Mirage was also their current destination. Their flight seemed too long to be somewhere on the east coast of the country. Her fears were confirmed though where one of Ned's men came up to him and told him they were almost to Denver.

Once Ned left for the cockpit, Nancy opened her eyes to look out the small window. The Rocky Mountains were below them, their snow topped peaks still visible in the spring. She knew they weren't flying into Denver for Mount Mirage was further into Colorado but wondered why Ned needed to know they were in Denver. Nancy got her answer when he returned and spoke to Brenda.

"Jack is meeting us at the airport," he replied. She nodded but didn't say anything though she didn't seem surprised at the news. Ned, however, was annoyed by the news as he plopped down next to Nancy, grumbling about being treated like a kid. It took everything she had not to laugh at his miserable attitude.

Twenty minutes later, the plane landed in a small airstrip outside where Mount Mirage was located. It was early evening, the sun beginning to go down. As they taxied toward a hangar, Nancy could see several cars waiting for them. Once the plane came to a complete stop, Ned went into the cockpit and pulled Fenton out. He sat him down in the seat next to Nancy and left the plane with Brenda and one of the men. The other three men remained on the plane with one staying back with Laura and Vanessa and the other two standing guard over Nancy, Fenton, and Frank.

Nancy took Fenton's hand and looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

"It's okay," Fenton said softly back, patting her hand. He leaned toward her. "I don't believe for one second that Joe and CJ are dead. Don't you either."

Nancy smiled and nodded. Then her eyes shifted as movement across from them caught her eye. Fenton followed her gaze to where Frank was sitting. His head nodded a bit then his arm moved. The tranquilizer was wearing off. Nancy just hoped that Ned and Brenda stayed outside long enough for Frank to fully come to his senses. But those hopes were dashed the moment Jack Treyford stepped onto the plane, with the other two behind him. He scanned the plane, taking in each one of its passengers and he didn't seem happy.

"Get them out of here," Treyford finally said, glaring at Ned. "We'll discuss your little act of insubordination later."

Fenton and Nancy looked at each other in surprise. Ned hadn't followed directions and they wondered if it had anything to do with Joe. As Ned started over toward the two, Treyford stopped him and walked over to Nancy. He gently took her by the arm, surprising even her at his tenderness and guided Nancy toward the door. Treyford stopped next to Ned who seethed with anger.

"You'll get her back when we get to Mount Mirage," he replied, his voice low. "Take care of the Hardys first."

Treyford nodded toward Frank, who moved again. Brenda sat down next to him again and leaned closer. Ned followed Treyford and Nancy with his eyes as the two left the plane, his face burning with anger and frustration. Looking back toward Frank, Ned folded his arms in front of him and waited.

* * *

Frank was on the cusp of consciousness. He could hear voices talking around him though he couldn't make out what they were saying. A woman sobbed behind him, a soft voice calmly speaking to her. Frank felt someone leave the seat next to him after whatever they were in came to a stop. As he became more aware of what was going on around him, Frank heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. One that would normally have jolted him out of his seat but his body wouldn't move. Someone sat down next to him and he could tell it was a woman by the scent of her perfume. It was familiar though not in a good way. There was only one person Frank knew who wore that scent for she was the reason why he was there in the first place.

When his head bobbed up, Frank opened his eyes and saw Brenda smiling at him. Even though he knew she was there, her presence still startled him and he jumped back slightly. "Holy hell," he mumbled. Another person laughed and Frank turned toward the man who was standing in front of him.

"Hey, there, Hardy," replied Ned, smirking. "So nice of you to finally join us. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Frank didn't say anything more as he took in his surroundings. He knew he was on their plane but the question was where were they? His father sat in the seat across from him, looking solemn. Frank's heart dropped when he saw his mother and Vanessa being shepherded by, their hands tied in front of them. But where was Joe? He looked out the window to see if his brother was outside but all he saw were a few vehicles. When he scanned the those who were outside, his eyes settled on the one person he was longing for. Nancy looked right at him just before Jack Treyford closed the door to the car, shielding him from her.

"Enough dilly-dallying, Hardy," Ned said. He pulled Frank out of his seat causing his knees to buckle slightly, the aftereffects of the sedative Brenda gave him. Fenton rushed over to help his son up while Ned rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"

Ned pushed Fenton to go down the stairs first while Frank got his bearings. As he stepped out of the plane, Frank stumbled, almost falling down the stairs but he caught himself just before and slowly went down to the tarmac. Ned followed and grabbed a hold of him at the base of the stairs, half-guiding, half-holding Frank up as they went towards the last SUV. Within minutes, the small caravan left the airport and was on their way to uncertainty.

* * *

Joe lay face down in the yard, his ears ringing. He could hear people shouting and running around him, sirens in the distance and even further, the sound of a baby crying. Feeling a hand on his back, Joe rolled over, surprising the person trying to help him. He opened his eyes to see Sam kneeling over him, his mouth moving though Joe couldn't hear him. Blinking several times, he shifted slightly, his body screaming with aches and pains. The baby continued to cry though it was louder.

"Joe!" yelled Sam. Joe looked up again, finally able to somewhat hear, the ringing dissipated slightly. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Joe mumbled, getting up on his elbow. His head felt warm and when he felt it with his hand, it came away stained with blood.

Suddenly he realized CJ wasn't by him and he frantically looked around. Seeing the car seat sitting feet away, Joe scrambled over, afraid of what he might find. CJ screamed though he looked virtually unharmed, the seat itself saving the baby's life. Joe made a mental note that when everything was over, he'd invest in the company who manufactured the seat.

He turned around to see what was left of his parents' house, the fire still burning. There was not much left. The bomb mixed with the gas simply obliterated the two-story home leaving only a few walls and timbers in place. He didn't understand how they were able to walk away let alone be alive. Searching around him, Joe saw Stacy sitting on the grass, Xander kneeling next to her. She looked the way he felt: bruised and in pain but alive.

Sirens blared as the first responders and police arrived. Paramedics came toward him as Joe looked down at CJ thanking God that they survived. Now he had to find his family but the question was would he be able to get to them in time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone's week went well. Thanks so much to those who left a review for the last chapter. Some of you were worried about me killing off the baby in the blast. I may be nonchalantly killing off different characters but never a kid! Gives me the shivers when I read books like that! Anyway, I know you were worried about him so have no fear, he is okay and will be just fine and dandy. Car seats are more versatile that most people think! Just think if Stacy hadn't strapped CJ in completely, it would have been a much different ending but then again, I wouldn't have gone that route. I am hoping that I am keeping to the timeline somewhat. What happened with Joe is more flashback as compared to what was going on at the beginning of the chapter. Just keep that in mind as you continue reading on. This chapter was going to be a little bit longer but I found that where I stopped was the perfect stopping point. Luckily for you, the next chapter is partly written because of this (expect an update around Sunday night or Monday morning, hopefully!). So, I hope that you enjoyed the reading and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Have a great weekend and until next time, later! God bless!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I'd like to you to the hospital, Mr. Hardy," replied the EMT. He and Joe were sitting in the back of the ambulance and the EMT was just taping a bandage to Joe's forehead. "Just as a precaution."

Joe waved him off and jumped down from the ambulance. "I'm fine," he stated. The EMT shook his head. He knew the family well and didn't want to argue with him. Joe watched as another EMT checked over CJ who seemed to be enjoying the attention from the woman. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, yes," she said cheerfully. She changed his diaper and put the clothes back on. "I am not surprised that he came out of this unscathed."

"How's that?"

"Well, infant car seats are designed to protect the child in case of an accident," she explained. "I've heard cases where the car seat was literally flung from the vehicle, landing ten feet away face down and the child still lived. This little guy was snug as a bug and completely safe when that bomb went off. I guess you could say that he experienced his first adventure and didn't even know it. We should be thankful though that he was in the seat and not in someone's arms. We wouldn't be having this conversation. Someone was truly watching over you three. You're all lucky be alive. I don't think he needs to be taken to the hospital but if he becomes lethargic or his demeanor changes, get him to the emergency room as soon as you can."

She carefully handed Joe the baby and smiled as she watched the young father cradle his son. "Thank you," Joe sighed. He noticed Andrea standing nearby, waiting anxiously. Joe walked over to the worried woman. The moment he was within her grasp, she pulled Joe into a hug with him groaning from the bruises.

"Where's Vanessa?" Andrea asked as she pulled away. She looked all around the lawn and crowd in search of her daughter then looked back at Joe who was staring at the ground. "Joe?"

"I'm sorry, Andrea," he said quietly. He was angry with himself for dumping his wife to go look for the intruder who probably was already at his parents' house when he dropped them off. "I wasn't here and they took… they took her. Our son almost died because of my stupidity and pigheadedness. They have everyone and I have no idea where they could be"

Andrea was quiet, staring blankly at Joe. She gazed up at the smoldering house then back at him. "Then what are you standing around here for?" she cried. "You've learned your lesson. Now go get them back!"

Joe looked up at her surprised, not knowing what to say. He wasn't expecting the reaction he received but he now knew where his wife got her tenaciousness from. Wasting no more time, Joe handed CJ over to her and kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek before rushing off to find Sam, Stacy, and Xander. He found them moments later at another ambulance where Stacy was arguing with the EMT.

"I am not going anywhere, you dolt!" she cried, stepping down from the ambulance with the help of Xander. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The EMT shook his head, mumbling if she was related to the Hardys in some way. He closed the door once she walked away. Stacy called to Joe when she saw him and waved him over. "Is CJ okay?" she asked.

"He's fine," Joe replied, as he stopped in front of her and Xander. Sam came up beside him when he saw the three congregating. Joe turned serious, looking directly at Stacy and Sam. "I want to know everything, starting with what the hell is going on between you two?"

Sam and Stacy looked at each other before he spoke. "A few days after CJ was born, I received a text on my cell phone. It was from an old Army buddy of mine and he wanted to meet. When I got there, he wasn't alone. He was with a young woman who needed some help. Well, actually wanted to help. She told me she was friends with your family and what had happened in Chicago though I already knew about it from your father. She wanted to get into Hardy Investigations to help you without any of you knowing she was there. I told her about the break-ins in the evidence room which was the only opening we had at the time since Miranda was already hired. I fixed her application to get her in but made it look like Fenton hired her. She made up the cover and changed her appearance. The rest you already know."

"Wait a minute, Sam," Joe replied holding up his hands. "Nancy contacted _you_?"

"No, my Army buddy did," Sam reiterated. "He was helping her out as a request from his former partner in the FBI. He retired a few months ago but his last case involved Nancy. He felt bad for accusing her of killing her father or something like that so he wanted to help."

"You mean Agent Wallace?" Joe asked incredulously. "He's your Army buddy?"

"Yes," Sam nodded. "He's a good man too though a little rough around the edges."

"I'll say," Joe said rolling his eyes. "Okay, so Agent Hayworth called in a favor to him but she said she didn't know where Nancy was when we talked to her a few days ago. How did Wallace know and she didn't?"

"Because she passed Nancy to Wallace for safe keeping," Sam explained. "Hayworth thought Nancy would stay with Wallace but the girl had other plans. She wanted to help even though Wallace wanted her to stay with him. You and Frank weren't kidding when you said Nancy was strong-willed. That girl knows what she wants and won't take any crap from anyone. But she did have a hard time with Frank. She couldn't be in the same room as him because she was afraid she would give herself away and get caught."

"But why leave the clues anyway?" Joe asked.

"Ah, yes," Sam sighed. "Nancy used the clues so that you would know it's her without letting everyone know at work. She was worried someone would overhear the conversation if one of you confronted her. Nancy thought that if you figured out the clues and knew about the bugs and the mole in the office, that you'd have the brains not to say something while you were there. The only mistake she made was not telling anyone where she was staying. We didn't even know that. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you guys about Nancy. She was adamant about it. She figured there was still a mole but she didn't know who it was."

"It's okay," Joe said, shaking his head. "I understand why she did it. But honestly, I thought the mole was Stacy."

"Me?" she asked. "Why would you think that?"

"You did come off a little rough yourself there, Stace," admitted Sam. "You weren't very nice."

"And you know why, Sam," Stacy replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"But I don't," Joe stated, raising an eyebrow. "What gives?"

Stacy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I…I came from another agency in the city. They were bigger but not as well known as Hardy Investigations. I was virtually the only woman there besides the secretaries. I took cases just like all the rest of them but every time I had one with a partner, they took the credit even though I did all the work. Then I had a case with the son of the boss. We were supposed to go out on stakeout together and he thought it was more of a date between the two of us than anything. Let's just say in the end, he didn't get what he wanted from me. He lied to his dad about what happened, that _I_ was the one who came on to him while he was trying to do work. His dad of course believed him over me and I was fired. I told myself that it would never happen again. When I was hired by your dad, I thought it was a dream come true. I heard about your adventures along with Nancy's as well. She was part of the reason why I got into the business. But what I feared was that everything i heard or read about wasn't true. I treated Frank so poorly at first but he really is a nice guy. I felt bad for him because he just couldn't get over Nancy and it showed. As for you, I heard stories about your abrasiveness at times, your rush to judgment and to get into the fight. I thought you were going to be exactly like my former boss' son. It's why I treated you so badly. I was afraid that I was going to be overshadowed again. I'm sorry, Joe. I was wrong in every way."

Joe took in everything Stacy said. He felt bad for her the way she was treated before coming to Hardy Investigations. He just wished she didn't try to be the hard ass that she's not. "It's okay, Stacy," Joe said quietly. "Now that I know what's going on with you, I don't blame you for acting the way you did. It is tough for a woman to be an investigator. Just ask Nancy. Speaking of which, how did you know about her?"

"Oh, that," Stacy giggled. "Um, I figured her out a few days after she started. Did you know that she has it really bad for your brother?"

"I didn't really notice," Joe said sarcastically. "How did you figure it out and we didn't?"

"I just looked at the name she was going by," she shrugged. "I thought it sounded weird and since I love puzzles so much, I played around a little bit. Then I put it together when she was in the coffee shop one morning and Frank came in. I was standing next to her, waiting for my latte. She stared at him the entire time, almost dumping the entire sugar jar into her tea. I took a chance and called her by her real name. She looked right at me without flinching and knew she was caught. Nancy asked me to promise I wouldn't say anything so I didn't."

"What was with the meeting in the alley though?" Xander asked. Joe looked at him confused. When Xander noticed his reaction, he explained the video and his conversation with Frank.

"Nancy called that meeting," Sam answered. "She was worried that someone was getting close to finding her. Frank had a shadow the night before, which I think your dad mentioned to you and your brother. She figured that she was going to have to lay low soon especially since she thought Fenton recognized her that morning."

"But I thought she wanted us to find her," Joe said. "She left all those clues for us."

"Yeah, but she was worried about getting caught as well," Sam stated. "Even though I never met the guy, nor would I want to, but I could have sworn I saw this Ned guy a few days ago. He was across the street from us, just watching the building."

"Me too," Stacy nodded.

"How did you know it was him?" Joe asked.

Sam didn't say anything as he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of a man standing between two buildings, one of which looked like Prito's. "Is that him?" he asked.

"Without a doubt," Joe said, his anger rising. He shook his head and looked back up at the smoldering house. He still couldn't believe that his entire family was taken hostage by someone like Ned. "I just wish I was here to be with Vanessa."

"You can't blame yourself, Joe," Stacy said softly, touching his arm. He looked back at her, seeing the concern in her face. "If you stayed with your family, we would all be in serious trouble."

"Why's that?"

"Because we wouldn't know where to look," she continued. "You do."

"No, I don't," Joe replied, shaking his head. "I wouldn't know where to begin. Dad, Frank, and Nancy were always better at finding and deciphering the clues. I was always the 'brawn' as Ned called it."

"Joe, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for," Stacy replied with a smile. "I thought you were going to be the one who did nothing but you are not just brawn without the brains. Now think. Where would they have gone?"

Joe contemplated, thinking of where Ned would have taken his family. No, not Ned. Jack Treyford. He was the one behind everything. He looked at Stacy and smiled but before he could say anything, a voice called out to them. The four turned toward the voice to see Jack, the Hardy's pilot, rushing toward them. He looked up in shock at the burning hulk of what was once the Hardy residence.

"What the hell happened?" he cried. "I've been trying to get a hold of Fenton for over two hours and then I come here and the house is gone!"

"Jack, just the person I'm glad to see!" Joe cried, clapping his hands on the man's biceps.

"Huh?" Jack looked at him funny. He turned to Sam. "Did he bump his head or something?"

"No," Joe shook his head. "I mean, yeah, I did but that's not why I'm excited to see you. Can you get the plane ready?"

"No," the pilot said. "That's why I'm here. I got a phone call from the airport a few hours ago stating that the plane was fueled and ready to go. I had no idea what the woman was talking about and by the time I got to the airport, the plane was already gone. Do you know if you father went somewhere without me this time? I mean, I know that he has his license but I didn't think he really wanted to fly."

"The plane is gone?" Joe asked, surprised. He looked at Sam then back at Jack. "Do you still have your plane?"

"Well, yeah," Jack shrugged. "Why? You got a destination in mind?"

"Yes, I do," Joe smirked. He looked at Sam and Stacy. "You guys up for a trip?"

"Hell, yeah," Sam whooped. "Where we going?"

"Colorado."

* * *

Nancy sat in silence as the SUV rumbled through the back roads on their way to Mount Mirage. It was only her, Treyford, and the two men in the front seat who were in the car. She thought about Frank in one of the other vehicles. She felt as if they were so close yet so far away, unable to touch one another. Even though she was in quite a predicament, Nancy was just thankful that Ned was nowhere near her at that moment.

"You're awfully quiet," Treyford replied, looking over at her. Nancy turned toward him, glared, then turned away again.

"I have nothing to say to you," she stated.

"Really?" he laughed. "I highly doubt that, Nancy. I thought a thank you would at least come out of your mouth."

"A thank you?" she shrieked, looking back at him. "For getting me away from Ned? Seriously? You're still going to hand me right back to him, aren't you? I guess I should be also thanking you for having my father killed? Or maybe putting me in the hospital? Oh, no, I know. Forcing me to go into hiding so that I can't be with the one I love, that must be it!"

"I didn't force you to do that," he said calmly.

"But you corrupted Ned!" she cried. "He was a good man and now…he's going to kill Frank because of it! He killed an innocent child and more than likely Joe! That was all _your_ doing!"

"No, I had nothing to do with that!" Treyford said, getting angry. "Ned did that against _my_ wishes. The child was never to be harmed! I may be out for revenge but I'm no monster."

"Tell that to Vanessa and see what she says," Nancy said through gritted teeth. She quickly looked away to hide the tears about to fall. "You may not be a monster but you sure as hell created one."

Treyford leaned over and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. He wiped a tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry about Ned, Nancy," he said tenderly. "He wasn't what I expected when I hired him. He is enjoying it too much now."

Nancy squirmed away from him, slapping him across the face. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, squeezing it tightly until she cried out. "I seemed to have forgotten the spunk that you have but that was stupid. Don't do it again."

"I'll make sure I do and the next time, you won't see it coming," she said glaring at him. "If Ned isn't what you expected, then let us go. You already took something from me that I can't get back. Why do it to Frank?"

"Because, I put a lot of thought into what I have planned for him," Treyford said, shaking his head. "It would defeat the purpose of bringing you all here. Believe me, he is going to experience everything you did when you found out about your father. I also have something in mind for you as well before the night is through. I believe someone wants to marry you."

"Please," Nancy whispered, defeated. "Don't do this."

Treyford laughed while looking into her pleading eyes. "But, Nancy," he said, leaning forward. "I _want_ to do this. I can't deny myself the satisfaction of watching you or Frank suffer as I did. I lost my family, my fortune, and my freedom and now, I'm going to take it all away from you. I started with your family and now Frank's family is next. Enjoy the evening's festivities, Nancy, because you'll be begging me to end it before it's all over."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, the mystery that is Stacy is finally revealed. No, she's not George or Bess as some of you thought. I never intended for Stacy to be anything more than a woman who was taken for granted and didn't want it to happen to her again. It was a good thought though about her being a friend of Nancy's. Nope, just someone who admires her. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I borrowed a few words from Smithy's review. I guess you're right that CJ had his first adventure with Daddy! I'm sure many more will come...just when he's older. And thanks to Drumboy100 for calling out the fact about how everyone knew Joe was at the house. My bad. That part was a little vague, wasn't it? I know I didn't clear it up just yet but it may come later. Also, that is a good idea about Stacy and Xander. Maybe I'll put it in later. Not sure. Well, I hope that everyone had a great weekend. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter (yes, another tease!) and don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, God bless!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is a long chapter so I will try to keep this short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading them over and over again and I usually find myself getting either new ideas or just realizing a mistake. So thank you for your kind words. It also prompted me to reread the end of the original book _The Last Resort_ and I found that I had to change the ending (again). As a disclaimer for this chapter, there are several references to the end of _TLR_ along with plot lines so just be forewarned if you haven't read it but then again I've already given away the villain of the story. So, without any further ado, enjoy chapter 12 and until next time, have a great week!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Turn off the lights," Treyford ordered as the SUV backed into the garage. The other two vehicles backed in as well, the garage doors closing behind them. The garage itself was large with several empty bays where Treyford's cars were once parked. Nancy remembered the villa very well and wondered if the security system was still in place.

Treyford pulled her from the car and walked around to where the others were gathering. She shivered in the cold as she was still in only a t-shirt and shorts. Treyford led the way and once everyone entered the main villa, he pulled out the same remote control he had before and pushed the button. The tell tale sounds of the doors locking and the security shades sliding into place could be heard by everyone.

"Good, now we won't have to worry about being interrupted," Treyford replied. The group was ushered into the living room where it was set up as if a party was planned. Several tables of food lined the walls while balloons and streamers decorated the area. Treyford noticed the confusion on the faces of his prisoners. "We are going to have a party tonight but I'm sorry. None of you are appropriately attired. Each of you will be taken to a room where you will find everything you need to make yourselves more presentable. Once you've changed, the festivities will begin."

"What is it that you want, Treyford?" asked Frank, glaring at the man.

"You'll see, Frank," he smiled as he took Nancy's arm again. He led the way up the stairs to a hallway lined with doors. Frank and Fenton were shoved into one room while Laura and Vanessa were put into the room across from them. Nancy disappeared down the hall with Treyford.

Once Frank entered the large bedroom with his father, they noticed a large bed in the middle of the room with three suits laying across it. Although the villa had been empty for years, the furniture seemed to have remained in place. Walking over to the bed, Fenton checked the suits along with the shoes on the floor.

"How did he know our sizes?" he asked Frank who was checking out the bathroom connected to their room. "I don't even know him and he knows me better than I do. This is one of my favorite suits."

"He had Brenda telling him everything, remember?" Frank muttered, coming over to the bed. He ran his fingers along the third suit. "I guess he was expecting Joe. Why isn't he here anyway?"

Fenton looked at his oldest son. He didn't have the chance to tell Frank about the suspicion about Joe and CJ being killed while they were in route to the villa. "I…I don't know where Joe is," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Joe was supposed to stay with Vanessa and CJ," Fenton explained. "It was right after you left the car. I ordered him to stay with his family while I went to look for you. Knowing how Joe is, he probably went to go look for the intruder even though I told him not to. The men who took your mother and Vanessa left CJ at the house along with a bomb. We all saw it go off and Ned said that one of the men remained behind and watched Joe enter the house just before it blew up."

"You're not saying what I think you are, Dad," Frank said, his heart dropping with the news. When Fenton didn't say anything, Frank shook his head. "I don't believe it. Not for one second, Dad! It's Joe we're talking about! He has more lives than a cat!"

"I know," Fenton replied sadly. "I don't believe it either but at the rate we're going here, even if he were alive, he's not going to make it here before Treyford does whatever he has intended for us. I'm not on giving up though without a fight. Are you?"

"Hell, no," his son shook his head. Frank stared at the ground, anger pulsating through his body. He wanted nothing more than to go after Ned before he hurt anyone else in the family. Ned or Treyford weren't going to destroy any more lives. Frank's thoughts went to Nancy. He had a feeling that this so-called party that Treyford is throwing is in honor of Ned's intention to marry Nancy but he was going to make sure that never happened. They may have possibly taken his brother and nephew but they weren't about to take her away from him again.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I think we need to do what Treyford asked us to do," Fenton replied, interrupting Frank's thoughts. He picked up the suit intended for him. "Maybe then we'll know what he has in store for us and we can figure out a way to stop it before it's too late."

* * *

Laura and Vanessa stepped into their room. It was similar to the other room though it was slightly brighter in tone. A four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room with two dresses laying on the edge. Ignoring the clothes, Vanessa laid down on the bed, curling up on the pillow and sobbed. She thought about her little boy who had barely lived long enough to enjoy life. Vanessa sobbed even louder when she thought of Joe entering the house just before the bomb went off. Laura came over and sat down next to her.

"I know my Joe is okay, Vanessa," she said softly, stroking the young woman's blonde hair. "Believe in your heart that he's alive along with CJ. We will see them soon enough."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa sniffled, sitting up on her elbow.

"I am positive that they're okay," Laura smiled genuinely. "Now we just have to wait for him to rescue us. We'll get out of this sure enough and we'll have that christening for CJ now that Nancy is back. You'll see."

Vanessa looked at her mother-in-law and knew she was right. Joe was alive and will come for them. All they had to do was wait it out until he came. She got off the bed and walked around the edge to look at the dresses. "Not to sound shallow or anything, but whoever bought these dresses has really good taste."

* * *

Treyford escorted Nancys into a large room that looked to be the master bedroom. It had dark paneled walls making it seem very masculine in nature. A large bathroom with a shower stall was attached to it with everything needed for Nancy to clean up. Brenda came in after them and waited by the door. On the bed lay a white gown though Nancy had no intention of putting it on.

"Take all the time you need," Treyford replied as he cautiously untied her wrists. "Though I would suggest that you don't waste it. I don't like it when people are late for their own wedding…or funeral. If you decide not to change clothes though, Nancy, I'll bring one of the lovely Mrs. Hardy's in here and put a bullet in their head. Understand? I don't think you would want anything to happen to them."

Nancy nodded solemnly but waited patiently for him to finish. The moment Treyford was done untying her, Nancy kneed him in the stomach and was about to punch him when someone grabbed her from behind. He lifted her off Treyford and held her tightly as she struggled.

"Again, that spunk, Nancy," Treyford laughed. He grimaced as he slowly rose from the floor. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm."

Nancy spit in his face and he slapped her across the cheek. The man holding her dropped her to the floor as Nancy held her face with her hand, the sting of the slap still present. Treyford turned to Brenda who stared at Nancy, stunned. "You know what to do. Max is to stay in the room just in case. Make sure she's showered as well. We don't want the bride to be looking dirty on her wedding night."

Treyford left the room as Nancy slowly got up off the floor. Brenda leaned down to help but Nancy shrugged her off.

"How do you stand that, Brenda?" she asked once she was upright.

"He helped me see what I was missing, Nancy," Brenda stated though she sounded somewhat insincere. "I can start the shower, if you like."

"Whatever, Brenda," Nancy said shaking her head. "I'm not marrying Ned."

"I don't think you have a choice, Nancy," she stated going into the bathroom. Seconds later, Nancy heard the water running and Brenda came back out. "Max, you stay here. I trust that Nancy has learned her lesson. Right, Nancy?"

Nancy sighed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. She noticed instantly that there was no lock on the door for her to lock herself in. Sighing again, Nancy undressed and stepped into the shower stall, letting the water wash away the dirt and grime since she hadn't showered since the day before. She stayed in the shower as long as she could until a knock came at the door bringing her back to the nightmarish reality she was in.

As she stepped out of the shower, Nancy saw a small pile of fresh underclothes sitting next to the bathroom sink along with a small silky robe. She hadn't noticed anyone come in while she was showering but then again, she wasn't paying attention. Nancy took her time in getting dressed and drying her hair that another knock came at the door, startling her. This time it was more urgent and impatient.

When Nancy stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed Brenda had changed as well. The former reporter wore a short, figure-hugging, black dress that left little to the imagination. Nancy never really remembered Brenda ever wearing clothing that were sexy in nature but she figured it had something to do with her new found independence with Jack Treyford.

"Are you ready?" Brenda asked, holding up the gown. "I picked it out myself. I think you're going to look gorgeous."

"Like I really have a choice in the matter," Nancy said sadly, though she did think the gown was quite lovely. She turned toward Max who rolled his eyes and turned away from the two women.

Brenda held the gown so Nancy could step into it. As she zipped up the back, Brenda whispered something into Nancy's ear while watching Max out of the corner of her eye. She then placed something in the pocket of the gown before guiding Nancy over to the mirror. Even Nancy was taken aback by how the gown looked on her. It was simple yet elegant with the intent to show off Nancy's curves but not too much. The off-the-shoulder sleeves and sweetheart neckline accentuated her shoulders. She didn't want to admit it Brenda had good taste.

"Let's do something with your hair and then we're going to have to leave," Brenda replied with a wink. Nancy nodded in acknowledgment as she followed Brenda back into the bathroom. As she worked with Nancy's hair, Brenda continued to talk nonchalantly while Max looked on and listened. When the man started to get bored with what they were talking about, he moved away from the door and Brenda spoke softly once more. "I'm really sorry about all of this Nancy. I didn't realize what kind of person Ned was until he had that bomb planted. I really don't know why he continues to pursue you."

"It's all about possession, Brenda," Nancy replied looking at her reflection. "He thinks he won't get anywhere in life without owning something or someone. Ned will never let go of what we once had even though I already have. He doesn't even realize that he was the one who destroyed it, not me or Frank."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Nancy answered looking directly at Brenda.

"Well, then," Brenda whispered with a smile, "let's get going."

* * *

The moment the plane touched down at the small airfield outside Mount Mirage, Joe was searching the tarmac for his father's plane. He needed to know that he made the right decision in heading toward Colorado.

Just as they taxied by a row of hangars, Joe caught glimpse, through a large window, of a plane that looked familiar. Once their plane stopped and the door was open, he shot out of the plane and ran toward the hangar. Stacy was the only one able to keep up as Sam and Xander stayed with Jack at their plane.

Joe pulled open the hangar door and breathed a sigh of relief. His father's plane sat waiting for the next flight. There didn't seem to be anyone around guarding it and the stairs were still down. Even though he knew they were already gone, Joe still rushed up into the plane to see if any clues were left. On the floor near one of the seats, he found an earring and immediately recognized it as part of a set he gave Vanessa as a birthday gift the year before.

"How long do you think they've been gone?" asked Stacy as Joe came out of the plane.

"I would say that they had at least a two hour head start," Joe answered, pocketing the earring. "We don't have much time left. Whatever Treyford has planned, it think it's going to go down soon."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, curious.

"It's a hunch," Joe replied, walking back toward the other plane. "Mount Mirage isn't far from here so it won't take that long to get to the lodge."

Although they had to wait for a rental car, it gave the five of them time to prepare and make a plan as to what they were going to do once they got there. Although he normally didn't like being in the field, Xander came along to make sure everyone was okay. He always liked Frank and Wendy, or Nancy now, was always kind to him. He didn't want anything to happen to them along with Fenton, Laura, and Vanessa but he knew he wasn't going to be much help unless they needed a tech.

The other four checked their guns along with a few other things they thought they might need. By the time the rental car was delivered, the five were ready to go. Joe drove, heading toward the Mount Mirage Lodge where Ken Harrison was murdered just days before. Just as he pulled into the lane leading to the lodge, he was stopped by an FBI agent. After a long explanation, he was allowed to go in with the permission of one of the agents inside. When the five entered the lodge, they soon found out who allowed them in.

"Joe Hardy!" cried Agent Christine Hayworth. She rushed up to the group, a grim look on her face. Just like everyone else in the room, she wore a dark suit underneath a windbreaker with FBI printed on the back. "I have been trying to get a hold of your father for hours! Nancy never called me today! Hannah's been blowing up my phone too for the last hour. What is going on?"

"We already know about Nancy," Joe replied calmly. He looked around the lobby at the agents walking around. There weren't many but enough to go through the entire lodge within a matter of hours.

"You do?"

"Yes, Frank figured it out earlier today," he explained. Joe went into detail about everything that occurred that morning and afternoon. "Ned took Frank, my parents, and Vanessa too. They should be here."

"Well, I've been here since around noon today," Hayworth replied. "Nobody's been up here other than employees of the lodge and the agents. I would know if a group of people came in. We've been scrambling around trying to find Ken Harrison's killer too. Especially since the lodge was sold by the investors this morning."

"Someone bought this place?" Joe asked surprised. "I thought Ken was going to leave the lodge and the rights to the mine to the town?"

"There was no will stating that, Joe," the agent shook her head. "Wait, what mine?"

Joe went on to explain the entire case from years before starting with the sabotage of the lodge that brought them there. Things heated up with the murder of Archer Lampley, the music mogul and the arrest of one of the singers from the music video they were filming at the time. "We figured out about the possibility of gold still in the mountain," Joe continued. "We knew someone other than Pete, the caretaker of the lodge, knew about it. We were at Jack Treyford's villa when we figured it…" Joe suddenly slapped his forehead while the others looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm so stupid!" cried Joe, holding his head. "That was stupid too! Ow!"

"Joe, focus!" cried Stacy.

"Treyford's villa!" Joe cried. "They're not going to be here! He took them to his villa!"

"But I heard that it's been checked numerous times," Agent Hayworth replied. "The place is boarded up. No one's been up there."

"When was the last time you checked?" Joe asked.

"Yesterday, I do believe," replied a voice nearby. A male agent walked slowly up to the group, assessing the five of them. His appearance seemed to give off an air of ranking. "Special Agent in Charge Carl Dearing. I don't know who you are but you can't be here. We're conducting an investigation. The lodge is closed."

"Sir, this is Joe Hardy," Hayworth replied. The SAC did a double take on Joe before sighing.

"Oh, right," Dearing nodded. "You, your brother, and one other person…a Miss Drew, I think, were a part of the original team to take down Treyford. I've heard a lot about you and I know of your father as well. Right now though, your presence isn't warranted."

"But they took my family!" Joe cried. Several agents stopped what they were doing at the sound of the outburst. "My whole family and Nancy too. They're up at Treyford's villa. I know it!"

"I have two agents up there, monitoring the villa, Mr. Hardy," SAC Dearing replied gruffly. "I would know it if anyone went up there."

"Then check for crying out loud!" Sam yelled. "We know they're here somewhere. Their plane was found at the airport. We're wasting time by arguing here."

SAC Dearing looked at the group, contemplating what he should do. He went over to a nearby table and grabbed a walkie talkie. "Stark! Harris! Anyone still there?"

Nothing but static came back. "Stark! Harris!" he barked again in the walkie. He looked back at Joe, shock registering on his face. No answer meant that the agents were no longer there for some reason. It only confirmed what Joe was thinking and he turned and ran out the door. He stopped just outside the lodge, looking up the mountain to where he remembered Treyford's villa was even though he couldn't see it.

"What do we do now, Joe?" Sam asked, coming up behind him.

"I don't know, Sam." Joe turned when he heard Dearing yelling out orders to the agents. He rushed up to the SAC to stop him. "Wait! You can't just go up there and raid the villa!"

"Oh? And why's that, Hardy?" Dearing asked annoyed.

"Because the place is like a fortress," Joe explained. "You won't be able to get in without knowing what or who you're dealing with. If you go in any other way, guns blazing, he'll kill everyone before you can crack a window. He's got a security system that rivals Ft. Knox and is just as bad as the Drew's security system in Chicago. It always looked like it was boarded up because the system was set. If it is still set, then there's only one way in or out."

"What's that?" Hayworth asked.

"The mine shaft below the house," he said pointing toward the mountain. "That's how he escaped the last time. He set the security system and escaped through the mine shaft in the floor of the living room. Treyford locked us in with a deadbolt on the outside of the door. We only got out because of one of the guests at the party had some new invention that even I couldn't tell you what it was. The shaft comes out at the snowmobile lot. As long as he didn't fill it in, we might be able to access the villa from there. We also can't take any cars or four-wheelers. He'll hear them coming a mile away."

"Fine," Dearing said. "Then how do you suggest we get up there without anyone seeing us?"

"We go hiking." Joe thought for a moment before saying something else. "I also remember a garage next to the house. If we can get there, we might be able to access the villa through there somehow as well. It might be a second access point."

The SAC stood for a few minutes, taking in what Joe said. "You heard him, ladies and gents!" he finally cried, looking around at the agents. "Get your gear ready and your hiking boots on! We have a fugitive to catch and a family to save!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Brenda led the way down the stairs into the foyer of the villa while Max held onto Nancy's arm to make sure she didn't run. Nancy's mind was reeling, thinking about what Brenda had planned though she herself didn't know what it was. She rubbed her wrist as best she could where a bracelet Brenda tried putting on had scratched her. Although it was just a small scratch, it still hurt and the pain had still yet to dissipate. The former reporter asked her to trust her but Nancy still wasn't sure if she should or not. She also didn't know what was in the pocket of her gown but she didn't dare check it. Still, Nancy felt uneasy as the three walked into the living room where everyone else was already assembled.

Ned stood off to the side, wearing a nice suit and tie, a small plate of food in his hand. He seemed to be the only one partaking in the food that was laid out in front of everyone. Frank stood near him, casting several gazes at Ned though he didn't move for a large man stood directly behind him. Even in the midst of misery, Nancy thought Frank looked as handsome as ever in the suit he wore.

Across from them stood Fenton, Laura, and Vanessa as if placed purposely apart from Frank, each of them dressed as if they were attending a dinner party. The three took in their surroundings as two more men stood behind them. Everyone turned toward them as Brenda, Nancy, and Max entered the room. Frank's mouth dropped slightly open at the sight of Nancy while Ned grinned mischievously. Treyford, who was standing in the middle of the room, came over to the three to greet them. Brenda whispered something in his ear and he nodded, looking over at Nancy.

Taking her from Max, Treyford led Nancy through the room as if she were a trophy to be won, gloating the whole way. He purposely placed her directly in between Frank and Ned, both men never taking their eyes off her.

"Now that we're all here," Treyford announced, looking around at his "guests," "we can get started. You had asked me earlier, Frank, what I wanted. You're about to find out. The last time we were here, I threw a party for the completion of the music video being filmed at Mount Mirage. Do you remember? I thought it would be nice to, sort of, reimagine what that night should have been like. It was supposed to have been a pleasant evening that night just like tonight but it was ruined by three teenagers who considered themselves 'private detectives.'"

Treyford looked over at Fenton and scowled. "No, doubt a family trait for the Hardy brothers while I'm sure that it had something to do with her father's knack for the law when it comes to Nancy. There were few other insignificant players though their part was less extravagant as theirs and frankly, I don't care. Tonight I plan on changing the outcome of that long ago evening and now that I finally have the mountain and the mine under my control, I can take care of three nosy 'kids.' Well, two now, courtesy of Ned though I'm still a little irritated about it."

"Oh, get over it, why don't you?" Ned replied irritated. He set down his empty plate and rolled his eyes. Treyford walked over to him and smiled before glancing at Nancy beside him.

"I already did, Ned," he replied. "But the question is if you will learn your lesson after it has been taught. See, I abhor insubordination just as much as I hate being lied to and being made to look the fool. Three 'children' did all that in a matter of seconds. One of them, I might add, thought that they could embarrass me by putting a so-called 'video' up on a screen that supposedly showed me putting poison into Ken Harrison's glass. What I didn't know at the time was that it was a bluff made to make me force my hand, which unfortunately I did. I should have taken out that person at the time for embarrassing me but now's a good a time as any. So, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone in a sense."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, looking nervous. He looked over at Nancy and then to Ned.

Treyford smiled broadly as if something just came to mind. "Well, make that three birds." He looked back at Ned. "I told you there would be consequences for defying me. Plus the fact that I haven't really gotten over your own role in my original apprehension. You will get your chance to redeem yourself later when we take care of a certain family but for now, there's a lesson to be taught." Treyford turned to Nancy who remained still thought her heart was pounding.

"You promised me!" yelled Ned when realization hit him. Nancy looked up at Ned, still wondering what was going on.

"I promised you nothing!" snapped Treyford, turning back to him. "You should have thought of that before you left a child in a house with a bomb!" Vanessa cried out and tried to move but was stopped by one of the guards. "Now I get to take away what you thought was promised to you. I had to tweak my plan just a little bit to accommodate this but I think it will go off just as beautifully as the person who doesn't even realize that she's about to die."

Nancy's heart dropped, knowing Treyford was talking about her. She suddenly felt weak, her breath coming in rasps. Clutching her chest, she stumbled back as Treyford stepped toward her. Frank tried to move toward her but the man behind him held on to both his arms. Ned stood dumbfounded but didn't move. Treyford took hold of her wrist and examined where the bracelet cut her skin. Nancy swayed just a bit, her body starting to hurt as if something internally was squeezing her lungs. She pulled away from him and staggered back.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Treyford asked. Nancy tried to draw in breath but she could feel her lungs not moving, her chest about ready to explode from being unable to breathe.

"Nancy!" cried Frank, still struggling with his guard. He finally was able to elbow the man, disabling him momentarily so Frank could rush to her side as she collapsed into his arms. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. What breaths she could take came in loud rasps as the poison quickly worked its way through her system, her face and lips pale. When Nancy closed her eyes, Frank cradled her lifeless form in her arms, he cried out in rage. He could hear sobbing from across the room, his mother and Vanessa both crying over the loss. Fenton lowered his head in defeat, angry that he couldn't stop it. Ned stared down at Nancy and Frank as Treyford looked smug.

"This is why you follow directions, Ned," Treyford replied. He stepped in front of Ned, his face only inches from the young man's angry one. "Although she was going to die eventually, I got to take that advantage away from you...for now. Have you learned your lesson?"

Ned glared at him, his nostrils flaring in rage. He looked down at Frank who was still cradling Nancy as if willing her to come back to him. Ned had wanted to kill Frank and punish Nancy, not this. He had plans of his own but Treyford and Frank both took it away.

"See? Frank gets it," Treyford replied, gleefully. He smiled down at Frank who glared sadly back up at him. Treyford turned to Ned and smiled. "You'll learn eventuall…" he suddenly stopped when a shot rang out. Treyford's eyes went wide as he stared at Ned. The young man sneered slightly as another shot rang.

"I've learned my lesson, Jack," Ned said, leaning toward him. "Never trust a man who lets other people do his dirty work for him."

Treyford staggered away from him, blood spilling from his gut. Brenda screamed in horror as she saw the gun poised in Ned's hand, the smoke still rising from the barrel. Treyford looked down in shock, trying to keep his blood in his body. No words came out of his mouth as he fell over, landing in a pool of his own blood. Ned looked over at Brenda through narrow eyes before scanning the room. The guards stood solemnly, their loyalty to whoever paid them. Although they didn't expect what happened, the guards stayed where they were, their orders clear in the eyes of their new boss.

"Get up, Hardy!" cried Ned, aiming his gun at Frank who still held on to Nancy. He reluctantly let go of her, gently laying her back down to the ground before rising slowly, his hands raised. Still keeping his gun on Frank, Ned looked over at Brenda who stood frozen in fear. "Now, if I remember correctly, Jack always had a backup plan or two…or three. Where is it, Brenda?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered, taking a step back.

"Yes, you do, Brenda," Ned replied. He quickly turned back to Frank who had moved. Max stepped in and took hold of Frank so Ned could keep his attention to Brenda. "Jack had you do it! I know he did! Now where is it? Where's the antidote?"

Brenda bit her lip, thinking. She knew he was going to kill her no matter what she did. But she made a promise to Nancy that she wouldn't give her back to Ned. Before anyone could stop her, Brenda rushed out of the room, heading for the front door. She could hear Ned yelling for her as she punched in a code into the security box by the door, the sound of the doors and windows suddenly unlocking and opening. Just as she opened the front door, Ned appeared around the corner, his eyes dead set on her.

* * *

As Brenda rushed out of the room, Ned screamed her name. He hated chasing people but he needed the antidote. Even if it was to get the satisfaction of watching Nancy's when he killed Frank in front of her. He turned back to the guards before leaving. "If I'm not back in five minutes, kill them all but leave Frank to me," he ordered. Ned rushed out of the room to follow Brenda, leaving the Hardys to be with the guards.

Frank looked down at Nancy. If Brenda had the antidote, then there was still a chance to save her. He looked over at his father who shook his head as if knowing what Frank was about to do. Whipping around, he landed a punch to the face of an unsuspecting Max behind him, incapacitating him. As he rushed by the second guard near him, Frank kneed him in the stomach, the man doubling over. The other guards in the room were uncertain as to what to do giving Frank the opportunity to go after Ned and Brenda.

"Frank!" cried Fenton but he was already gone. Frank just hoped he could get to Brenda before Ned did.

* * *

Nearly an hour after leaving the lodge, Joe, Stacy, Sam, and Jack found the snowmobile lot down the hill from Treyford's villa. The sun had set and the full moon had risen, giving them natural yet semi-dark lighting. When they arrived, there were two men guarding the area and the four easily took care of them just before the FBI showed up, SAC Dearing leading the way with Hayworth.

"Do we know how many are up there?" Dearing asked, looking toward Joe. The two guards were out cold, lying on the ground.

"Maybe ten for all we know," Joe shrugged. "We didn't really have time to ask them."

"This is why you don't let civilians deal with things like this," the SAC sighed, shaking his head. He looked at Hayworth standing next to him. "Go up to the villa, Hayworth through the forest. Maybe by some miracle, you'll be able to get in once we've cleared the place from below."

She nodded and ordered a few agents to come with her. "What about these four?" she asked, pointing to Joe and his colleagues.

"I need you four to stay here," Dearing ordered, turning toward them. Joe started to protest but the SAC held up his hand. "I am not going to have four more people hurt in the crossfire. We'll get your family out safe and sound."

"But we're capable of taking care of ourselves!" cried Joe.

"They can go with me," Agent Hayworth piped up, stepping forward. "If we're to go around the villa, it's less likely that they'll be in the crossfire if the security system is still armed. I'll take full responsibility if anything happens to any of them."

Dearing sighed, looking between Hayworth and Joe. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop Joe from going up to the villa. "Fine," he finally said. "All three of you are to follow orders directly from Agent Hayworth. If you don't, I can't guarantee your safety."

"Understood," Joe nodded, smiling. He looked up the mountain. Since it was mostly forest in the area around the villa, they should have plenty of cover until they reached the summit.

"The rest of you, come with me!" cried Dearing. A moment later, he turned on a flashlight and walked into the mine shaft, several agents following him.

"Lead the way, Joe," Agent Hayworth replied, gesturing to him. The other agents with her waited for him to lead them toward the villa. Joe nodded and walked toward the trees lining the property.

A few minutes into the trek up the hill, the group stopped as they heard two shots ring out. Although the shots seemed distant, they knew they came from the villa above them. Feeling a sense of urgency, Joe pushed himself up the hill. All he could think of was his family. _Don't worry, guys. I'm coming._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know this was really short as compared to some of the other chapters but I just felt that it was complete as to where I stopped it. Hopefully I didn't piss off too many of you with this one! I don't know if anyone noticed but a part of the chapter pays homage to another one of my favorites from the ND Files. Kudos to you if you can figure it out! And yes, there was more from the plot of _The Last Resort_ when Treyford was speaking. Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! Rose12, I hope this chapter cleared up a little as to what Brenda was thinking. And yes, Brenda was horrible in most of the books she was in. I don't think the Hardys even liked her when they had encounters with Brenda. Thanks to Tjcain for the great support! Candylou, a dinner party was the intention but it changed as you read. Yet another twist in my little story! Haha! Thanks also to ErinJordan and max2013 for the reviews as well. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great weekend! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Just please, let us say goodbye," Laura pleaded to the guards. "That's all we ask."

"Fine," one of the guards said gruffly, rolling his eyes. He let go of her arm and the three Hardys rushed over to where Nancy lay unmoving.

"Oh, Nancy," Laura sobbed, kneeling next to her. She pushed a hair away from the young woman's face. Fenton shook his head. He failed his best friend in protecting his daughter yet again. Vanessa cried as well, her head hanging. Laura took hold of Nancy's hand but stopped when she noticed something sticking out of a fold in the gown. She looked over at the guards who weren't paying attention to them and pulled out what she found.

"Fenton," she whispered. When he didn't answer, she called him again, nudging him. Fenton looked over at her confused and she pointed down to where she held something. When Laura opened her hand, they found a small syringe with the needle capped and filled with an amber liquid.

"You don't think?" Vanessa asked softly looking at her in-laws.

Without hesitation, Fenton took hold of the syringe while also keeping an eye on the guards. "If this works, we need to keep her quiet," he said softly looking at the two women. They nodded and started weeping louder than before. Fenton was about to put the syringe in Nancy's arm when he stopped. Suddenly he plunged it into her chest and waited after pulling it back out. It was a matter of seconds before Nancy took in a loud breath, her eyes shocking open. Fenton held her down while calmly ordering her to take deep breaths as she coughed. Nancy's eyes roved around until she finally focused on him. When Laura and Vanessa saw that she was quiet, they calmed their weeping down a little, happy to see her okay. Nancy tried moving but the three stopped her.

"Don't move, honey" Fenton warned, looking over his shoulder at the guards. Max was the only one who seemed to be interested in what the Hardys were doing but he didn't come over to investigate. "They don't know you're alive and we want to keep it that way.

"What happened?" Nancy whispered, unable to make her voice louder.

"You were poisoned, Nancy," he said calmly. "We…we thought you were gone. You scared us half to death."

"Sorry," she replied softly, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart," Laura said gently, squeezing her hand. "You're back with us and that's all that matters right now."

Nancy looked around as if searching for something. "Where's Frank?"

"He went after Ned and Brenda," Laura answered. "They went out the front door but you just stay where you are. He can take care of himself."

Fenton watched as Max continued to eye them a little too closely. He looked back down at Nancy. "I need you to pretend you're dead," he said cautiously.

"Okay…"

"Just trust me," he whispered quickly, stealing another glance at the guard who was moving toward them. "And don't move or do anything no matter what you hear."

Nancy nodded and closed her eyes, listening as Max came closer to them. She took small breaths, trying not to let on that she was alive.

"What the hell's going on over here?" Max asked. "You know what, I don't care. Time's up. Let's go."

He grabbed a hold of Vanessa and pulled her up before handing her over to another one of the men. Fenton rose slowly after sliding the empty syringe under Nancy's gown. Laura took his hand as the three were pushed away from Nancy. The group headed to the back of the villa and outside toward the garage, the prisoners having the feeling of being led to the slaughter.

* * *

Brenda ran as fast as she could to get away from Ned, cursing herself for wearing heels and a skimpy dress. Although it was spring, the evening was still cold and she shivered when she stopped to get her bearings. The trees all looked the same in the dark and she had no idea where she was exactly. Before she could start running again, Brenda was grabbed from behind and pulled close to a body.

"Hello, Brenda," Ned spoke into her ear. "You left before we could finish our conversation."

"Our conversation was over!" she cried, struggling to get away from him.

"I think not," he hissed. "Where is it?"

Brenda laughed loudly causing Ned to slightly let go of her. She squirmed away from him and was about to run away when she heard the click of a gun. Brenda turned around to face Ned, her hands up in the air. He aimed the gun at her, a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Brenda," he seethed, "Where is it?"

"As if you'll let me live anyway," she replied, puffing her chest out in defiance of him. "If you had just waited a few minutes longer, Jack was going to revive her."

"You lie!" Ned hissed, stepping toward her, his hand trembling. "He wasn't going to do anything like that! Jack wanted her dead just as much as I did! He took that away from me! And Frank took Nancy's heart!"

"I'm not lying, Ned!" Brenda cried. "You really want to know where the antidote is? I put it in her pocket! She had it the whole time and you didn't even think to look! You are so blind with jealousy and rage that you couldn't even see what's right in front of you! Frank never stole her from you! _You_ did that yourself! _She_ left _you_! Get that through that thick skull of yours! I promised her that I wasn't going to let you have her and you never will, you sadistic bastard, because it's already too late!"

"You bitch!" Ned roared. He tried pulling the trigger but it only clicked, the gun jamming. Throwing the gun to the ground, Ned lunged for Brenda. They fell to the ground with him landing on top of her. Ned wrapped his hands around Brenda's neck and started choking her. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Not as much as I will," replied a voice behind him.

Brenda was about to lose consciousness when Ned suddenly let up, his body rolling off her. She drew in ragged breaths, coughing as she turned over over to see where Ned went. She saw the silhouettes of two men, one of whom was on the ground while the other stood above him. When the moonlight came through the trees, Brenda was surprised to see that her rescuer was none other than Frank Hardy holding a large branch.

"Hardy," Ned growled, slowly rising from the ground. He looked over at Brenda. "You stay right there, Brenda. Once I'm done with Hardy, I'll be back for you!"

Not wanting to stick around long enough for Ned to come after her, Brenda got up off the ground and headed in the direction she hoped was the villa. She didn't know if anyone found the antidote and moved as quickly as she could in order to make sure Nancy was all right. It was her only saving grace after months of going down the wrong path.

* * *

Joe, Agent Hayworth, and the others came up to the back of the villa, the garage sitting dark in between them. Wanting to make sure the building was secure, Hayworth crept into the garage, Joe following close behind her. Neither of them saw anyone outside guarding it so Joe opened the door, revealing several empty bays but in the back were three dark SUVs. The two walked cautiously into the garage though they weren't expecting anyone to be there.

"Well, at least we know someone's here," replied Hayworth, lowering her gun.

Joe nodded, laying his hand on one of the vehicles though it was cold. Treyford and his family had been there for quite a while. He turned his attention back to Hayworth when she received a message from one of the agents outside.

"_We've got movement at the back of the house, ma'am."_

Hayworth and Joe looked at one another. If someone was coming out of the house, the security system was down. "We're coming back now. Don't move until we get there."

As they came out, the agents along with Stacy, Sam, and Jack were hunched along the edge of the building, watching the scene in front of them. Joe turned toward the villa and almost cried out when he saw that one of the people was his wife. His parents were also with them. There were four men with Joe's family, one of whom went back into the villa seconds after they came out. Hayworth pulled Joe back before he could move out to get to them.

"Stay here, Joe," Hayworth ordered, giving him a stern look.

"Why?" he cried. "No! That's my family out there! I'm going!"

"And it's the reason why you need to stay here," she hissed. She looked to the agents and gave them signals to move. Two of them along with Sam moved around to the other side of the garage to flank the group coming toward them. Hayworth turned her attention back to Joe. "You could inadvertently endanger them or yourself."

"I'll stay with him," Stacy replied, nodding. Joe huffed but stayed put as Hayworth led the rest including Jack around the corner.

"Federal agents! Freeze!" cried Hayworth. The six stopped where they were though the guards didn't let go of the Hardys. The man holding Vanessa pulled her close, wrapping his beefy arm around her neck.

"Drop your guns!" he yelled, tightening his grip. "Or I break her neck!"

"Let her go," replied Hayworth, her gun still aimed at the man. She didn't want to shoot him for fear of hitting Vanessa.

The man moved toward the garage. He opened the door and was about to back in when he looked to his left at the last minute. Vanessa rammed her elbow into his stomach and ducked just before someone punched the man out. When he went down, the other two guards held up their hands in surrender. Fenton and Laura moved away from them as the agents swooped in and arrested the men.

Vanessa turned to her rescuer and cried out when she saw Joe. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him as he embraced her. "I thought you were dead!" Vanessa cried into his shoulder. She pulled away and started beating on Joe. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Joe!" cried Fenton rushing up with Laura. The two parents hugged their son once he was able to get away from his wife. "You have no idea how happy we are to see you okay!"

Laura showered Joe with kisses as he protested. She tsked when she saw the bandage on his forehead. "Such an asshole he was for planting that bomb," she muttered. Joe laughed at his mother. Laura wasn't much of a potty mouth but he couldn't agree with her more.

"Oh!" cried Vanessa. Joe stiffened thinking she was going to barrage him with another beating. Instead, Vanessa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him toward her. "Please tell me CJ is okay!"

"He's fine," Joe smiled, shrugging her off. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. "He came out better than Stacy and I did. Not a scratch on him either. He's with your mother."

"Stacy?" Fenton said, looking around. He finally noticed her along with Jack and Sam who were standing nearby. The three rushed over to the Hardys with Sam slapping Fenton on the back before giving his old friend a bear hug.

"Man, Fenton!" he cried. "You gave us all a scare!"

"Believe me," Fenton wheezed out, "that was not my intention. You can let go of me now, Sam."

Sam put him down and Fenton straightened his suit. He smiled at Stacy and Jack, thanking them both. Laura gave all three a hug and a kiss.

"How did you guys know to come here anyway?" Fenton asked, looking at them all.

"Joe figured it out," Stacy smiled, winking at him. Joe blushed but grinned broadly. Fenton beamed at his son.

"It's a long story, Dad," Joe laughed. He looked around the yard that was now lit up with outdoor lights from the villa and garage. Joe was about to say something when Fenton let out a cry as if he forgot something. "What's wrong?"

"There was another man who went back into the villa!" his father answered, rushing toward the house. Joe and the others quickly followed him. "Max went back in to get Nancy!"

Hayworth heard the outburst and followed behind, her gun ready. Fenton ran up to the villa but stopped when a few agents come out of the back door. One of them held on to Max who was handcuffed. SAC Dearing came out behind him.

"Sir!" cried Hayworth, coming up to Dearing. "We were able to apprehend three more and rescued some of the hostages. Were there any others inside?"

"Yeah, a body," Dearing nodded grimly. He looked at the Hardys. "Can someone tell me how Jack Treyford is dead?"

"Dad?" Joe asked looking at Fenton. Everyone's attention went to the three former hostages.

"Ned shot him," he said. Fenton looked into the villa as if searching for someone. "There was no one else in there?"

"No," Dearing shook his head, confused. "Just this man here. Why? Was there supposed to be?"

Fenton looked at his wife then pushed his way into the villa toward the living room. A trap door lay open in the floor where the agents came out. Treyford's body was still where he fell but was now covered with a sheet. He looked over to where they left Nancy but only the small syringe was left behind.

"Dad," Joe said, coming up behind him, "what's going on?"

"You didn't see her?" Fenton asked Dearing, ignoring Joe's inquiry.

"See who?"

"We left Nancy right here!" he cried, pointing to the spot. "I told her not to move."

"I have a few agents checking the rest of the villa, Mr. Hardy," replied Dearing. "Maybe she went to another room."

"I don't think she could," Fenton replied, shaking his head. "She..."

"What happened, Dad?" Joe asked.

Fenton sighed. "Brenda poisoned Nancy on Treyford's orders. I guess it was retaliation for what happened with you and CJ, Joe." Fenton ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "The baby wasn't to be harmed in any way and it didn't sit well with Treyford with what Ned did so he was 'punished.' We all thought Nancy was dead and Ned was so angry that he shot Treyford. Then he went after Brenda for the antidote when she ran off. Frank followed them soon after. We found the antidote in the pocket of the gown Nancy was wearing and it worked. I told her to stay still so the guards wouldn't know she was alive but Max figured it out. He came in here to get her but he must have run into the agents."

"So, Nancy was poisoned," Joe repeated, "and Frank ran off after Ned and Brenda. Where are they now?"

"I don't know, Joe," his father shrugged. "We stayed in here and Ned had ordered the guards to deal with us if he wasn't back in five minutes. That was over twenty minutes ago if not more."

"When we pushed open the trap door," explained Dearing, taking in everything, "Max, as you call him, was just coming into the room. I think we surprised him but he wasn't really paying attention to us. He was looking toward the front door when we took him down. Maybe he saw someone leave the house as we were coming in."

Another agent came rushing into the room from the front of the villa. "Sir, we found someone who just walked out of the forest."

The group quickly left the room, Dearing leading the way. As they all came out onto the front porch, an agent was walking slowly with a woman in front of them. Joe hoped that it was Nancy but when the woman came into the light of the outside light, it was revealed to be Brenda. He tried to lunge at her but Fenton stopped him.

"Where's my brother, Brenda?" Joe cried, still struggling with his father.

"Do you know this woman?" Dearing asked, looking confused.

"Yes," Fenton nodded. "It's Brenda Carlton. She was a part of Treyford's group."

Brenda hung her head as she was arrested though she looked more relieved than anything. "I'm sorry, Joe," she replied, looking up at him. "For everything. I tried to make it up to you all by helping Nancy but I guess it doesn't save me from what I'd already done."

"Is there anyone else in the forest?" Hayworth gently asked.

"Yes," Brenda nodded toward the direction she came from. "Ned was about to kill me but Frank saved my life. They're still out there but I couldn't tell you where. It's too dark."

"You didn't see Nancy then?" asked Fenton.

"Nancy?" Brenda looked confused. "No. I thought she was with you. That's why I came back. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't see anyone else out there but then again it's so dark, I could barely see where I was going."

"Looks like we need to go find them," Dearing stated gruffly. He looked at the Hardys. "I…"

Before he could continue on, they all heard the screams crying out that were quickly cut short. Fenton and Joe looked at one another before bolting for the forest. They could hear Dearing shouting orders behind them as they disappeared into the trees. The father and son just hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I told myself to get this chapter out today since I left you all in such suspense. So glad I was able to! But then again, I left you in suspense once more. But have no fear, the end is near. katnissta, that was for you. I know you're all itching for the ending but I assure you, it'll be here before you know it! Maybe even by the end of the week but I can't promise you anything. I'm sorry that it's taking longer than I anticipated it to be. ****Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter! A couple of you figured out that the antidote was in Nancy's pocket which is what I intended. The ND File I paid homage to in the last chapter was #30, _Death by Design_, where Nancy was pricked by a brooch intended for a fashion designer and was poisoned. This time, it worked a little faster. The concept was so delicious that I wanted to use it again, but with a bracelet. If you haven't read that one, I highly suggest it. It has a very good storyline to it. And the good Ned is in it too, for those of you who are fans of his. Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. There's at least two more left (maybe three) before an epilogue which I know you all are waiting for. Please don't forget to leave your mark so that I know that you were here! Until next time, May the Fourth Be With You (I know I'm a day late but I just had to say it!). Later**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**I'm early in the day but I couldn't help but to get this out. I know you're all waiting for it. Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! Your kind words throughout the whole story have literally kept me going! Smithy, I completely forgot it was Cinco de Mayo on Sunday, so you got me there! lol! Since this one is long, I will leave you to it. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know you were here! Later!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Frank stood over Ned, the branch still in his hand. He thought about what he should do. Ned was never going to let up on Nancy. In his mind, she was already his. Frank didn't want that for Nancy but he also wasn't a cold blooded killer.

"Go ahead, Hardy," Ned sneered from the ground. "Let's see if you're man enough to kill me."

"Even though you've put Nancy and my family through hell for months," Frank stated, throwing the branch to the ground. "I'm not going to stoop to your level, Ned. That's being honorable. You deserve to rot in prison for what you've done."

Ned laughed and rolled his eyes. He rose slowly, putting Frank on edge. "Honorable, huh?" he said, smirking. Before Frank could do anything, Ned charged him, knocking him backward but not to the ground. With every punch he threw, Ned continued. "You may believe that not killing me is honorable but I don't think the same way as you do, Hardy! You stole her from me and that deserves me pounding you into the ground!"

"Is that what you think happened?" Frank cried, pushing him away. Ned glared at Frank, his eyes glowing with rage in the moonlight. "That somehow I manipulated her over the years so that she would fall in love with me? Nancy and I_ never_ did anything to jeopardize the relationships we had with you or Callie. We always kept it professional."

"Oh, so Egypt was simply 'professional?'" Ned asked. Even in the darkness, he could see Frank become uncomfortable. Ned laughed. "I heard all about your little 'honeymoon' to Egypt from Bess. I heard every juicy detail without Bess even knowing I was nearby."

"Nothing happened."

"I highly doubt that, Hardy." Ned rolled his eyes. "Tell me, Frank, when did you actually realize you were in love with Nancy?" When he didn't say anything, Ned continued. "I have loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I told my best friends that the two of us would be married one day and live together until the day we died. And when I revive her, I'm going to make her forget about you and your meddling family because you won't be around to remind her!"

"You are sadistic, you know that?" Frank said, blocking a punch from him. The two were growing weary of their fight though neither of them wanted to let up. "You don't care about Nancy! You just want to own her! She's not something to be won, Ned!"

"Says the man who stole her from me!" Ned roared, charging Frank again and knocking him to the ground. The two rolled around, each one trying to best the other. Frank landed a punch to Ned, keeping the man to the ground. His chest heaving from exertion, Frank rose slowly, standing over Ned.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't steal Nancy?" Frank asked. "Yes, I've loved her for a while but I have respected her wishes from the start. What the hell have you done? You've lied, cheated, and even killed to get her, thinking that she would come back to you with open arms. Ned, that's not how it works! I love her more than anything in this world and will continue to fight for her even if it meant I couldn't be with her! You want ownership. Nancy isn't property! That's why she left you! And I didn't swoop in right away as you think I did! I toiled for months, respecting her so she could be done with you! I didn't want a rebound relationship! I wanted to be with her fully! You did it to yourself, Ned! She loved you and you blew it! I may not be perfect but I would never disrespect Nancy the way you have. You…"

Frank couldn't finish the sentence as Ned rammed into him again. The two fought, throwing punches and kicks. Frank finally got the best of Ned, standing over him once more. Even after everything that just transpired, Frank still couldn't bring himself to end Ned. He knew he just couldn't do it. The question was what could he do stop him from coming back?

* * *

The moment the Hardys were led away, Nancy opened her eyes. Her body felt weak, the effects of the poison still coursing through her but she needed to get to Frank. He needed to know she was alive. Even if it meant revealing herself to Ned as well.

Nancy flexed her fingers and slowly rolled over. She gasped when she saw Treyford lying dead on the floor, wondering who killed him. Getting to her knees, Nancy held on to the table near her to pull herself off the floor. She swayed just a bit before taking a step toward the front door. Knowing that anyone could come back for her, Nancy moved as quickly as she could toward the door, stumbling along the way.

When she finally made it outside, Nancy had no clue as to where to go. She looked all around the front yard before heading toward the trees off to her right since the rest was an open view of the valley below. Nancy stumbled through the trees with only the moonlight to help her way. Several times she almost walked into a branch or tripped over a root. The heels she wore caused her to stumble over rocks and sticks but Nancy felt it was better to keep them on to protect her feet. The gown kept snagging on bushes and leaves but she was too weak to rip off the bottom half of the gown to make her trek easier.

As she continued moving slowly through the woods, Nancy finally heard the sounds of a fight just to her right. Not caring about tripping anymore, she pushed herself forward, hearing Frank's voice ahead of her. Nancy stopped just outside a small clearing where she saw the silhouettes of two men fighting. She listened to what they were saying though she couldn't tell the difference between them as the moon was covered by clouds.

Tears came to her eyes as she listened to Frank talk about his love for her. In that moment, she wanted to protect him. Nancy saw a branch on the ground nearby and picked it up, her body screaming in jest. One of the men seemed to get the upper hand on the other, standing over him. Worried that the man on the ground was Frank, Nancy swung the branch against the man standing. She hit him on the side of the head and he went down but was not knocked out. Nancy didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. The clouds cleared the moon, revealing that it wasn't Ned whom she hit but Frank. He was leaning on his elbow, wavering just a bit. Nancy turned back to where Ned rose from the ground, his evil grim making her skin prickle with fear. She dropped the branch and scrambled over to Frank. He looked at her in surprise.

"Nancy?"

"I'm so sorry," she said, taking his head between her hands. Nancy felt warm, sticky blood coming from the side of his head where she hit him. "I thought you were Ned."

"It's okay," he replied, kissing her hand. His eyes widened as he looked behind her.

Ned grabbed Nancy by the hair, kicking Frank in the stomach. He doubled over, a gasp escaping from his mouth.

"Well, I guess I get to kill Frank in front of you after all, Nancy," Ned laughed. She struggled to get out of his grip but she was still weak from the poison. "Thank you so much for helping. I knew you still felt something for me, Nancy."

"You wish!" she cried, scratching at his face. Ned roared in pain letting go of her hair. Before she could get away though, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"That was stupid, Nancy," he said through gritted teeth. Ned kicked him again, Frank gasping once again.

"Stop it!" Nancy cried. She glared up at Ned. "No matter what you do, you will always be half the man Frank is!"

"Oh, really?" Ned smirked. He looked over at Frank who was slow to get up. "Jack may have betrayed me but I still get the girl in the end, Hardy!"

Frank finally stood up, his chest searing with pain from being kicked. He knew a few ribs were either bruised or broken but he didn't care. His heart pounded as Ned leaned into Nancy, smelling her hair.

"Mmm, strawberries," Ned taunted. "You always knew how to turn me on, Nancy."

Frank knew what he had to do. He was about to put Nancy's life in danger just as much as his own but if it will stop Ned, he'll take the chance. For a split second, when the moon came out again, Frank saw his opportunity. He looked at Nancy, seeing the fear in her eyes. "We are going to get through this, Nan," he replied confidently.

Although she had no clue as to what he had planned, Nancy still nodded, trusting him completely. Ned just laughed, never taking his grip off her. Before Ned even knew it, Frank was colliding with him, the three of them tumbling over the edge and down a steep embankment. Ned held tightly onto Nancy as they all slid down the rock and dirt before Frank reached out and grabbed a root. He had his hand around Nancy's other hand. Their cries echoed in the valley, coming to an abrupt stop as the root held. Frank held the weight of three people wondering how long the root would hold before they all plummeted into the ravine below. Nancy grasped his hand tightly as Ned gripped her other wrist, dangling over the precipice.

"Well, aren't we in a predicament?" Ned laughed. "Looks like I get to take you both out!"

"You'll die too!" Nancy cried, obviously in pain from being stretched between Frank and Ned. "Let me go, Ned!"

"No!" he yelled. Ned looked down at the rocks below then back at her. "If this is how I go, you're coming with me!"

Ned tried swinging to get Nancy to fall but Frank held tight to her, though he cried out in pain. She let out a scream when the root dropped them lower. Nancy looked up at Frank, tears in eyes.

"Don't let me go, Frank," she said.

"I'm never going to let go, Nancy," he stated, determined.

"And neither will I, Hardy!" cried Ned from below. The root dropped slightly again but this time, Ned lost his grip on Nancy. Just before he fell, he grabbed onto her leg. Nancy screamed as she felt her grip with Frank slipping. She reached up with her free hand and grabbed a hold of his arm, securing their grip on each other. Frank strengthened his own grip by taking her arm as well. The two locked eyes even as Ned continued to hold on to her.

Nancy looked down at her ex-fiancé. In that moment, she loathed him with every fiber of her being. He had taken her father away from her, tried to destroy her friends' lives but the one thing he wasn't to take from her was Frank.

"Get out of my life, Ned!" she cried. Nancy kicked him in the face with her free foot. Although he didn't let go, it stunned him for a bit. She kicked him again and this time, he lost his grip. She cried out when Ned twisted her foot, her shoe slipping off as he plunged to the rocks below. His scream suddenly stopped as he hit the ground. Nancy turned away, looking up at Frank. He stared down at her, knowing what she just sacrificed.

The two dangled precariously, not knowing if anyone heard their cries earlier. Frank looked up. Though he couldn't see the top, he willed someone to come to their aid. The root continued to hold their weight though Frank felt his strength leaving him as he tried to hold on. Losing Ned's weight brought a little bit of relief but he still held on by a thread. He could tell that Nancy was getting tired as well, the fatigue evident in her dirty face that shone in the moonlight.

"I guess I should have thought this through a little better, huh?" Frank replied with a small laugh.

"At least we're together, Frank," Nancy said. She looked into his eyes as they continued to hold on to each other. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Joe and Fenton rushed through the trees. They could hear the others around them running through as well but they strained to hear any more cries. Joe stopped when he saw something white clinging to a bush.

"Dad!" he cried. "Over here!"

Fenton came over, looking at what Joe was shining on with his flashlight. "That's from Nancy's gown," he stated, pulling the cloth from the bush. "We're going in the right direction."

They heard a woman scream and a man yelling soon after. The two headed toward the sounds. Joe could have sworn he heard Frank's voice but he stopped when the sound of a blood curdling scream echoed around him. It suddenly stopped and only the crickets could be heard. Not knowing where he was going, Joe burst through the trees into a clearing, his father right behind him. Joe panned the flashlight around the clearing but didn't see anything until another flash of white bounced off the beam. A white shoe lay on the ground and he rushed over to it only to be stopped by Fenton. In his haste, Joe didn't see the edge of the cliff.

"Watch it, Joe," Fenton replied. The two looked down the steep cliff face, looking for anything that might show where Frank or Nancy went. They couldn't see the bottom but as Joe passed the beam over the lower edge, Fenton thought he saw movement. Fenton took the flashlight from Joe and aimed it to where he saw the movement. A root moved slightly as if holding a great weight. "Frank?"

"Dad!" cried his older son's voice from below them. Fenton saw the root moved again only this time, he saw a hand gripping it, the knuckles straining from the weight below.

"Oh, my God," Fenton said before yelling for help. Within seconds, FBI agents, Sam, Jack, Stacy, Vanessa, and Laura were bursting through the trees. "Don't worry, son. Help is coming."

"Hurry!" Frank cried. "I don't know how much longer we can hold on!"

"Is Nancy with you?" Fenton asked.

"I'm here!" cried Nancy though she sounded lower.

Fenton sighed with relief but he had no idea how they were going to get to them before either the root or Frank's stamina failed. No one had a rope and there wasn't enough time to go back to the villa to find one. The ledge was too steep for anyone to walk down and get them either.

Joe looked at the ground, thinking. Like his father, nothing came to mind as to how to get to his brother and Nancy. He listened to the others around him discussing what they could do though nothing was sounded like it would work. Joe started feeling that they were wasting time. Then, as if the clouds suddenly opened up and revealed light, an idea popped into his head. He turned to his father.

"Dad!" he cried. "Human chain!"

"Wha?"

"A human chain!" Joe cried again, kneeling over the edge of the cliff. "It's the only way to get down there in time."

"But it's almost twenty feet down, Joe!" cried Fenton, kneeling beside his son.

"Dad, quit arguing!" he cried, giving his father a stern look. "Just trust me on this! I've done it before!"

"What are you carrying on about?" Dearing asked, annoyed.

"I'm serious," Joe replied, looking at his father. "This will work. It's the only way down there. They're too far down for anything else and we don't have a rope. Please."

Fenton bit his lip and closed his eyes. Sighing, he nodded and looked up at Dearing. "We need some help. I'll hold on to Joe if someone will hold on to me."

The SAC nodded and quickly ordered a few agents to help out. Sam and Jack also got into it. When he felt it was safe to move down, Joe slowly slithered his way day the steep embankment, using his arms to push himself. Once he was far enough, he could feel his father grunt behind him as he shifted onto the dirt as well.

"You know, Joe," Fenton replied, "I really liked this suit even though it was going to be the death of me. Make sure that doesn't happen for real this time."

"I didn't ask you to come along," he laughed. "Just don't drop me."

Those who weren't helping with the human chain aimed the flashlights down so that Joe could see where he was going. He was almost there when he saw the root slip again and Nancy let out a cry. It was hanging by a thread. Joe was within inches from the edge when he finally caught a glimpse of the top of Frank's head. He could see the pain from holding on in his brother's eyes but also surprise at seeing Joe coming down to rescue him.

"Joe?" Frank replied.

Joe grinned as he inched closer. Frank looked as if he were in a fight, his face bruised and a gash along the side of his head. "You look like shit, Frank," he said.

"I feel like it too," Frank laughed, grimacing slightly. "That hurt. Don't make me laugh when I'm like this, okay?"

"I'll get you out of this," Joe reassured him. "Can you reach for my hand?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "Nancy has my other hand. I let go, we both go."

Joe nodded then inched his way closer, his hand within reach of Frank's. He cautiously wrapped one hand around Frank's forearm just as the root finally gave way, dropping them all further down. As he slightly went over the edge, Joe could see the darkness below them. Nancy hung from Frank's other arm, staring up at him. "I gotcha," Joe smiled as Frank wrapped his own hand around his forearm. "You good?"

"Yeah," he nodded, relieved. "I think so. Just get us out of here."

"Dad!" Joe cried. "Pull us up!"

Slowly but surely the chain moved back up the mountain. Joe felt relief when he finally felt the rock and dirt underneath him, the weightlessness he felt just moments before gone.

As Frank cleared the edge, he breathed his own sigh of relief, knowing that they were almost out of danger. He looked down to see Nancy clearing the edge as well, her face betraying her fatigue and relief. Joe never let go even once he was on the grassy clearing. He wanted to make sure that Frank and Nancy made it all the way up before letting go.

Once they were pulled up by the family and agents waiting for them, the two collapsed onto the ground, sitting side-by-side, neither of them wanting to move. Their adventure was over and they were glad for it. Frank wrapped his arm around Nancy, pulling her close. He wasn't going to let go of her ever again and neither would she.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, everyone! I hope that your week has gone well. Now that the action is over, the story is just about done. There will be one more chapter after this and then the epilogue! I still have a few things to clear up before the end. So, consider this the penultimate chapter (hopefully). This has been such an awesome journey and I really hate to see it end but I have a feeling that you won't be mad when the end finally does come. Anyway, be forewarned, there is a LOT of hugging in this chapter! Lol! But I guess that comes with the territory when the bad stuff is finally over. ****Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! I know that some of you were itching to have Ned rot in jail but I always intended for him to die. Being the character that he was, I knew he wouldn't let up afterwards. It was just bittersweet that Nancy was the one to do him in along with Frank. And yes, Drumboy100, Nancy isn't the princess to let the man save her although she does appreciate it. And sorry, I wasn't planning on having an R rated epilogue. But then again you never know what I might do in the end. Candylou, you are right that Joe was the hero of the last chapter. He made quite a save, didn't he? Katnissta, the action was fun, wasn't it? But you will get your other wish soon enough! Thanks to max2013, ErinJordan, Rose12, and the anonymous reviewer for the great reviews as well! I have kept you from the story long enough, so I will let you go. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your mark! Until next time, have a great weekend! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Joe sighed as he plopped down next to Frank and Nancy. The two were quiet and didn't notice Joe until he said something. "So," he started, "I guess you two owe me big time for saving you, huh?"

Frank and Nancy slowly looked over at Joe, their faces still masked in fatigue. "We owe you?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Yep," Joe said, looking proud of himself. "I'd say free babysitting until CJ is old enough and poopy diaper changes every time you're over. That should even us out."

"Uh, huh," his brother said. "So, you're saying we owe you that for saving our lives even though there have been countless times where I've saved your ass from something over the years."

"Oh, right," Joe muttered but he soon lightened up. "You do owe me because you never saved me from a cliff before. By the way, Nancy, you need to stop doing that. One of these days, we won't be there to save you."

"I will never understand you two," Nancy replied, shaking her head. "Do you really keep track of how many times you save each other's lives?"

The Hardy brothers looked at each other than back at her. "Yes," they said simultaneously.

"You might want to get used to it," Joe said leaning over. He winked at her.

"Yeah," replied Vanessa who stood over the three of them, her arms folded in front of her. "Get used to them being completely brainless and macho at the same time, all for the sake of brotherly love. There are times even I don't understand why I joined this crazy family."

"Van!" Joe cried.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she stated, giving him a look that shut his mouth quickly. "Believe me, Nancy, you're never going to get used to it."

"Are you all done?" asked Fenton, rolling his eyes. SAC Dearing came up behind him, looking stern. "I think we need some questions answered."

"Like where is this Ned Nickerson?" asked Dearing. Agent Hayworth stood beside him looking anxious.

"He's at the bottom," replied Frank.

"He fell," Nancy said. Neither of them elaborated as to how it happened and by the looks on their faces, the others knew they wouldn't get an explanation any time soon. Dearing pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"Okay," he said awkwardly. "Well, I'm glad to see that you all are okay." He turned to Joe. "Good job. I guess having you here wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Uh, thanks," Joe stammered. "I think."

Nancy shivered in the cold even though Frank held her close. The adrenaline from earlier was gone and the cold was finally getting to her bare arms and feet. Feeling her shiver, Frank took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Let's get back to the villa," Dearing stated after watching them. "It's a little cold out here and I think we can continue this later. I'll have some of our people go down and retrieve the body when the sun comes up."

Joe got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He held out his hand to Frank and helped him up. The moment he was stable, Frank gave his brother a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into his ear. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Anytime, Frank," Joe replied with a smile. The brothers turned toward Nancy who was slow to get up. Joe went over to help her and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you again, Nan. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Joe," she smiled. Fenton, Laura, and Vanessa all came in as well in a family hug. SAC Dearing and Hayworth walked away, giving the family privacy. When they were ready to go back to the villa, Nancy took a step and winced in pain as her leg gave out.

"Woah," Frank and Joe both replied, catching her before she fell.

"Oh, here, Nancy," Joe replied picking up her shoe. "This might help you a little better."

"Thanks, Joe," she smiled, "but the other one is down at the bottom of the ravine. I think my ankle was twisted when…nevermind. It's nothing. I can handle it."

"Like hell," Frank replied, swooping her up in his arms, newlywed style. Fenton laughed and walked away with Laura while Joe shook his head.

"Showoff," Joe muttered. He took Vanessa's hand and the two followed his parents.

Nancy wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at Frank. "Is this a sign of the future?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," he smiled back. "Maybe."

"But not in this," she said, looking at the tattered remains of the gown. "Just having it on makes me feel like he's still touching me."

"I can remedy that for you," Frank wiggled his eyebrows. Nancy laughed.

"And what would your family think?" she replied, lowering her voice.

"Right," Frank nodded. "Not the right moment."

"No," she smiled, shaking her head. Nancy looked longingly into his eyes. The two had been waiting for months and now that they were together, neither one of them wanted to go back to the villa with the rest of their family. Nancy leaned in and the two finally kissed without a care in the world.

"Are you coming or not?" Joe cried from the trees. Frank and Nancy stopped and burst out laughing.

"I guess we should go before Grouchy comes back, huh?" Frank laughed.

"I heard that," Joe mumbled.

Frank shook his head and stepped into the trees leaving the cliff and Ned far behind.

* * *

"It's just a sprain," the paramedic replied after looking at Nancy's ankle. "It'll heal in time. Just no more falling off cliffs."

"Believe me," Nancy laughed, "that is the furthest thing for my mind right now."

"I still want to take you to the hospital, just in case," the paramedic said, putting away extra bandages. "Even though the antidote seemed to work, the doctors might want to make sure that the poison is completely out of your system before letting you go home."

"Okay," she said, her shoulders slumping. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes," Frank replied from the edge of the ambulance. Another paramedic was looking at the gash on the side of his head, trying to stop the bleeding. Frank was also having a hard time sitting up since they hadn't had the time to check out his ribs.

"You're going to need stitches, sir," the paramedic announced while trying to put a bandage on. Frank waved him off and slowly got off the bumper.

"I'm fine," he said. "It'll stop on its own."

"Get your ass back in that ambulance, Frank Hardy," replied Laura, her hands on her hips. Nancy stifled a laugh by holding her hand over her mouth. "You just told Nancy she needed to go to the hospital and there's basically nothing wrong with her. You, on the other hand, need stitches and from the way you're carrying yourself, I'd imagine you have several bruised or broken ribs. So if you don't get back in there, I will have them strap you down to a gurney and you can go to the hospital on your own instead of with Nancy. Am I clear, Frank?"

"Crystal," he nodded, clearing his throat and stepping back. He heard laughing and looked over at Joe who was standing nearby with Vanessa.

"And you shouldn't talk, Joseph Hardy!" Laura cried, whirling around to face her youngest son. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. "Do you need to join them, too?"

"No, Mom," Joe stiffened bowing his head.

"I can make it necessary," his mother warned. "Between you and Stacy, you two should be a hospital after that explosion. I'm sure your father will be hearing about you from the fire chief when we get back so I suggest you clam up, Joe."

"Yes, Mom," Joe looked away. Vanessa snickered behind him. Fenton was hiding his own smile, watching his wife parent their sons.

Nancy watched the whole exchange between mother and sons. She remembered very well how the brothers hated being in a hospital when it came to their own health. Grinning, Nancy shook her head but then noticed Brenda being escorted out of the villa and was headed toward the police car nearby. She quickly rose and tried to get off the ambulance only to be stopped by Frank and Fenton.

"Where do you think you're going?" the elder Hardy replied.

"I'll be right back," she protested. Nancy sat down on the edge of the vehicle and eased herself onto her bare feet. "There's something I have to do."

"Do you need some help?" Frank asked, concerned as she took a step and hobbled.

"Nope, I got this," Nancy stated, smiling. "I'm not helpless, you know."

"No, you're not," laughed Fenton.

Nancy didn't have to go very far as the FBI agent and Brenda were walking by. The former reporter stopped in her tracks once she saw Nancy coming toward her. When she stopped in front of Brenda, Nancy didn't say anything. The two women just stared at each other before Nancy suddenly reached out and gave Brenda a hug, wrapping her arms around the surprised woman.

"Thank you," Nancy whispered. She said something else before turning back toward the Hardys, all of whom were just as shocked as Brenda. Nancy didn't say anything as she tried to step up into the ambulance again. Frank ended up helping her then climbed in himself, following his mother's orders. He wasn't about to admit it but his mother was right. He needed a doctor. Within minutes the ambulance drove off, Nancy and Frank sitting together on the bench inside. She snuggled once more into the crook of his arm and closed her eyes. Although the trip was short, they were both fast asleep by the time they arrived at the hospital, the weight of the world finally off their shoulders.

* * *

Late the next morning, the Hardys and their friends gathered around the table at a local restaurant. The FBI were gracious enough to put them in a hotel for the night plus gave them all a change of clothes. Frank and Nancy were admitted to the hospital overnight but were expected to be released sometime that day. Jack was the only one missing as he decided to get the planes fueled and ready for the return home.

The group was loud and energetic, excited to be going home after the ordeal they just went through. The FBI took their statements and released them so they were all free to go.

"Okay," Joe piped up, "you have to explain something to me."

"As usual," muttered Sam, resounding in a chorus of laughter from those around them.

"Ha ha, very funny," Joe said, giving him a look. "No, I just want to know why you were all dressed up as if you were going to a party. I mean, Nancy was in a wedding dress, for crying out loud. Ned wasn't actually crazy enough to want to marry her in the middle of the mountains, was he?"

"You had to ask, Joe," Fenton said, rolling his eyes.

"I was just curious, that's all," Joe said, holding up his hands. He was just relieved that his family was okay.

Fenton sighed. He really didn't want to explain everything all over again after telling the FBI the night before. He was saved from saying anything more when Sam's phone rang.

"Hey, Frank!" he cried into the phone. The table got quiet and listened as best they could. "Yeah, he's right here."

Sam handed the phone to Fenton who looked a little concerned.

"Everything all right?" he asked when he took the phone. He listened to what Frank said as the others waited. "Well, that's great! You coming to join us then?...That's understandable. How long?...That's fine, Frank. We'll see you soon then."

Fenton hung up and quietly resumed his meal even though the rest of the table sat waiting to hear what Frank said. Joe looked at him until Fenton put down his fork.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'" Joe said. "What just happened?"

"Oh, that," Fenton looked up in thought. "Yeah, Frank and Nancy were just released from the hospital."

"We got that part, Dad," Joe said, irritated. "Are they on their way here? The hospital is only two blocks from the restaurant."

"Uh, no," his father said. "They're leaving."

"Already?" Laura asked. "Without us?"

"Frank is taking a much needed vacation," Fenton stated.

"A vacation?" Joe asked confused. "Since when does Frank take a vacation?"

"He'll be back," Fenton replied nonchalantly. "In a few weeks, I guess. He didn't say."

"A few weeks!" cried Joe. "What the hell, Dad?"

"His business, not mine," Fenton said, giving Joe a stern look. "I suggest that you mind your own for now and respect Frank's."

"Where are they going?" Laura asked.

"Home."

* * *

Several hours later, Frank and Nancy landed in the small airfield outside River Heights. Jack had flown them from Colorado, then would head to New York on his own. After thanking him, the couple waited for a taxi. Since neither of them had a change of clothes, the two were quite the sight in the scrubs and tennis shoes that the hospital gave them that morning.

Frank kissed her hand as they waited quietly, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment they were sharing. The taxi arrived and soon they were heading into River Heights. Nancy hadn't called Hannah and asked Hayworth and Fenton not to say anything. She wanted to make it a surprise for Hannah. Clasping Frank's hand tightly as they rode through the streets of River Heights, Nancy reveled in her home town. It barely changed, if at all, since she left six months before even though she changed a lot.

"Stop the car!" Nancy suddenly cried, startling Frank. He looked over at her as the driver pulled the vehicle over. Nancy looked at Frank. "I'll be right back. Wait here."

"Okay," he nodded. He was slightly confused until he saw the reason why she stopped the car so suddenly.

* * *

"So, how's Dean doing?" Bess asked George after setting down her latte. The two girls were sitting outside a coffee shop, enjoying the pleasant late afternoon weather. It was warm but cloudy with a hint of rain in the air.

"He's fine," George blushed, looking down at the scone in front of her. "He's coming to visit once his finals are over."

"You've said that," Bess laughed, eyeing the scone as well. "Numerous times, in fact. One would get the impression that you were excited for him to visit. Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

George turned a deep shade of pink and looked away. Even though they'd only been dating for five months, she felt as if they were meant to be. Then something struck her as odd. A taxi pulled up to the curb and a familiar face stepped out of the car. George did a double take, watching an old friend come slowly toward her with a slight limp .

"Am I seeing things, Bess?" she asked her cousin.

"Hmm?" Bess muttered, her mouth full of the scone that George neglected. She looked up at her cousin and noticed her staring at something. Bess turned to look and almost choked on the scone. She squealed loudly, the other patrons giving her a look. "Oh, my God! Nancy!"

Bess rushed over to her friend, embracing her the moment she was close. George was slightly slower in greeting, still standing over by their table.

"When did you get in? Oh, my gosh, it has been too long! How did everything turn out?" Bess rambled then took in Nancy herself. "Oh, dear Lord, what are you wearing?"

"Scrubs," Nancy answered nonchalantly.

"What? Did you become a nurse or something?" Bess asked confused. George finally came over. She didn't say anything but Nancy was still worried that her best friend would yell at her again for leaving. Surprising her, George pulled Nancy close and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what I said the last time we were together," George replied. "But I was being truthful. You should never have left Frank."

"What makes you think I did?" Nancy smirked.

"Huh?"

Nancy turned toward the taxi just as Frank got out and came around to greet them, a large smile spread across his face. Bess' and George's mouths dropped open in shock then they searched around to see if any other Hardys were around.

"It's just Frank, guys," Nancy replied, giggling. He walked up to the girls, giving them both hugs. Bess noticed his scrubs as well as the bandage on his head and raised an eyebrow.

"You two look like you were in a battle or something," George stated, concerned.

"Close to it," Frank laughed. He wrapped his arm around Nancy's waste, pulling her close, a move not ignored by the two cousins. The taxi honked at them. "We should get going, Nan, before we lose our taxi."

"We have to get together soon!" Bess cried, watching the two get back in the car. "Girls night out!"

"Okay, Bess!" Nancy waved. "Oh, and don't call Hannah. We want to surprise her!"

The taxi drove off leaving Bess and George to their thoughts. They gave each a knowing look. They both heard the bells but it wasn't for George.

* * *

Hannah sighed. She was sitting in a chair next to the phone all night, waiting for someone to call. She had even picked it up several times to make sure the dial tone was still there. Her cell phone sat on the table next to her, as silent as the landline. Hannah wondered if Nancy was okay or if something bad had happened to her. She had been freaking out ever since the day before when Nancy's usual phone call never came. Hannah didn't think she could make it through another funeral if anything did happen. Still, why hadn't anyone called? She would have thought at least Agent Hayworth would call but the agent was now in Colorado on an investigation.

Rising from the chair, Hannah stretched and took her empty coffee mug to the kitchen. As she passed the living room, she stopped at one of the pictures of Nancy and Carson sitting on an end table. It showed the happier times before everything went crazy. Before Carson was… Shaking her head, Hannah left the room only to stop again in the foyer. The house held so many memories but it was too large in her opinion. At least for her, anyway. It needed a family. Not a widowed housekeeper with no children of her own. Nancy was more her daughter than anything and if she was really was gone, the house was more empty than ever.

Hannah went into the kitchen and noticed the time. It was almost five in the afternoon, the time when Nancy would have usually called. At precisely five, no phone rang but the front door opened though Hannah didn't hear it. She was just putting away a few dishes from the sink when she heard something in the other room.

"Hi, Hannah," a familiar voice softly replied. She turned around to see Nancy standing next to the breakfast nook. Hannah heard another sound and saw Frank walking in from the foyer. She thought it was strange that the two were wearing scrubs but she didn't care. Rushing over to Nancy, Hannah hugged her tightly.

"Oh, you scared me to death!" she cried. Hannah motioned for Frank and he came over, giving her a hug too. She smiled at him knowingly and laughed. "So, you're finally together, huh?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Hannah?" Frank laughed. He cried out when Hannah hit him in the arm. Nancy stifled a laugh. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For taking so long!" she cried then smiled. "Oh, it's so good to have you home!"

Hannah hugged Nancy again, not wanting to let go. She didn't care about anything anymore. Nancy was finally home and that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Warning: This chapter has adult content and innuendo in it. It's mild but I still wanted to warn you.**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Six weeks later…_

Joe stood at the entrance to the living room. It was already decorated for the party that was to occur the next day. The tables were set up, waiting to be weighed down by food and drinks. Streamers lined the walls and ceiling, devoid of the balloons that would arrive the next morning. He sighed, knowing how long it took to prepare and it was only a celebration for CJ's christening. Joe had no idea what he was going to do when the kid turned one.

He turned around and went back to the kitchen where his parents and Vanessa were preparing the food for the next day. Fenton and Laura had been staying with them since they returned from Colorado while their house was being rebuilt. Once the clean-up of the ruins was complete, work began nearly automatically on a new house in the same spot. Since the Hardy residence was destroyed, the town came together to help the family. When they came home, the Hardys were told of a warehouse that was being kept for them. It was filled with clothes and furniture that were donated to them for the new house once it was finished. Although keepsakes and photos were destroyed, the town was able to give them the basic needs to help and the hope for the future. The Hardys were just thankful that nobody was killed in the blast.

"Hey, Joe," Fenton replied, looking up to see his son watching them. "Are you going to help or just stand there and gape at us?"

"Yeah," he shook his head and sat down beside Vanessa. It was a quiet evening since the baby was put to bed but small conversation kept them going. "So, when is Brenda's trial anyway?"

"In a few weeks," his father replied. "Even though she pled guilty to a couple of the charges, she still has the chance to get off on the more serious ones she pled not guilty which she had nothing to do with. I think we need to help her in any way we can since she did turn around toward the end."

"But she really hates us, Dad," Joe replied, grimacing at the grape that seemed too mushy for his taste. "Why should we help after everything she's done? Plus how are we going to get her off on murder charges without anything more than our word?"

"They'll believe us," Fenton stated firmly. "Besides, Nancy is a witness too. She saw a lot of what Brenda did and didn't do. Brenda wasn't at the Drew house so there's that."

"But she knew about the car accident," his son said. "That's partially her fault."

"Let's not talk about this right now," Laura said. She was cutting up vegetables on a cutting board in front of her. "We will deal with it when the time comes. Brenda knows what she did and so do we. She understands that we don't have to help her in any way but we should do it out of gratitude for saving Nancy's life."

"Speaking of which," Joe chimed in, "are they still coming?"

"Yes, for the thousandth time, Joe!" cried Fenton, exasperated. Laura laughed, shaking her head. "I talked to Frank this morning. They'll be here late tonight and we'll see them tomorrow morning at the church. Do you honestly think he'd miss this?"

"No," Joe shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure he was still going to be here."

"Well, they're coming in on a late night flight," his father replied. "We've already talked about this."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why they didn't come in with Hannah, Bess, and George," he said looking glum. "They've been here since yesterday."

"Frank said they had to take care of a few things before they arrived," Fenton explained. He knew the reason but didn't want to say anything until the next day. "Don't worry they will be here."

"I'm not worried."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, will you two stop!" Laura cried, giving them both a look. She shook her head. "The house can't get done any faster, can it?"

"Nope," Vanessa laughed. As much as she loved having her in-laws stay with them, she was looking forward to a peaceful house again.

"When is it going to be done anyway?" Joe asked. He also couldn't wait for his parents to leave. He loved them very much but he missed having time with his wife.

"Questions, questions," his father stated, rolling his eyes.

"A few more weeks, dear," Laura said calmly, giving her husband a dirty look. They too were looking forward to the moment their house was done.

"That's what the contractor said," Fenton reiterated. He sat back and looked at the food they were just about done preparing. "Please tell me that we are ready for tomorrow."

"As long as Frank and Nancy get here on time," Joe grumbled.

"For the last time, they'll be here!" cried Fenton.

"Okay, okay!" he cried, holding his hands up. "I think we're ready. This kid is going to be so spoiled tomorrow and doesn't even know it."

"He's almost five months old, Joe," Vanessa replied, rising from her chair. She took all the bags of food they prepared and put them in the refrigerator. "As long as he's getting attention, I don't think he cares what happens tomorrow."

"I know," Joe shrugged. "I just don't want to overdo it. He gets enough attention already." He gave his mother a dirty look.

"If memory serves me correctly," Laura said, looking right back at her son, "you had a lot of attention yourself as a baby. And demanded it too. Your brother was never so demanding."

"He still isn't," Fenton laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm the butt of the joke here?" Joe muttered.

"That's because you're always the butt of the joke, sweetie," Vanessa said sweetly, squeezing his hand. She leaned over and kissed her husband. Joe blushed a little. If his parents weren't there, the things that he would be doing right now… "Joe?"

"What? Sorry," he looked at Vanessa and smiled. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Vanessa had a feeling what he was thinking about for she felt the same way. _Only a few more weeks._

"Well, we have a long day tomorrow," Fenton replied, getting up. "I suggest we all get some sleep. And don't about your brother, Joe. They'll be here. They wouldn't miss this for the world."

As they settled into bed a half hour later, Joe wrapped his arm around Vanessa who snuggled into him. He missed Frank the past few weeks and wondered how he was doing. Neither he nor Nancy called much except to say that they were coming to the christening. Joe sighed, listening to Vanessa's deep breathing as she fell asleep in his arms. He just hoped the next day went off without a hitch.

* * *

Though they were both tired from arriving late the night before, Frank and Nancy were still able to get up the next morning with ample time to spare to get to the church on time. She was just finishing her hair when she looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was struggling yet again with his tie, his face flustered as he tried tying it.

"Here," Nancy said softly, gently taking his hands away from the tie.

"I can do this, Nan," he protested.

"I'm sure you can," she smiled, "but you're doing a piss poor job of it."

As Nancy tied his tie, Frank though about the last time she took over and smiled down at her. Even in the most terrible of times, she didn't miss a beat. Only this time, she didn't seem to realize he did it on purpose. Once she was done, Frank took her hands in his own, kissing one of them. "Thank you," he said. Nancy smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Were you really trying or just faking it?" she asked, turning around to face the mirror before he was done with her. "I know you know how to tie a tie, Frank."

"I just love the way you do it, Nan," Frank said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He took in her perfume and closed his eyes, reveling in the scent. They swayed gently to music that didn't exist.

"Frank, stop that," she scolded him, hitting his hand. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her bare neck.

"Stop what?"

"That," she replied, trying to move away but he pulled her closer. Nancy raised an eyebrow, staring at his reflection. He smirked back at her and continued kissing her bare skin. "You are bad, you know that?"

"And you love me for it," he whispered as he kissed her neck again.

"We're going to be late."

"They can't start without us." He shifted her hair and kissed the nape of her neck, a necklace chain somewhat in his way.

"You're going to mess up my hair." Nancy closed her eyes.

"Bummer," he mumbled, drawing her closer to him.

"Your brother will kill you," she said breathlessly.

"Let him try." His hands roamed her body and she was lost.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" cried Joe. He looked at his watch then up and down the street. Fenton stood next to him though he wasn't as angry. In fact, he wasn't even surprised that Frank and Nancy were late. They had gotten in at an obscene hour and they probably just overslept.

"Don't be too harsh on your brother," he replied. Fenton looked at his watch. It wasn't quite noon so the service hadn't even started yet. "I'm sure he has a good explanation for being late."

"Uh huh," Joe rolled his eyes. "He's usually the first one to arrive, Dad. Of all the days for him to be late, he chooses today."

"He's not late…yet," his father stated. He looked down the street and saw a familiar motorcycle making its way toward them. "See? Not late. I'll go let your mother and the pastor know."

As Fenton headed into the church, Joe folded his arms and waited. The bike pulled in front of the church, parking just between a car and the No Parking Zone. The couple took their helmets off as Joe took them in. It had only been a few weeks but he immediately noticed how different they were. They both seemed more at ease than anything.

"Where the hell have you been?" Joe cried, forgetting the observation. He watched as Nancy climbed off the bike while Frank shut it off.

"Joe, we're in front of a church!" Frank quipped with a smirk. "Such language!"

"Oh, that's nothing, Frank!" he cried. "Just wait till later. I'll have a few more for you then!"

"I'm sorry, Joe," Nancy smiled sweetly. She came over to him, giving Joe a hug, completely knocking him off guard. "It is totally my fault that we're late. I forgot to set the alarm when we got in last night."

"You guys overslept?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Frank nodded enthusiastically. Joe looked between the two and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Nancy gave Frank a kiss on the cheek before heading into the church, leaving the brothers behind. Joe turned to Frank and gave him a look.

"What?" Frank asked, shrugging his shoulders. He got off the bike, making sure the stand was down.

"Seriously?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Frank laughed nervously. He started going toward the church but Joe stopped him.

"Overslept, my ass!" Joe cried softly. "You, Mr. Punctuality?"

"Yeah," Frank said innocently, turning back to Joe.

"You know, I've had to endure Mom and Dad for weeks now," he said, keeping his voice low. "Do you know how awkward that is?"

"Actually, I do."

"You do?" Joe was taken aback.

"Yeah." Frank leaned in. "Her name is Hannah, remember. And my ribs too."

"Oh…oh! Was it really that hard?"

"That sounded so wrong in every which way." The two brothers broke down laughing.

"There was no pun intended in that remark," Joe said, still laughing.

"So, you didn't actually…" Frank turned serious again, looking skeptically at his brother.

"Uh, no," Joe chorused. "I may have my moments but I'm not _that_ crazy."

"What are you trying to get at, Joe, besides making this conversation really uncomfortable?"

"I thought I said it."

"Okay, I'm sorry we were late," Frank said apologetically. "I thought we had more time."

"Thank you for that visual that I will probably never get out of my head again," Joe cringed, shivering.

"Well, you brought it up…"

"I'm sorry I did."

"If it makes you feel any better…"

"Nope, I'm done," Joe threw up his hands in frustration. "It's my son's christening. Let's concentrate on that."

"Agreed."

* * *

Several hours later the Hardys and their guests were gathered in Joe and Vanessa's living room. The celebration was energetic and loud with food and drinks to make it more merry. Hannah, Andrea, and Laura sat on the couch and chair, talking while Laura held the baby. Sam and Jack stood together, laughing while drinking beer. Stacy and Xander sat in the loveseat together, holding hands while whispering to one another. Frank, Joe, and Dean were bunched near the food while the younger Hardy brother kept snatching veggies from the tray.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for both your ex and your current girlfriend to be talking to each other?" Joe asked in between bites. He stole a glance over to where Nancy, Vanessa, Callie, Bess, and George were standing together. They were laughing loudly at something making Joe even more nervous. "What if they're telling each other all your dirty secrets?"

"Joe, I'm not worried," his older brother stated confidently. He too noticed the girls together. "Nancy and Callie seemed to hit it off right away anyway."

"You have more confidence than I do, Frank," laughed Dean.

"You have no idea, Dean," Joe rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who has all the secrets though," Frank said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "You have more dirty laundry than a laundry mat."

"Uh, huh," Joe looked at his brother skeptically. Frank seemed calm but balked just a little when the girls erupted into fits of laughter as if they all had been friends for years. "Oh, yeah. Nothing to worry about, huh, Frank?"

"Shut up, Joe."

"I guess we should get used to it once you're back here permanently."

"Yeah, about that…" Frank started but he wasn't able to finish. His father hit a glass calling everyone to his attention.

Vanessa came over to Joe along with Bess and George. Callie waved to her new boyfriend, David, who had just reentered the room. Frank strolled over to where Nancy stood next to Callie.

"My, you're happy," he replied to a beaming Nancy.

"Shouldn't I be?" she asked giving him a strange look.

"Oh, yeah," he stammered. "I was just noticing…"

"He was worried about us, Nancy," Callie said knowingly. Nancy giggled. "That we would tell his deepest, darkest secrets to each other. Right, Frank?"

"Were you?" he asked.

"You'll never know," Nancy said a twinkle in her eye. Her and Callie exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Although he was glad to see the two getting along well, it didn't help his whole fear of what they were talking about. Frank turned his attention to his father who cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for being here to celebrate CJ," Fenton replied, looking around the room in gratitude. "I know this is usually something that the parents do but I hope they don't mind."

"You just go right ahead, Dad," Joe called out. Vanessa lightly slapped him on the chest. "I had absolutely no intention of speaking anyway."

"That's what I thought, Joe," his father said after the laughter died down. "Anyway, this is more than just celebrating Carson Joseph. We have gone through a lot in the past year. The loss of dear friends." He looked at Nancy. "The gain of new ones. " Fenton looked at Stacy and Xander. "We've learned that life is too precious to ignore." He looked at Laura holding the baby. "We've realized our friendships are strong and the bonds of family stretch further than blood." Fenton turned his gaze to Sam and Jack. "This is what we all are: family. And nothing can break that." He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "To family."

"To family," everyone said in unison.

"Also there are some of us who wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for the acts of a few," Fenton replied once the toast was over. He looked from Sam and Jack to Stacy and Xander then finally to Joe. Getting a little choked up, he continued. "Thank you from the bottom of our hearts. There are no words to express the gratitude we all have for saving our lives. To you."

The rest raised their glasses silently and took another sip of their drinks. Laura sniffled, beaming proudly at her sons and those around them. Fenton rubbed his eyes then cleared his throat again.

"There are a few other things I have to say," he said. "Mostly business but I feel that now is the best time to say it. As some of you know, we have welcomed Stacy and Xander into our fold. They have shown their strength in what they do and they are more than just colleagues anymore. We recently had an opening for a senior investigator and Stacy has graciously accepted the position."

Joe leaned over to his brother. "What's he talking about?" he asked over the din of cheers around the room. Frank didn't say anything but gave him a sympathetic look. "What's going on?"

"Just listen, Joe," Frank said vaguely, looking back at his father.

"I'm sure you are wondering how this position opened up so suddenly," Fenton replied as if answering Joe's questions. "I've been toying with an idea for over a year now. Carson Drew had given me advice about it then and I've finally made a decision on it."

"You're not retiring, are you?" Sam asked concerned, asking what was going through the minds of nearly everyone in the room.

"As much as Laura would like it to happen," Fenton smiled at his wife, "no. On the contrary, we're expanding. During the months we were being bombarded with problems, our reputation suffered and we were in the red. Fear of closing was constantly on my mind and expanding our trade flew out the door. In the weeks since Colorado, the FBI has helped in clearing our name and clients are returning to get help from us. I'm happy to say that, with a new investor, we are finally able to add another office to our company. In the next few weeks, we will be getting ready to open a new office…in Illinois."

The group collectively turned toward Nancy and Frank who smiled. Joe was the only one who didn't look happy.

"To Frank and Nancy," Fenton toasted, "the new owners and partners of Hardy Investigations West."

Cheers broke out after the toast but no one paid attention to Joe as he set down his drink and left the room. Frank excused himself from Nancy who nodded.

Joe went out the back door and into the warm night. He was angry that Frank neglected to tell him about the development. Stacy was a good investigator, Joe thought, but she wasn't Frank.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," Frank said softly coming up behind him. "I meant to before Dad made the announcement but you were so happy with the service today, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides, you were already upset with me about being late this morning. It would have added more salt to the wound."

"But you could have said _something_!" Joe cried turning to face him. "_Anything_!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're breaking up our team, Frank!"

"I'm not breaking up our team, Joe," he said calmly. "Just moving on to another. You knew this day might come, especially after everything that's happened. I knew Nancy would never leave her home."

"So you have to leave yours?" Joe looked hurt. "This isn't what I expected. I thought you would be here. You're CJ's godfather and you're leaving him!"

"I'm not and you know it," Frank stated. "There will be times when you might need help and I will be right there beside you, no matter what. I know that you will do the same."

"But you won't be here anymore," he said sadly.

"And I will still be a phone call away and an easy trip here," Frank smiled. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't make it the end. It's going to take a few months to get up and running so who knows? We might need some help until then."

Joe looked at Frank. He could see it in his face that it was what he wanted. They heard a noise and the brothers turned to see Nancy closing the back door. She came up beside Frank though her eyes were on Joe.

"Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," Joe smiled looked at Frank. "I think we're good."

Frank wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Yeah, we are."

Joe eyes the two of them as they looked at each other. "Is there something I should know?" he asked. The couple looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," his brother shrugged. "Something planned…or unplanned. A surprise, I guess."

"No," Nancy laughed, though Joe felt it was a little forced. She let go of Frank and gave Joe a hug as she said something into his ear. "But you will be the first to know if anything does happen."

"Thanks," he said, hugging her back. "God, I'm going to miss you two."

"We'll miss you too, Joe," she replied with a smile. "But we'll always be there for you when you need it."

Joe sniffled just a little bit as he pulled away.

"Are you…are you crying, Joe Hardy?" Nancy smirked.

"No," he said quickly, wiping his face. "I just have something in my eye, that's all."

"Sure you do," Frank smirked. "There is something I wanted to tell you though, Joe."

"Yeah?"

"I gave Dad the keys to my apartment," Frank replied. Joe's face went slack. "I thought he might want to take advantage of it while it was empty. When we leave in a few days, Mom and Dad can move in. I've paid for it until the lease is up in five months so they have a place to stay rent-free until the house is done."

"Really?" Joe asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, it's the least I could do to make up for the weeks they've been living here," his brother shrugged. "Plus you saved our lives. We owe you."

Joe didn't say anything. He was speechless. Giving Frank and Nancy one last hug he went back inside to find Vanessa to tell her the news.

"Tell me again why we didn't say anything to anyone," Nancy replied, watching Joe leave.

"Say anything about what?" Frank asked. She gave him a look. "Oh, that. It's not time to tell anybody just yet. I know you said we should but this is Joe's time. We'll say something in a few months. Besides, we've only been together for a few weeks. Let's get used to the idea then drop it on them. Do you still have it?"

"You know I do," Nancy said smiling up at him. She pulled out the necklace she wore, holding up the ring that was on the chain. Frank smiled at her.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked, drawing her near.

"Only a few times," she smiled, leaning in, "but what's one more time?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sad to see this story go but as all stories go, they must eventually come to an end. There's only the epilogue left and by now, you should have a feeling as to what is coming next. I know this chapter was really long (and it took forever to write it on the computer!) but I hope that it brought some smiles and tears to you. Thank you to those who left a review for the last chapter! Rose12, you were paying attention, weren't you? I believe it was max2013 who had asked earlier in the story what the point of that little tidbit was and this was the reason it was mentioned so many chapters ago. Thanks to Drumboy100, katnissta,Tjcain, Candylou, and ErinJordan for you reviews as well! Happy Mother's Day to all the ladies out there, even if you are not a mommy yet! We all have the potential of maternal instincts. I will leave you for now but I hope to get out the last piece of this story within the next few days. Have a wonderful week and until next time, God bless.**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue – The Bells

_A year and a half later…_

Frank stood nervously in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. He thought about the events of the past few years and how long it took to get to where he finally was. Nancy and him almost didn't make it but not in the mortality sense. They sought to be together in the months they were apart because of Ned. But when it was all over, reality settled in and their relationship was put to the ultimate test.

"You look like you have the weight of the world still on your shoulders," replied a soft, female voice. Frank looked up to see his mother's reflection in the mirror, a kind smile on her face.

"I just…I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," he mumbled, turning around to face her.

"As if that should stop you from being happy," Laura replied. Frank always thought his mother was a beautiful woman and today, she looked radiant in a peach colored dress that stopped just above her ankles. She walked over to him, pulling out a white rose boutonniere. He sighed as his mother carefully pinned the flower to his lapel, the last reminder of what the day really was. "There, all better." Laura did a double take at Frank. His face was pale and he looked anxious to the point of needing to throw up. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, Mom," he replied softly. "It's just that we went through so much to get here. I don't know if we'll be able to survive if something else happens."

"It's called life, sweetheart," she said gently. "Do you think your father and I didn't go through rough patches over the course of our relationship? There are times still where I want to just pack it in and call it a day with the stupid shit he pulls."

"Mom!" Frank laughed.

"I'm serious," Laura replied sincerely. "But in the end, I always go back to him and make up because even after all these years, I still love him more than anything. Nancy is a wonderful girl. You have spent the last year and a half truly finding the love that you have for one another. Every couple goes through problems. Just look at your brother. To this day, I keep wondering how Vanessa even stays with him half the time. Maybe he gets it from your father. I don't know. My point is that life isn't perfect so don't expect it to be."

"Thanks, Mom." Frank looked back in the mirror at himself. This was the day he'd been waiting for ever since he realized how much he loved Nancy so many years before.

"You look so handsome." She smiled at him and sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Both my boys are all grown up and having families. I feel so old."

Frank laughed, giving her a hug just as Joe came into the room. "Oh good. I missed the gushy moment," he remarked with a silly grin. Joe was dressed similar to Frank though he wore a red rose on his lapel. He held out his elbow to Laura. "You ready, Mom?"

"Is it that time already?" Laura asked with a smile. She reached up and gave a kiss on the cheek to Frank before taking Joe's arm to leave the room.

Frank sighed once they left, turning back to the mirror. He still had thoughts rushing through his head causing him to hesitate in leaving the room. After several minutes, Joe returned but didn't say anything right away as he watched his brother.

"They're waiting for us," he replied after awhile.

"I know that, Joe," Frank mumbled, still not moving. Joe could see Frank was anxious, his face still pale.

"I'm surprised to see you so nervous, Frank," Joe replied. "She said yes a while back and is still with you after everything. Shouldn't that account for something?"

"I know, Joe," Frank repeated. He sighed and turned toward his brother. "I already got a pep talk from Mom. I really don't want one from you too."

"Well, then, how about you just tell me what's going on? I do have ears, you know." Joe saw Frank hesitate. "Maybe getting it off your shoulders will help. I don't think they can start without you."

Frank sighed again, shaking his head. He went over to a couch nearby and sat down, his head in his hands. Joe walked over, taking the seat next to him and waited.

"We've been through so much even after everything with Ned," Frank began, resting his chin in his hands. "There were times when I didn't think we were going to make it."

"But you did," Joe reassured him, "and the two of you have a stronger bond for it."

"Nancy's been on edge the past few weeks, getting ready for this whole thing," Frank continued, sounding as if he were trying to find an excuse to leave. "I swear, weddings are the death of men in this world with everything women have to have for them."

"Why do you think Van and I never had a real service?" Joe laughed.

"You guys went to Vegas, got drunk, then tied the knot at a cheesy wedding chapel," Frank said. "That hardly sounds like it was planned."

"True, it wasn't," his younger brother shrugged. "And I still don't remember it but you probably will remember today. You're the more respectable of the two of us so people expect you to have one of these big shindigs with all the bells and whistles. The question is do you love her?"

"That's a dumb question, Joe," Frank rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, we're not getting anywhere here," Joe sighed. He looked at his watch. They were supposed to be in the sanctuary ten minutes before. "Reminds me of when Vanessa has her moments. I swear, when women get pregnant, they become completely different people. After CJ, William, and now the new one coming, I don't think I can take much more. I really hope she doesn't want another one after this."

"I know what you mean," Frank laughed.

"Yeah, this time she's hoping for a gir…" Joe stopped in mid-sentence and gave him a look. Frank quickly rose and headed for the door.

"I think I'm ready," he said.

"Not so fast," his brother replied, stopping Frank at the door. "What did you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?"

"I can tell when you're keeping something from me, Frank," Joe replied, folding his arms in front of him. He stood in front of the door, barring Frank's quick exit.

"Drop it, Joe," Frank mumbled, looking around the room for another exit.

"Oh, hell no," he shook his head. "You said you knew what I meant about pregnant women. What did you mean by that?"

Frank stared at him, biting his lower lip. A knock came at the door but Joe didn't move. He raised an eyebrow and waited. Finally Frank sighed, defeated. "Okay, I said that because it's the reason why Nancy was more on edge than just planning a wedding," he replied. "I didn't even put two and two together. She told me last night right after the rehearsal dinner. We had made a deal that she wouldn't keep secrets from me anymore after…nevermind. It's not important. Anyway, she didn't even know until a few days ago and waited to tell me until after her first doctor's appointment. She's due a few weeks before Vanessa."

Joe was quiet then his mouth stretched into a large grin. "That's awesome!" he cried. Joe clapped his hand on Frank's back though his brother still looked pale almost as if he was going to lose his lunch. "What's wrong?"

"I need a drink," Frank suddenly said. He searched the room but remembered that they were in a church where liquor wasn't allowed. Another knock came at the door, this time it opened revealing Phil and Tony, both dressed in matching suits.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tony asked, looking at the brothers.

"Yeah," Phil replied. "They're waiting for you. You're not getting cold feet, are you, Frank? Because if you are, I could take your place."

"You're not helping, Phil," Joe mumbled, giving his friend a look. He pulled Frank away from their friends and into the hall. "What's the matter with you? You've never been like this before. You're usually calm and collected even in the face of danger. What gives?"

"What if something happens and I lose her, Joe?" Frank cried. "Or there's something wrong with the baby? What if I'm not a good husband and father?"

"Is that what this is about?" Joe asked incredulously. "You, who hung from a root on the side of a cliff; you, who has defied bad guys countless times on cases every step of the way and you're worried about being a bad parent? Come on! You can do this! Look at me! If I can do it, so can you. I get yelled at every day by Vanessa about the littlest things and she still lets me sleep in the same bed with her every night. My kids are still alive even after the incident with the permanent marker and flour. Believe me, I'm still making up for it with Van but they all still love me. That is what matters the most. There's no instruction manual on parenting. You just learn as you go. As for Nancy, she is crazy about you and you've loved her for how many years? The one thing I don't think she'll take well is if you leave her hanging at the altar."

"I wasn't going to do that," Frank replied.

"Then what's the problem?"

Frank eyed his brother and sighed. Joe was right. His mother was right. He was about to say something when he saw his mother rushing down the hall, her face scrunched up in anger. "Oh, shit," Frank replied, preparing himself for an onslaught from his mother.

"Is there a reason why you are still not in that church, Frank Hardy?" Laura asked angrily. Phil and Tony moved away from the Hardys, knowing their presence would only make matters worse. "It's bad enough that Nancy isn't ready either. What is with you two? Are you mentally challenging each other to make this day as miserable as possible?"

"What do you mean Nancy's not ready?" Frank asked, surprised. Color seemed to return to his face, his anxiety melting away with concern replacing it.

"Apparently, she locked herself in the bathroom," his mother stated. "Your father went to go check on her. The guests are getting restless. Maybe if you get out there, she'll follow."

Without another word, Frank turned around and went in search of Nancy's room. Joe and Laura both called out to him but he ignored them as he rounded the corner. Frank passed the open doors to the sanctuary, hearing the murmurs from the guests. He ran through the halls, finally catching sight of Bess and George who were wearing deep blue bridesmaid gowns. The two were standing in the hall, talking quietly. They stopped when they saw Frank approaching them.

"What's going on with Nancy?" he asked.

"She seemed happy as we were getting ready," Bess explained quickly. "We were running a little late anyway because Vanessa threw up just before getting her gown on, thank God, but she had to redo her hair. Then once we found out that you still weren't ready, she completely shut down."

"I think Nancy got scared that you weren't coming," George chimed in. "We tried getting her out of the bathroom but she locked the door. You dad and Vanessa are trying to get her out as well. Obviously it hasn't worked yet."

"Where are they?"

Both girls pointed to the door to Frank's left and he went in. When he opened the door, a strong flowery scent rushed toward him. He saw four bouquets sitting in a box just beside the door. Frank noticed a basket of half-eaten chocolate sitting on a table nearby, his stomach growling, reminding him of his poor choice in breakfast that morning. Reluctantly, he turned his attention toward the corner where his father and Vanessa stood, knocking on a door.

"Dad!" Frank cried, walking over to them. Fenton turned around, surprise on his face.

"Frank!" he said. "What are you doing here? Oh, who cares? Maybe you can get her to open the door."

"Nancy was worried you changed your mind," Vanessa explained. Though she didn't say it, Frank had a feeling she knew about the baby. He was relieved to see that his father was clueless on the matter. "Maybe if she hears your voice, it'll calm her down."

Frank walked slowly toward the door. He turned back to the others just before knocking. "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

Fenton smiled and nodded, guiding Vanessa out of the room. Once the door was closed, Frank knocked on the bathroom door. "Nancy?" he said softly. He heard a sniffle on the other side of the door but it remained closed. No other sound or voice came from the bathroom. "Nancy, please open the door."

Seconds later, the door cracked open just a little, a watery blue eye stared out from behind. Frank smiled. Once she saw it was him, Nancy opened the door and rushed to Frank, wrapping her arms around his neck. He immediately noticed she wasn't fully ready to walk down the aisle as she was dressed in only a silky white robe that covered her undergarments.

"You're here!" she cried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Frank asked gently. As he held her, all his previous worries seemed to go away. He knew this was where he was meant to be at that moment.

"Just before I was going to get the gown on, someone came in and said that you weren't in the sanctuary yet," Nancy sniffled. She looked up into his eyes. "I thought you changed your mind after all this time."

"Nancy, I have to be honest with you," he said. She looked a little nervous as Frank hung his head, ashamed. "I…I was thinking that I was going to fail you and our baby. That I wasn't going to live up to your expectations. That's why I was taking so long to get ready."

Nancy did something that Frank didn't expect her to do. She laughed, taking his head in her hands and looking into his eyes. "We are such a pair, aren't' we?" she said. "You're worried that you won't be a good husband and father and I'm worried that you left me. I don't think we have a problem other than our own fears."

"But what if we lose this one too?" Frank replied. "What if I lose you? We don't exactly have jobs that are completely safe."

"Whatever life hands us," Nancy said philosophically, "we will deal with it. We can't live life worrying about things that could happen. We both have made mistakes but yet we're still here, aren't we?"

"God, I love you," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"And that's why I'm marrying you," she smiled. The two kissed until there was a knock at the door. They could hear Fenton on the other side asking if they were okay. Nancy sighed and laughed. "I guess we should get this over with."

"We could sneak out the back," Frank laughed.

"I think your mother would hunt us down," Nancy said, a twinkle in her eye. "Especially since Joe and Vanessa chose not to have a formal wedding."

"You're right," he rolled his eyes. "Mom knows how to get rid of the bodies too."

The two laughed and leaned their foreheads together. "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony," Nancy laughed. The two kissed again leaving little room for breath.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me not to go over and lock the door," Frank whispered in her ear. She giggled. "There is so much I want to do right now."

"Calm down, Prince Charming," Nancy smiled. She stood on her tip toes and whispered. "You'll get your chance tonight."

He smiled and kissed one more time before heading to the door. When he opened it, Frank was surprised to see his father, Vanessa, Bess, and George standing close enough to the door that they looked guilty of eavesdropping. He cleared his throat and squeezed his way through them. "I think we're ready," he announced as he quickly headed down the hall.

The three girls went into the room while Fenton followed Frank. Bess soon stuck her head out the door. "Mr. Hardy," she called. Fenton turned around to see her beckoning him to return. He noticed that Frank was already passing the sanctuary again so Fenton walked back toward Bess, a confused look on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Frank finally walked into the sanctuary with Joe, Tony, and Phil. Laura breathed a sigh of relief though she still looked around for her missing husband.

"You good now?" Joe mumbled, leaning toward his brother.

"Yep," Frank nodded, keeping his eyes toward the back of the room. "I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't."

"I'm just making sure," his brother replied. "About this whole baby thing…"

"Drop it, Joe. Especially since Mom is staring at us." The two brothers looked down at their mother who was giving them the evil eye.

"How did you not know she was pregnant anyway?" Joe asked quietly, ignoring his mother's look. "You figured out Vanessa before we did but you couldn't figure out your own girlfriend's."

"She had no symptoms other than the irritability," his brother explained. "Believe me that should have been a red flag but neither one of us was paying attention with the wedding and the caseload we had."

"Well," Joe shrugged, "at least you know you're going to have a boy. There hasn't been a girl born in the Hardy family in generations."

"Of all the things you want to tell me right now," Frank looked incredulously at him, "is that you want to assure me Nancy's having a boy?"

"Just saying. As much as Vanessa wanted a girl, she's come to terms with it." Frank glared at him. "Just hope that Nancy will too."

Joe looked at Frank and gave him a goofy smile. The two brothers burst into quiet fits of laughter only stopping when their mother cleared her throat. It was then that they noticed the bridesmaids had already reached the altar and the guests were standing. Frank waited with abated breath, watching the doors at the back of the sanctuary that were now closed. Seconds later, they opened and collective gasp of awe came over the room. As nearly every groom does when first seeing their bride come toward them on their wedding day, Frank's mouth dropped open slightly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well, at least we know where Dad went," Joe muttered though Frank ignored him. He was too busy taking in the sight before him.

Fenton stood proudly next to Nancy, her hand holding on to the crook of his elbow. She looked stunning, her face beaming with excitement. The gown she wore in Colorado paled in comparison to the one she picked out herself for the day. The satin ball gown was strapless, showing off her delicate shoulders and the pendant around her neck. It was an elegant design with a ruched bodice that accentuated her figure, hiding her secret within the folds. Opting for a simple veil that didn't cover her face, Nancy looked like a princess in every sense of the word.

As Fenton and Nancy walked down the aisle, she and Frank never took their eyes off each other, a broad smile on each of their faces. It took all of Frank's might to not rush down to her and sweep Nancy off her feet. He just wanted the ceremony and reception over so that he could have her all to himself. As his father and Nancy reached the front of the room, Frank took her hand and the ceremony began. Their life together was about to change and there was nothing that was going to stop them from being together anymore.

As the ceremony finally drew to a close, Frank's heart was pounding and he could feel the anticipation rising from what was about to happen next. He was so engulfed in Nancy's smile and beauty that Frank didn't hear the pastor say something.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking several times. The guests started laughing and he felt a nudge behind him from Joe.

"You may kiss your bride," the pastor repeated with a smile.

Without even thinking twice, Frank took Nancy in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss not caring about who was watching. The guests erupted in cheers. Their journey to be with one another finally over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sad to see this story go. It is by far my favorite of everything that I have written. Thank you so much for going on this journey and for the support you have given. There are no words to express how I appreciate all the kind words. As for future stories, they are coming. I have two in mind (not one-shots either) that are in this universe. I like it too much to not continue on with their story. With that being said, I do want to let you know that I won't be publishing right away. I am taking a few days if not a week or so to deal with things around my house. However, I will be writing along with way. The story that I have planned next is somewhat of a prequel to this epilogue. I'm sure you noticed several instances where I mentioned a few things that happened between the end of the last chapter and the epilogue. I'm sure you want to hear about why Nancy and Frank took a year and a half to finally tie the knot and that story will explain it all. Plus you'll also meet Joe and Vanessa's new addition (Drumboy100, that one I took from you!) and yes, Vanessa is pregnant AGAIN at the wedding. So, keep on the lookout for _Trouble in Still Waters_ that I hope to release here within the next few weeks.**

**As much as I hate to say it, I will leave you all for now. Thank you again for the amazing support on this trilogy. Until we meet again, have a great day! God bless!**


End file.
